Dance Off
by froggy2045
Summary: Dancing and love are at the top of her list, but do the two mix or do they cause trouble? How will her dance partner react when life gets in the way? Lust, love, and drama is all about this dance of a story. Please R&R!
1. Leaving home

**Hey everyone another Rebecca story and I've got to say this one is my favorite. It gets really good in the second or third chapter depending on how much I type in each. I hope you like it.**

**Leaving Home**

I climbed onto the charter bus at 5:30 a.m. for a vocal trip. Even though it was extremely early, on a Saturday, I was really hyper. The reason for the mysteries hyper-ness is because we were going to HOLLWOOD!

"Hey Becca, back here! I saved you a seat." Madison said

"Ok Madison. Ow… Why did you chose the seat the farthest in the back?" I said.

"Because we can do anything we want." Madison said.

" I see what _you _mean. Hi Michael." I said finally getting back there.

"Hi Rebecca, are you are ready to go back to Hollywood." Michael said

"I think, thank you Michael, for being considerate." I continued to talk to Madison and Michael until our next stop.

Every time we stopped; we only stopped long enough to eat or go to the restroom. Once we sang for a restaurant and got free ice cream! We were about three hours away and a set of tires blew. So we had to wait for them to get fixed.

**Authors Note: The trip is actually like five days, but I didn't want to write that much. They stay for a full week and have the same amount of days coming back. So the trip is actually 17 days, so you can see why I had to shorten it. I wrote this for a heads up. You will learn more about Rebecca. Also if you read the other story this Rebecca is different. In each story I wrote I use the same name and some of the same people, but it is totally different. Any questions, just ask.**

**I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter is longer. I promise. Please review. No flames please.**

**Love,**

**Froggy**


	2. The Surprise

**This chapter is longer, so no worries. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own any famous people. I also doing minor plot changes and typo fixes in this story.**

**The Surprise**

We barely made it in time for our first concert. We had to leave all our stuff on the bus to make it in time. In one of our songs I have a solo and have had many compliments before. But I was surprised when a music manager came up to me.

"That was a fabulous solo." the music manager said.

"Thank you. Are you one of the music managers?" I said.

"Yes, my name is Josh. I might have a bright future in store for you." Josh said.

"My name is Rebecca. Really, what does my future have in store?" I said coyly.

"Yes, I would love to have you work with a certain client of mine. This could lead you to fame and fortune. Here is my card, if you decide that you would be interested. I would love if you called." Josh said.

"Ok, I'll check this out. Do you mind telling me who I might be working with?" I said.

"He is a surprise. I'm sorry, I have to go." Josh said.

On the way to the hotel I went through all the possibilities of who it could be. The only problem was that there is too many. I was terrified of one that might happen.

Once Madison and I were settled in our room, I told her about Josh. "Oh my gosh, Becca, this is so perfect. When are you going to call him?" Madison said.

"Tomorrow, before I go to my dance audition. I'll tell him that I will see him after it." I said.

"Where is your dance audition?" Madison asked.

"The Deane Dance Center and you can't come." I said

"Why not!?" Madison argued

"Because Josh will probably want to come and that gives me enough pressure." I said.

"Ok, fine. Good luck!" Madison said.

"Thanks, but the audition is tomorrow." I said

"I know but if I don't tell you now I'll forget." Madison said, laughing. Then I got ready for bed.

THE NEXT DAY

After I got up and dressed, I called Josh:

"Hey, Josh, I decided to accept your offer. What time do you want to meet?" I said

"Now would be great. My other client is with me." He said.

"I can't I have a dance audition at the Deane Dance Center until 10:00 am." I said.

"Well, we'll come and watch. I was going to see if you could dance for the music video." Josh said.

"Ok, so I'll see you there." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yep, can't wait." Josh said.

When I got there, I saw Josh arguing with someone. I got close enough to hear what they were saying. The other voice sent me back into a memory.

_Start Flashback_

"_Rebecca, Joe is going to find me. I have to go." Mystery person said._

"_No, please don't. This is our last night together. Please stay with me, Jesse." I said._

"_We can't keep hiding from my manager or your parents any more. We can't be together because of them." Jesse said._

"_Why should it matter what they think? If we are in love, we can fight to be together no matter what. You do me love, right?" I said._

"_Yes, I love you more than anything." Jesse said._

"_Promise to call me." I said._

"_I promise." Jesse said, in a low voice, bending down to kiss me._

_End Flashback_

That was two years ago, I was sixteen, and thought I was in love. I still am, but it wouldn't have worked. I never heard from Jesse again. I was heart broken when he never returned my calls. I eventually gave up. Never thinking I would be back in Hollywood. I've dreaded this day every since I found out that we would come. Now I have to face my fears. I don't think I'm ready. Oh well here goes nothing.

"Hey, Josh, glad that you could make it. It is nice to see you again Jesse." I said, with a frown on my face.

"Rebecca! You startled me. You know Jesse?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, we go way back." I said.

"Becca, it wasn't my fault. Joe…" Jesse tried to explain.

"I don't care right now, Jesse, right know all I care about is my audition. We will talk later." I said.

"Okay." Jesse said.

"Josh, I can't talk for long I have to go warm up." I said.

"All right, we'll let you get ready and see you afterwards." Josh said.

"Thank you." I said.

After I warmed up, I called Madison: "Mad, you have to get over here now. No time to explain but hurry. I let you in the stage door" I said, having trouble breathing. It was like I was under water.

"Ok, see you in five." Madison said, in a concerned voice.

When Madison got there I told her to look in the crowd. "Oh my gosh, is that Jesse?" Madison asked.

"Yes, Madison. I made the mistake of telling him we will talk later, alone." I said, pacing back and forth.

"Girl, talk to him maybe you'll get back together." Madison said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I have no doubt we will. That is exactly what I'm afraid of. Because if we get back together, that means my heart will get broken again." I said.

"Maybe not this time. Try to make it work." Madison said in a hopeful voice.

**I will only put this much up today because I need to post some and I'm getting tired. I hope you like it please review. I'm trying to get these longer but my hands cramp up from writing on regular paper too much. It causes my hands to hurt when I type a lot. No flames please.**

**Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	3. The Beginning of the Week

**Hey everyone. I don't know what happened to this actual chapter...it ended up being replaced with 'Finishing Up The Week'. I'm going to re-write it but it's going to be different and I apologize if I miss anything.**

**The Beginning of the Week**

I put ever feeling I had racing through me into my dance. The frustration, anger, sadness, passion, and fear all contributed to the drama of my dance. I felt an extreme rush of proud-ness in myself as a wave of applause sounded through the room.

"That was an excellent performance. I can't tell you this officially yet...but you're in!" The head judge said.

"Thank you...so, so much!!" I said, with a huge smile. Before going off the stage. I thought that there was nothing that could ruin the happiness I felt. I soon figured out I was wrong.

"Rebecca, that was wonderful! You could've mentioned you were almost a professional dancer. If you sign on then we won't need a choreographer." Josh said.

"I would love to work with you Josh, but if I can't work things out between Jesse then I can't." I said, looking at Jesse.

"Let's go for a walk then. I know we can work this out." Jesse said.

"Where to?" I said.

"There is a park not too far from here." Jesse said.

"Okay." I said, following him. Madison stayed with Josh.

We walked to the park and I was still extremly happy. But we just continued to walk not sure what to say or how to start this conversation. It soon turned into awkward silence and it put a serious damper on my mood.

"How can we imagine working together with all this awkward silence?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Do you think this is only hard for you? I was hurt too, Rebecca." Jesse said.

"You could've called." I said, feeling this disappointment of him not calling rush through me again.

"I did! Your cell didn't work, so I called your home. Every single time I was told you couldn't answer the phone. To make it even more complicated, Joe trashed everything that mentioned you. I got your numbers from Aly and AJ. I tried my hardest. But eventually I gave up. I just keep hope that maybe I'd see you again." Jesse said.

"I didn't know." I said. A wave of hurt went through me.

"What did you do? Did you make an effort?" Jesse said.

"Of course!" I said, tears burning my eyes. "My parents took away my cell phone, and they grounded me from everything. By the time I tried to call you...the number didn't work. That was almost six months later though. I can't believe my parents watched my heart break into millions of pieces. Why didn't they understand that I love you?" I said, looking at him through my tears.

"They thought I was a danger to there daughter. The thought that once the pain was gone that you would find a small town guy. Some one safer than me. Did you find someone?" Jesse said.

"Would we be having this conversation if I did?" I said.

"Sorry. Didn't think. So what do you think?" Jesse said.

"I can't go through what I did again. My parents hate you..." I started.

"Your parents don't know me." Jesse said.

"I don't want to hurt them." I said.

"They hurt you in the worse of ways. Rebecca, I love you and don't want to lose you again. You are here for a reason. Don't you think that God brought you here to heal your broken heart?" Jesse said, stepping in front of me and grabbing my hands.

"I don't know, Jesse. I'm scared. I only have one heart. I don't know if I can risk it. I have to take care of my heart." I said.

"Let me take care of your heart." Jesse said, begging with his eyes.

"I..." I started, tears running down my face.

"We are two adults in love. Your parents can't stop us from being together. No one and nothing can, except for us. Let me love you again." Jesse said.

I softly touched his face before saying, "Only if you let me love you too."

"Then we have a deal." Jesse softly said, his face nearing mine. I could feel his breath on my face and I was anticipating an amazing kiss. Our faces got closer and closer...

"Becca! We got to go!" Madison called from a distance.

I jumped back, and yelled, "Just a second." I turned towards Jesse and said, "I better get back."

"Yeah." Jesse said, with a disappointed look.

"Rebecca, are you going to be busy later tonight?" Josh said, as we walked up. Things between me and Jesse had become slightly awkward after that almost kiss was broken up.

"No." I warily said.

"Well, Madison suggested we go to a club, but we do need to work out some contract details." Josh said.

"Great. I'm good with that. Can I ask you a favor?" I said.

"Sure." Josh said.

"Would you happen to have the Michalka's number?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's (323) - 972 - 3904." Josh said.

"Thanks." I said, quickly entering it into my phone.

"Becca, we have a performance in a hour. We need to get ready." Madison said, catching a cab.

"Ok. Let's go." I said, climbing in the vehicle after her.

Once we reached the hotel room Madison said, "Spill!"

"We talked, and came to the decision that us as adults could love who we wanted to." I said, grabbing the show dress. It was a black dress with rhinestones on the waist, making a flowery design.

"So you are together?" Madison said, grabbing hers.

"Yep." I said.

"Did you kiss?" Madison said.

"No." I said, pulling on the dress.

"Why not?" Madison said, as I sat down to do my make-up.

"Because...I don't want to move too fast." I lied.

"Ok...?" Madison said.

"I don't want this to mess up this time." I said, starting my hair.

"That's a good thing." Madison said, finally getting dressed.

After the concert, I called the Michalka's.

"Michalka's residence, this is Aly." Aly said.

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" I said, knowing that once she heard my voice she would freak.

"Oh my god! Becca!" Aly all but screamed.

"The one and only." I said.

"You have to come over." Aly said.

"I'll be there in five." I said.

"Awesome." Aly said, hanging up.

She met me at the drive-way. "AJ doesn't know you are here. We are totally going to suprise her." Aly said.

"Great!" I said.

"Alright follow me, and on the count of three yell suprise." She said.

"Ok." I said. I followed her until she motioned for me to wait right outside the family room. She walked behind AJ, who was on a couch, and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" AJ said.

"Just trust me." Aly said, motioning for me to come in. She counted to three one her fingers.

On three I yelled, "Suprise!" and jumped in AJ's lap.

"AH! Becca!" She yelled, hugging me causing us to fall on the floor.

When we finsihed laughing, the questioning began. "When did you get here?" Aly said.

"Yesterday." I said.

"Have you talked to Jesse?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I'm signing on to work with him." I said.

"What?! Oh my god! Is it hard?" Aly said.

"Not really." I said, with a smile.

"You are back together!" AJ said.

"Yeah! But nothing has happened yet, we just talked, and almost kissed." I said, with a frown.

"Why didn't you?" Aly demanded.

"We were interrupted." I said.

"Sad day." AJ said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to a club later tonight with him and Josh." I said.

"Oh?" Aly said.

"Just as business. Madison is coming though. Josh invited her" I said.

"Hmm." AJ said.

"That's what I thought." I said, with a laugh.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Aly said.

"Just for the rest of the week. But I'm coming back after graduation." I said.

"Where are you going to live?" AJ said.

"I don't know. I definantly don't have money to get my own place. I'll come up with something" I said.

"Well if you need any help we are always here." Aly said.

"Of course. Well, I hate to cut this short, but I got to go. Here is my new cell number. Text me or whatever." I said, handing them a paper with my number before getting up.

"Alright. We'll talk to you later then." AJ said.

"Duh." I said, laughing.

**Here you go! I hope this is a good re-make of this chapter. Please review!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	4. Going Public

**Okay, here is the fourth chapter. I don't own any famous people or the Deane Dance Center. I do own Jessica and her band. Thanks to SecondStarToTheRight15 for title ideas. Minor plot changes and typos are fixed.**

**Going Public**

Later that night, Josh came and got me to go to the first club. I'd decided to bring Madison along. Josh told us to dress casual for this club, we thought we did. When the guys came to pick us up, their mouths dropped. Madison was wearing a blue halter-top, a dark blue jean skirt, and black leggings. She was also wearing cute little black flats with sequins and a bunch of bangles. I was wearing a black strapless shirt, a black skirt with light orange leggings, and I was wearing black heels. For accessories I had on a bright orange bead necklace and a black one, I also had so black bracelets on.

"Wow, you guys look great." Jesse said, with ogling eyes.

"Thank you, Jesse." Madison said, pushing me towards him.

"You do look fabulous." Josh said eying Madison. "But I told you to dress casual." Josh said, covering up his awkward mistake.

"Josh, trust me. Everyone there will be wearing similar outfits." Turning towards Jesse I said, "Thank you for your compliment, it was sweet." Then I kissed him on his cheek.

When we got outside there were two limos waiting for us. I turned to Josh and said,

"Why are there two limos?"

"Because Madison called and told me to bring two, something about talking to me." Josh said.

I pulled Madison to the side to talk to her alone. "What is going on?" I demanded.

"I need to talk to Josh alone about what is going on with you and how it might involve me and Steph." Madison said, with a sly smile.

"Uh-ha, sure." I said sarcastically.

"I also think it will be good for you and Jesse." Madison said quietly.

"Madison! Please, let me run my own relationships. Okay?" I said.

"From here on out, but tonight doesn't count." She said, before walking over to the guys.

I rolled my eyes at her and got into the first limo with Jesse. We sat awkwardly for what seemed like forever, before I said, "I can't stand this." I kissed Jesse passionately, before he could reply.

When we pulled apart, I looked into his eyes and felt everything that I wanted to feel and had felt before. It was amazing. We sat there just looking in each other eyes for a while, before Jesse said, "Rebecca, before we go into the club, I just want to say, I love you and always have." He gave me a quick kiss, before getting out.

When I got out there was paparazzi everywhere, cameras flash, questions shooting from every corner, it was a little overwhelming. "Are you ok?" Jesse whispered down at me, while grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling at him.

When we got inside, I saw a girl singing on the stage, but no one listening. "Are they supposed to be the group for tonight?" I asked Josh.

"Yes, they were supposed to have the full band with them, but everyone else got food poisoning." Josh said.

"I'll be back, I said before running towards the stage. I grabbed the girl and took her backstage and quickly said, "I can help you."

She put her hand up to stop her bodyguards. "What is your name and who are you here with?" she said.

"My name is Rebecca Engfer and I'm here with my boyfriend Jesse McCartney, our manager Josh and my friend Madison. They are standing over there looking for me." I said, pointing at them.

"**You** are **here** with Jesse McCartney, and **he** is **your **boyfriend." She said.

"Yes, now back to business, I see that you are having a little dilemma with having no band and I need to launch my career. I can get you Raviv Ullman for drums, Aly Michalka for the piano, AJ Michalka for the guitar and I can be a back up vocalist." I said.

"Wow, the only problem is that we have no one for bass guitar. Why are you helping me? You don't even know my name." She said.

"Because, you looked like you need some help and I'm pretty sure Raviv can call someone that plays the bass. Also, I told you my name, so now what is yours?" I said.

"My name is Jessica and there is no need to go the extra mile. I'm actually the bass guitarist and the back up vocalist. So you will be the lead singer, but no need to worry, the gig is only an hour longer, then you and your honey can have the fun you want." Jessica said.

"Great, let me make a few phone calls. Can you get Aly, AJ, and Raviv on the backstage list?" I said.

"Sure." Jessica said before walking towards the back door.

First I called Aly and AJ telling them to bring their keyboard and AJ's electric guitar. Then I called Raviv and told him to bring his trap set. Jessica gave me copies of the music and a tape recorder. "It helped me a lot." Jessica said.

Jessica said she would tell Madison, Jesse, and Josh that they can come backstage, then she would tell the crowd what was going on. I waited backstage, listening to the tape recorder, jamming out. I just happened to not notice Jesse standing there watching me, so I bumped into him and ended up tripping us both. "Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention" I said.

"I can see that." Jesse said, standing up then helping me. Just then Aly, AJ, and Raviv came in and we went to work getting everything set up.

The show was a hit everyone loved us and Josh got me an interview with BOP magazine tomorrow. We spent the rest of the time dancing and I danced with anyone who wanted to dance. I just had fun; it was kind of like a homecoming dance in high school. I guess there were photographers there and they got pictures of me doing the show and, Jesse and I dancing.

I was woken up the next morning by a text from Josh. It said: **Rebecca, you need to get on the TV to channel 57**

I took one look at it and rolled my eyes, Josh obviously didn't text often. I got up and turned on the TV and went to channel 57. When the commercials were over I saw myself on the TV, they were pictures of last night. I quickly turned up the volume so I could here what they were saying.

Who is this mystery girl? We don't know yet, but we did here BOP was going to do an interview of her today. We are going to try to get her live. All we know is that she looks daring, fun, and is possibly dating Jesse McCartney. Where did this mystery girl come from? Watch later tonight to see what we found out.

I turned around to see Madison with her mouth dropped. "Oh my god, Rebecca, this is great. Look there is a picture with you and me in it. Wow!" Madison said.

"I need to talk to Josh." I said, jumping up and dashing to the bedroom, grabbing my cell.

At this moment I was so happy I had him on speed dial. "Josh, I demand an explanation!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, Becca. You wanted to go public. Right?" Josh said in a calm voice.

"Yes, but this is too much. I can handle a small interview with a magazine not a huge one on TV!" I said, still with my voice a little loud.

"Babe, I know you can do this. I'll be there the whole time. I promise." Jesse said, in his so familiar voice, truly telling me everything will be fine.

"I'll try, but, Jesse, you have to be there. I won't be able to do this alone. Josh, will we go to another club tonight? If you say yes, I'm going to hurt you." I said, in an angry tone.

"No we're not tonight. Tomorrow night, yes. I thought this would be enough work for you guys." Josh said.

"Do you ever get aggravated or are you always so calm?" I asked, with a bite to my tone.

"I have five younger siblings, all of them have several children, and so I can keep myself very calm." Josh said.

"Okay, whatever, what time is the interview?" I said, sighing.

"At three, if you can make it." Josh said.

"I can make it. Oh my god, I have nothing to wear. What am I going to wear? I didn't bring that much cloths." I said starting to freak-out.

"Don't worry we'll have options for you to wear. We'll pick you up at 2:15 this afternoon." Josh said.

"Okay, bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Come on Becca, you need to get ready for the concert in about thirty minutes." Madison said from the bathroom.

"Coming." I said.

At exactly 2:15 the limo pulled up in front of the hotel. It amazes me how precise Josh is, no wonder he is such a good manager. He wasn't kidding when he said he had clothing options, he had a whole trailer full of clothes and a fashion expert to help me choose. I think I'm starting to like Josh; I have a problem with managers.

I came out wearing dark blue jeans, an off white halter top, and a black lace shawl. I walked up to Jesse and he said, "It amazes me that every time I see you, you look more beautiful."

"Thank you. You are too sweet." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready for this?" Jesse asked.

"I think so." I said gulping

We were taken to a couch to sit on. The reporter came up and the cameras started rolling.

"Hello, My name is Susan. It is nice to see you again Jesse and to meet you…" said Susan.

"Rebecca Engfer." I said, shaking her hand.

"Rebecca Engfer, let's get started. How old are you and where did you come from?" Susan said.

"I am eighteen years old, and I come from a little cow town called Stafford, in the middle of no where a.k.a. Kansas." I said, with a smile.

"Wow, Kansas and you are working with Jesse?" Susan asked, leaning in.

"Yes, is it so hard to believe? You don't have to be from a big city to become a singer and work with a successful singer. Actually many of the best country stars come from small towns like me." I said, getting frustrated. I felt Jesse put his hand on mine.

"No, it is possible I guess, it just took me by surprise. So, you just meet Jesse recently?" said Susan.

"No, I've known him for awhile. I met him about two years ago." I said, looking at Jesse.

"Really? Now that is interesting. How did you guys meet?" Susan said.

"Let's see…it was during my family summer vacation and my sister locked me out of the hotel room. I went down to the lobby and saw a bunch of photographers. I was getting use to it, because we had been there for several weeks. Since I was angry with my sister and wanted to be alone. I walked away from the crowd and went to the ballroom. I had permission to dance in there as long as it was empty. I thought it was; I didn't notice Jesse in the corner. He watched me while I danced, and nearly scared me half to death. After that we became good friends." I said, summarizing what happened.

"I wanted to know how she could move, like she did." Jesse said smiling at me.

"Wow, that is totally crazy. Did you two date before?" Susan asked, writing in her notepad, it was starting to get full.

"Yeah, but we broke up after the summer." I said, in a quiet voice like it had just happen.

"Why did you guys break up?" Susan said.

"Because of distance and …" Jesse said, stopping himself when I glared at him.

"Oh, there looks like there is more too that story. Rebecca, do tell?" Susan said, eagerly.

"The rest of it is personal, next question, please." I said, with a frown.

"Ok. Are you two dating now?" Susan asked.

"Yes we are." I said.

"What else are you going to do while you are here, besides work with Jesse?" Susan asked.

"I'm going to be taking dance lessons from a professional at the Deane Dance Center. I'm also going to be taking online courses. The Deane Dance Center is going to put us with partners and have us come up with a dance so they know what we will need to work on." I said.

"So you're a busy beaver. Is your partner going to be a guy?" Susan said.

"Duh, it would look a little weird a girl ballroom dancing with a girl. I've wanted to teach partner dancing before I met Jesse, so that is what I need to work on. I could do a solo dance, but I think my ballroom needs the most work." I said.

"Yeah right, Becca, you are a great dancer all around." Jesse said.

"Hey everybody at home, we've run out of time. I hope you all enjoyed the show and learned everything you wanted to know about Rebecca and Jesse. Thank you two for coming." Susan said, giving us one last shake of the hand.

Later, while I was in the trailer, after changing back into my cloths, I heard a knock. It was Susan.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I think you are going to be the next big thing." Susan said, smiling at me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Susan. I was scared to death when I found out that the interview was going to be live." I said.

**I hope everyone liked it.**

**Love to all my readers,**

**Froggy2045**


	5. Trouble Underway

**Hey everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry for this taking so long, but state assessments are coming up. I'm making time for you guys, so absorb the love. I don't own any famous people. Minor plot changes and typos are being fixed.**

**Trouble Underway**

Before Susan could answer me, my cell phone rang. It was Madison.

"Hey, Mad. What's up?" I said, holding my finger up to tell Susan one minute.

"Not much, but Gill is going to kill you." Madison said.

"Why?" I said, getting worried.

"I'm kidding, he is actually really proud of you, and everyone around here is excited a star is in their mist." Madison said, giggling.

"Oh, awesome, tell them I'm still the same Becca and if I get any special treatment somebody is going to get hurt." I said.

"Will do. When are you going to come back here, because someone named Aly called the hotel, I offered her your cell number, but she said that she would just call back later." Madison said.

"I'll be back soon. I talk to you then, bye" I said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Susan asked.

"One of my best friends, Madison, she is totally awesome." I said.

"Oh, well, I'll be glad to hangout with you, just as friends." Susan said.

"I would love to get to know you better, here is my cell number." I said, writing down my number. "I have to leave now, but we'll defiantly have to make time to talk." I said, grabbing my purse and heading towards Jesse's trailer.

When I got back to the hotel lobby, there were reporters everywhere. I had to run to the elevator for safety or so I thought. When I got to my floor I was almost bombarded with more reporters, I had to quickly close the door. I decided to go to the roof where I hoped I would have some peace and quiet. Once I got up there I sighed with relief. 'When did thing get so crazy?' I thought to myself.

Suddenly my cell phone rang making me jump, almost falling over.

"Hello," I said, without even looking at the caller ID. It was a man.

"Hey, Becca, where are you?" mystery man said.

"Who is this? I don't recognize your voice." I said, a little freaked out.

"I'm someone who heart you broke, back at home." He said, with a cackle.

"What are you talking about? I haven't broken anyone's heart." I said.

"You obviously don't remember me. Junior prom, I asked you to go and you said NO!" He said, yelling at me.

"Brandon, I told you already, I don't want to date anyone…" I said.

"But you are dating someone." He said, with venom.

"I don't want to date anyone, but my true love and that is Jesse. I'm sorry Brandon, I have to go." I said, quickly hanging up hearing him yell, "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill both of you."

My cell phone rang again, this time I looked at the caller ID. It was Jesse.

"Hey babe, where are you?" I heard him say, people screaming in the background.

"Oh thank God, Jesse, I'm so glad that you called. I'm on the roof. Where are you?" I said.

"I just came from your room, Madison had called Josh when the photographers came. He wanted me to bring you something." Jesse said.

"What?" I said; trying to figure exactly what Josh was going to give me.

"I'm on my way up I'll tell you when I get there." He said, hanging up before I could protest.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. I had never had such a scare before and Josh wasn't making it any better. I guess I didn't hear Jesse come up, because when he said my name I jumped and said, "Oh my god, Jesse, you scared the crap out of me." I said, putting my hand to my chest.

"Why? You knew I was coming. Is everything alright?" He said, looking at me with concern.

"I'm…I'm…" I stuttered and started crying.

Jesse pulled me into his arms and said, "Shh, shh. Please, tell me what happened."

"I can't, I don't want to put anyone in danger, especially you." I said, shaking my head.

"What happened, Becca? I promise everything will be fine when you tell me." He said, pulling me back to look at my face.

"I got a phone call from this guy, Brandon, he is mad at me for dating you instead of him. I had heard a rumor that he was obsessed with me, but I thought it was just a rumor. He was so mad, and as I hung up he scream tell anyone and both of you die. If…if he finds out that I told you he will hurt you, and I can't let him do that. I can't be with you if it is going to cause you to get hurt." I said, starting to cry again.

"Listen to me, I won't let this guy or anyone else hurt either of us. That is one of the reasons I came. Josh wanted me to bring you bodyguards! Ben, Kevin, come here. These are my prize bodyguards, and I know they will protect you with their life." He said, as the two really tall and muscular guys in black walked over.

"I can't take them, I can't do this job, and I can't be with you. Jesse, let's be realistic, you can't always be there to protect me and no offense Ben and Kevin, you guys seem real strong and all, but Brandon is the smartest guy in school. He could shut of any cameras, find a way in without being seen and take me like that. I'm sure, since he knows we are dating, he will hurt you and I can't let that happen." I said, pushing past him and heading towards the door.

"Becca, Becca, wait. Please, don't do this. I've worked so hard to get you back and I will fight for you. Come on, I know that you are scared, but I promise you that everything is going to be okay." Jesse said, with a shaky voice.

Tears streaming down my face, I screamed, "How do you know!? What if you got hurt? I couldn't live with that, Jesse! This is the only way to protect you, from me." I started sobbing, "Don't you see, just in being with you, I'm hurting you."

"How are you hurting me, Becca? Because I feel no pain, I'm the happiest man alive because of you. Is this you heart talking or is it your brain? There is no need to think logically, because love is definitely not logical. It is puzzling and confusing, damn it! Becca, what is your heart telling you?" Jesse said, with tear filled eyes.

"You can't always trust your heart, Jesse." I said, in a quiet voice, going through the door.

One of the two bodyguards ran after me and stopped me. "Miss, Mr. McCartney told me to give this to you." He said, handing me a small box and went back to the roof. I paused my hand right above the box, 'Should I open this?' I asked to myself. Taking a deep breath, I opened the box to find a silver locket studded with diamonds. I slowly took out the locket, dropping the box. I opened it to see a picture of Jesse and I, when we went to the mall the first time we were dating; in the picture Jesse was giving me a kiss. I began to fell tears stream down my face, as I turned it to look at the engraving on the back, which said "My Beautiful Soul." I began crying harder as I read this. 'What should I do?

My heart is telling me to run back to the roof, and into Jesse's arms, but my mind is telling me to think about the pain I have gone through, and may go through again. I do love Jesse and will do anything for him. I'm going to go back to the roof. Oh, no I can't. Yes, I can' I began to argue with myself. I let out a big sigh and headed back to the roof, knowing this is where I need to be.

When I got up there, I saw Jesse standing on the edge, looking towards the sea. I felt a twinge of guilt knowing it was my fault he was upset. I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, for everything, babe." I whispered into Jesse's ear. I felt Jesse's hands grab mine, carefully taking the locket from my hand. He turned to face me and put the locket around my slender neck, never taking his eyes off of me. He leaned in and softly gave me a kiss, giving my lips a quick brush with his tongue for permission. I gave it to him by moving my arms around his neck bringing him closer. As I felt Jesse's hands working their way up my shirt, my cell phone rang. "Crap." I said under my breath, looking at the caller idea to see that it was Madison who had interrupted. I opened my cell and grumpily said, "Hello."

"Oh, hey, Becca. Did I call at a bad time?" Madison said, sounding apologetic.

"It's fine. What's going on?" I said, feeling bad for sounding so rude.

"Well, that girl, Aly, who called earlier is here and is looking for you. I thought I was kinda weird that you weren't here yet. Did something happen?" Madison said.

"You could say that. I'll be down in a second." I said, hanging up before Madison could pry.

"Jesse, that was Mad, she said Aly is waiting for me." I said, looking at him with a tad of disappointment in my eyes.

"Alright you just have to promise me you will let Ben and Kevin protect you." He said, recalling my earlier phone call.

"I promise, just as long as you and them promise to tell no one about Brandon. I will eventually tell everyone else." I said.

"I promise." All three of them said at the same time. I laughed at this and grabbed Jesse's hand pulling him towards the door.

With Kevin and Ben we could actually get through the hallways without getting attacked, it still was a little overwhelming, with reporters asking questions, and people screaming and trying to get autographs, but we finally got inside my room.

"It took ya long enough." Madison said, with a peeved voice.

"I'm sorry that a hung up on you, but I really didn't want to talk about it. Forgive me?" I said, putting my arms up for a hug.

"I won't forget that you need to tell me something." Madison whispered, into my ear as she hugged me.

"Hey Becca, I really need to talk to you." Aly said, pulling me aside.

"What is the matter, Aly?" I said, looking at her with concern.

"Well, you know that Raviv and I were dating when you last came down." Aly said, fiddling with her hands, as if she was extremely nervous.

"Yeah, go own." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We are still dating and things have been getting pretty serious. I found out today, that I'm…I'm…pregnant." Aly said, bursting into tears.

"Oh, Aly, have you talked to Raviv." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"No, you are the only person I've told, I didn't even tell AJ. I don't know what to do. My career was just getting so good, and my parents we so proud of me. What are they going to think of me now? Are they going to think that their sweet innocent daughter is some kind of slut? Or some stupid girl who gives their heart away to the first guy who promises her thing he may not mean?" Aly said, still crying.

"No, Aly they are going to be happy for you, because they know that you and Raviv love each other. They also know you two are meant for each other. They will help you through this and continue loving you no matter what. You might get scolded for being reckless, but your family will still love you. I know your family loves Raviv, so there is nothing for you to worry about." I said, trying not to cry, because I felt I could relate to her, except my parents hate my true love.

"So, maybe my parents won't hate me, but what about Raviv? What if he can't handle having kids? We are so young, Becca. What if this is just a trick our hearts are playing on us? What if Raviv doesn't love me anymore?" Aly said.

I began to sob dry tears, as I said, "Aly, you know that Raviv loves you and that no matter what he will. You can't just throw away love like his so quickly. Do you think it will be easier being alone? Do you really think Raviv will abandon his own child?! Aly, I know things aren't going to be easy, but they will be easier with you guys together. You have to go and tell him that you are pregnant. Then you have to tell your family, and don't tell any of them you told me first. Especially Raviv, he is going to want to think he was the first to know and he should have. Okay, Aly? I need you to do this for me. For Raviv, for your unborn child, and for yourself." I said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I will, I promise. Oh, thank you, Becca, you are the best friend a person could have." Aly said, before leaving with a tear-stained face.

I slowly sunk to a seating position, wrapping my arms around my knees, and bawling into my knees. I couldn't believe Aly felt so alone, especially with someone like Raviv to love. 'I almost threw away that perfect kind of love. Who am I to judge Aly? I can't even hold a relationship myself.' I thought to myself, crying more. I didn't even notice Jesse come over until he wrapped his arms around me. He gently rubbed my back and whispered something in my ear that I couldn't comprehend.

As Jesse sat there trying to comfort me, his cell phone went of, and he released me long enough to tell Madison to answer it. My cell phone went off directly after she had hung up Jesse's. Madison didn't even wait for my permission to answer. Even though I could tell she didn't want to interrupt she was looking antsy. I slowly stood up, wiping the last of the tears off my face, and said, "Madison, who is it?"

"It is your parents and they don't sound happy." She said, placing the cell phone into my out stretched hand.

"Hey Mom and Dad. What's going on?" I said, trying to avoid getting yelled at.

"Your sister Rachel was watching TV today, and she began screaming for us to come into there. We not only saw you, but we heard that you are dating that scoundrel again. Darling, I thought that you were going to go to college and marry some doctor. Not to throw your life away so you can be a singer and experience a false young love." My mother said sounding very frustrated.

"Mom calm down. I'm eighteen years old, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I know where my heart wants me to be. This isn't just so I can be a singer and experience a false young love. This is so I can live my dream and experience true love. I love Jesse with all my heart and you can't stop me from doing what I want!" I said, beginning to yell.

"Don't yell at your mother, Rebecca! You are grounded when you get home and you are going to stay grounded as long as you live under my roof!" My father said.

"Well it is a good thing I'm moving out a couple days after graduation, isn't it? Because I don't know if I could live with a family who bases people by their appearances, not by what is inside of them. Weren't you the person who told me not to judge a book by its cover? I could never live with parents who are so hypocritical!" I yelled, into the phone resisting hanging up on him, because I knew that would only get me into more trouble.

"I will not allow my daughter to speak to me like that." My dad said.

"Who are you talking to Dad? Are you talking to, Sis? Can I talk to her?" Rachel, my sister said.

"Not right now Rachel, you can talk to her when she gets home." My dad said.

"But I want to talk to her now, Daddy." Rachel argued.

"Rachel, you can call her later tonight after dinner." My dad said. I rolled my eyes as I listened to my sister and my father argue over me.

"Hey Dad, I have to go. We have a concert in about fifteen minutes, and I still need to get ready." I said, feeling kind of bad for lying. Well I wasn't completely lying, we did have a concert but not for another hour.

"Okay, I'll let you go then, but when you get home we are going to have a serious talk." My dad said, with a stern voice.

"Fine, whatever, good-bye." I said, hanging up with an angry sigh.

"Becca, I need to go, but I'm leaving Kevin and Ben here and you are not to go anywhere without them." Jesse said, giving me a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"Uggh, he did that on purpose. I don't understand him. Uggh, men!" I said, flopping down on the couch.

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked it. I know it took forever, but I finished it before State Assessments. I have another 10 days before, my spring break and I wont have a computer so I'm going to try and get another chapter in for 'A Dream Is A Wish'**

**Love to All my Readers,**

**Froggy2045**


	6. Finishing up the week

**Hey everyone, I hope you will like this chapter. I had a great spring break, and I ready to get this part of the story wrapped up. I hope that it only takes a few more chapters to finish the 'trip.' There are going to be some good and bad surprises. You will cry and you will laugh. I just really want to give a special thanks to SecondStarToTheRight15 a.k.a. Anna Christie, Krissy, and AlyAJRavivFan134 a.k.a. Stephanie. You guys have been so influential; I love you guys. Thank you everyone, for reviewing. Please continue reading and reviewing.**

**Finishing Up the Week**

No matter where I went Ben and Kevin followed me. It was so annoying; I wanted just a little privacy. "I'm going to the restroom." I said, hoping to get away. I got up and headed towards the restroom, noticing that Kevin was following me. "Kevin, I'm potty-trained. I can go to the restroom." I said, with an annoyed voice.

"I'm making sure you get there safely." Kevin said.

"We are in a hotel room, by ourselves. You guys have checked every nook and cranny. The bathroom doesn't have a window, so you can go back and play video games with Ben." I said, waving me hand, as to shoo him away.

"We were giving precise instruction to never leave you alone." Kevin said, in a firm tone.

"Ya, but I'm not going to let you go into the restroom with me." I said.

"I'll stand outside the door." Kevin said.

"Fine!" I yelled storming into the bathroom. I made sure that my cell phone was in my pocket. I didn't care if Jesse was busy; I was going to talk to him or Josh.

I dialed Jesse's cell phone, and got his voicemail. Frustrated I called Josh's phone.

"_**Hello." Josh answered.**_

"Put Jesse on the phone." I demanded.

"_**He is in wardrobe, I can't interrupt." Josh said.**_

"I don't care where the hell he is, get him on the phone." I demanded once again.

"_**Alright, just hold on a minute." Josh said.**_

"_**Becca, what's the matter?" Jesse said, with concern in his voice.**_

"I can't handle this anymore. Kevin and Ben won't even let me go to the restroom by myself; and every time my phone rings or someone is at the door they answer it, and tell the person I'm busy at the moment. Aly has called three times, and I haven't been able to talk to her. I had to sneak my phone in here to talk to you. Will you please do something?" I said, frustrated.

"_**I'll call the hotel room, and tell them to wire down some." Jesse said.**_

"Okay, then I'm going to call Aly, and see if I can go shopping with her. Oh, before I forget we need to talk." I said.

"_**About what?" Jesse said, sounding worried.**_

"About what we are going to do the last day I'm here, and where I'm going to live. Cause I can't afford to even own a car in California, much less a apartment." I said.

"_**We'll talk about that tomorrow. Alright?" Jesse said.**_

"Alright, bye." I said hanging up. I flushed the toilet, and ran sink water to make it seem like I actually went to the bathroom. _'Thank you sound proof walls.' _I thought to myself as I opened the door.

As I sat on the couch, the hotel room phone rang, and Ben answered it. When he finished, he signaled Kevin into the kitchen so they could talk. I took that chance to call Aly.

"_**Hello?" Aly said.**_

"Hey Aly, you tried to call me earlier. What about?" I said.

"_**Well, I did as you told me to and no one hated me." Aly said, "Well, my parents were a little disappointed when I told them, but everyone else was happy."**_

"How did Raviv react?" I said.

"_**When I told him that I had something to tell me, he said he had something to tell me. I told him to go first, and he asked me to marry him! I was so ecstatic, then I told him that I was pregnant, and he look like he was going to faint for a second. Every since I told him we've been rushing around telling people, such as my family, his family, and you." Aly said, in a giddy voice.**_

"You guys are engaged! Congrats! We'll I was thinking about going shopping for maternity stuff, but now we need to get something for a party. You have to have a party to announce you guys's engagement." I said, practically running for my purse, only to have it snatch away by Ben.

"You two, please let me do this alone, or stay out of site. I have to go shopping. I can't sit around and watch you two play video games. Besides when I go home, you two can't come. My parents are already freaking out with the whole, singer Jesse thing." I said, taking my purse from Ben.

"We will let you go alone, if you where this tracking device. It is a bracelet, and if you need help push the stone and we will come running." Ben said.

"Cool." I said, returning to my phone call. "Can you pick me up? I know you can't resist a shopping trip." I said, giggling.

"_**Yeah, sure. See ya in a few." Aly said.**_

"Bye." I said, looking down at my clothes to ok them. When Aly and AJ pulled up I said to Ben and Kevin, "Be sure to tell Madison where I went, and to call me if I'm needed."

We found the best party stuff, and the cutest maternity clothes. Aly was so excited about being able to be a mom. She told us they were going to get married next month, and that it was going to be a small wedding, including family and friends only.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day, I talked to Jesse and we decided that we were going to go out to dinner and a movie for my last day, and that I will just live with him when the time comes.

Later that evening, I got a call from Steph. (A/n from earlier chapters)

"Hey loser, what's up?" I said, as I answered.

"_**Hey squishy, I was just wondering why I have to hear about you and Jesse from the TV." Steph said; sounding annoyed.**_

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately. Can you hold on a sec? I have someone on the other line." I said, switching lines. It was Aly.

"Hey Aly, I'm going to switch to three way with Steph." I said, connecting back to the other one.

"Are you still here, Steph?" I asked.

"_**Yeah." She said**_

"_**HEY! Stop it; I'm trying to surprise someone! Raviv, no!" Aly squealed.**_

"_**Oh my God, Aly is that you?!" Steph said.**_

"_**Yep, I mean…darn sorry Becca, Raviv tickled me." Aly said.**_

"It is fine, just tell him I'm going to kick his ass later. Aly is there a few things you want to tell Steph or should I go first." I said.

"_**I'll go. First of all, I can't wait till this summer. Well, Raviv and I are engaged, and I'm pregnant!" Aly said.**_

"_**Oh my God, you and Raviv are engaged, and you are going to have a baby! Oh my God, this is so exciting. Wait, what is going on this summer?" Steph said.**_

"Well, since I'm going to be working down here with Jesse I'm going to live with him, don't worry he does have an extra room, and you are spending the summer with me. We get to help plan Aly's wedding and more." I said.

"_**So you thought I would just go to Las Angeles, without even asking me." Steph said, trying to sound offended, but miserably failing.**_

"Ha-ha-hmm…yeah I did, since well I know you would say yes." I said, suppressing laughter.

"_**Sometimes being your best friend has its disadvantages." Steph said, in a joking voice, "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you when you get back, Becca. Bye, you two." Steph said.**_

"_**So, what are you and Jesse going to do tomorrow, for your last day?" Aly said, trying to pry information from me that wasn't there.**_

"Well, we are going to a romantic restaurant, and then we are going to see a movie of my choice. After that we are going back to his place, and we are going to watch some scary movies, because Jesse says he will need to make-up for the chick flick I'm going to choose. Madison said, that by that time it will be so late, and that she will kill me if I come to the room, so I'm spending the night." I said, nodding to myself.

"_**That is all?" Aly said, in a sly voice.**_

"Yuck, Aly you are truly perverted, and if anything else happens it wasn't planned." I said, sighing with disbelief.

"_**Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but think. I'm stopping don't worry." Aly said, laughing even harder.**_

"Allison Michalka, you are so dead. I'm going to come over there and beat you with a wooden spoon." I said; using the threat I hadn't used in many years.

"_**I'm sure you will." Aly said, in a sarcastic tone.**_

"I will," I said getting up and running it the kitchen, and digging through the drawers, "Once I find one." I said, curling up in laughter. We were laughing so hard we couldn't talk. "Okay, I can't find a wooden spoon. So you're safe for now, but when I see you I'm going to tickle you so much you are going to pee your pants with laughter." I said, still giggling, trying to recover.

"_**Too late, you just about made me pee my pants now." Aly said, breathing heavily.**_

"You deserved it." I said sarcastically.

"_**You said earlier that if 'anything' happens it wasn't planned. Honey, I just have to tell you that you never plan for 'anything' to happen. That means there is a possibility that 'anything' might happen, so you should buy protection just in case." Aly said, being serious.**_

"Aly, I'm way ahead of you. I can't believe you thought of me having sex first off. Jesse knows I want to save my virginity for marriage. But I did buy protection just in case you never know what is going to happen, and I'm sure if we don't make love then we will later." I said.

Aly let out a big sigh and said, **_"Good, because that is how I got pregnant. I've spent the night at Raviv's plenty of times, and I never thought once that maybe we would have sex. I kinda wish I had like you, not that I don't want to be pregnant with Raviv's kid, but my career was going so great, and now A.J. has to go solo. She is a little upset at me for that one reason; she doesn't want to go solo. She says she is too shy."_**

"I only thought of buying protection because you are pregnant, Aly. That is the truth. Why does A.J. not want to go solo truly? I know she isn't shy." I said, curiosity picking at my brain.

" _**I don't know, let me get her and maybe you can help our tiny dilemma." Aly said.**_

I heard some shuffling in the background, quite voices, and then A.J. answered **_"Hey Becca! What's up?"_**

"Not much I was just wondering why you don't want to go solo, for at least a little while. Truthfully, Amanda." I said, in a worried voice.

"_**I'm scared, that is the truth. I don't want to be, but without someone I trust who can be there with me on the stage, helping me, I'm terrified." A.J. said, in a quite voice.**_

"A.J. it is okay to be scared. Is there anything I can do to help?" I said.

"_**Could you take Aly's place, just while she is pregnant?" A.J. asked. "You are practically a sister anyway, and you know all our songs."**_

"I know all your songs, except the new one you guys just recorded. You have to do that one is concert, and I wont learn it in time. I also have to do vocal lessons, recording, dance practice, and I have to choreographer a dance for Jesse and I. I'm having Steph come down this summer; maybe she could do it with you for those few months. We can have you sing solo songs a few times during the shows, and see how you feel about going solo. Does that sound okay? I would do the shows with you, if I only could. Here soon Jesse and I are going to go on our first tour, and with everything else I'm already dedicated to, I just can't. I'm sorry." I said, feeling really bad.

"_**It is fine, maybe your idea will work. But won't Steph want to spend time with you and Jesse?" A.J. said.**_

"We will be so busy, we won't have much time to hang out. So it is fine." I said.

"_**That is a great idea, Becca. Thank You! Aly is getting another call so I'll let you go. It is probably Raviv parents, you will be holding for a long time if it is. His mom loves to talk." A.J. said, lightly laughing.**_

"Really that is funny. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I said, closing my phone, and taking in everything.

My Last Day

The restaurant was beautiful; it was so romantic. We ate; we danced, we laugh, and talked. It was the most amazing date I ever had. I decided to go see 'John Tucker must die'. It was a hilarious movie, even Jesse was crying from laughter.

"That was a fucking hilarious movie, Becca. You do know I would never do that, right?" Jesse said, as we left the movie.

"I know." I said, with a huge smile giving him a quick kiss.

"Good, because you are my one and only girl, and if any guy tries to get fresh with you, tell me. I might have to do something inappropriately violent." Jesse said, opening the car door for me. I laughed as I got in.

Jesse decided to watch Texas Chain Saw Massacre 'The Beginning'. I wasn't really watching it, but Jesse was really getting into it. So when I got up to go to the restroom, I thought I would scare him when I got back. But when I went back into the living room Jesse wasn't there. I paused the movie and began looking for him. I looked everywhere, and still couldn't find him. _'Where could he be' _I thought, _'Basement!' _ I ran to the basement door and tried to open it, it was locked. "Damn! Jesse, where are you? I'm going to take out your movie if you don't get in the living room soon." I said, hoping to trick him out of hiding. When he didn't come out I sat down on the couch, and pressed play, and began to watch the movie. I was getting into it when Jesse came up behind me, and grabbed me. I screamed and jumped up, yelling, "Jesse! Oh my god! What the hell were you thinking? Where were you?"

"I was hiding in the basement, and I was thinking it would be funny to scare you, since you were going to scare me." Jesse said, with a sly grin.

"You are so mean. I knew that door wasn't locked before. Wait…how did you know I was going to scare you?" I said.

"I just knew you would." Jesse said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken. You are lucky I didn't punch you or something. I guess I knew it was you, next time you won't be so lucky." I said, sitting back down.

"Well, I want to finish this movie from where I was, so go back to that scene." Jesse said, sitting down next to me.

After I changed the movie back to the right scene I leaned on to Jesse, laying my head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around me. _'It amazes me how well we fit together.' _I thought, snuggling closer to him. I slowly began to drift to sleep I woke up when Jesse tried to get off the couch, and had to move me. "Sorry." He said.

"It is fine. Did the movie end good?" I said, sitting up on my elbows.

"Yeah it did." Jesse said.

"I'll have to watch it some other time." I said, stretching me arms above my head.

"You know you look like an angel when you sleep." Jesse said.

"I do not. I'm pretty sure I snore and drool." I said, with disgust.

"No you don't you sleep very peacefully. It would be very fun to mess with you." Jesse said, lightly laughing.

"I'm sure." I said yawning. "I think I'm going to go change into my pjs and go to sleep." I said, getting up and going towards the guest room.

"Yeah, you have a long day tomorrow. What time are you leaving?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Madison is going to call me when she wakes up. Do you mind driving me over there?" I said.

"No problem, anything for you." Jesse said, giving me a good night kiss. "Oh before you go to sleep I have something to give you." Jesse said, heading into his room and coming out with a small box.

I opened it and saw a razor phone; then I said, "Jesse, why are you giving me a phone?" I looked at him with a tired, puzzled face.

"Well I remember that you and your dad got into an argument, and I thought that he might take your phone. So I thought that this could be a secret phone, one that is only used to call Aly, A.J., Raviv, and I. So you could keep in contact with out having to watch what you say." Jesse said.

"Thank You. This is so sweet. Good-night." I said, giving him one last kiss.

"Good-night." Jesse said.

**Hey everyone I finished this chap. my second day back from spring break. I'm very proud of myself. This is my longest chapter so far 8 pages, YEAH! Okay now that I have stopped rambling, REVIEW!**

**LOTS OF LOVE  
Froggy2045**


	7. coming home and graduation

**Hey everyone, I'm working so hard you won't even believe. Every waking minute I'm writing on one of my stories. Okay, I'm done gloating. I hope that you like this chapter. Typos and small plot changes.**

**Home and graduation**

Buzz…buzz…buzz… "Ughh…Hello." I said, in a sleepy voice picking up my phone.

"Hey girl. You have no idea how tired I am. This is your wake up call you need to be here in thirty minutes." Madison said, yawning.

"What time is it?" I said, turning towards the clock, "5:30 in the morning, damn Gill must want to get on the road."

"We do have a long drive." Madison said.

"Whatever, I'm getting up. See ya, soon." I said, hanging up.

I stood up, and grabbed my overnight bag. I quickly changed, and ran a brush through my hair. I went into to Jesse's room. "Jesse, baby it is time to wake up." I said, climbing onto the bed.

"No, it is not." He said in a defiant voice.

"Yes, it is." I said, kissing his neck.

Jesse growled, and then said, "Fine. Why are you leaving so early?"

"Because Gill is a spaz." I said, kissing him, as to wake him up. He immediately reacted, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss.

"Ughh…Jesse I have to go. Come on, get up, and get dressed." I said, pulling away, and jumping off the bed. Jesse slowly climbed out of bed, and stretched. He slowly walked over to his dresser, grabbed some clothes, and heading to the bathroom. I skipped into the living room, and sat on the couch.

After about five minutes, Jesse walked in looking half asleep. He looked at me with disgust as he said, "How can you be so energetic?"

"Well, I feel asleep during the movie, and I'm naturally energetic. That's why you love me." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That is not just why I love you. I love you because you are sweet, spicy, and you always treat people like people, Oh, and because you love me." Jesse said, kissing down my jaw between each reason.

I laughed, and said, "When did you get so full of yourself?"

"About two years ago." Jesse said, putting his arm around my shoulder, and lead me out the door.

Jesse opened the car door for me when we got to the hotel. "Babe, when is your graduation?" Jesse said.

"Oh, no Jesse. You can't come, no one from here can. It will make things worse with my family." I said, closing the car door, and leaning against it.

"Becca, I have to. It is part of male pride. I have to show off my super hot, super smart girlfriend." Jesse said, leaning one arm against the car.

"It will cause problems. With people, there is going to be enough talk about me being on TV, and us dating. You there might cause a riot." I said, blowing some hair out of my face.

"I'm coming, now tell me or I will get Madison to. Honey, your parents have never meet me, maybe this will make things better." Jesse said.

"Whatever, the graduation is on May 18th. We are having a senior party the day before, so come then. But please tell me before you come down. I'll come down to Wichita and pick you up. Okay?" I said.

"That sounds perfect. I'll talk to you later." Jesse said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey, a girl needs more of a goodbye than that." I said, with a sly smile. Jesse pulled me close and slowly, romantically kissed me. I leaned back against the car, and deepened the kiss.

I don't know how long we were standing there kissing, but I pulled away when Madison yelled, "Do you two every come up for air?" She walked over there, and said, "Come on, we've got to go. See you later, Jesse." She hugged him and said, "Tell Josh that he needs to find a girlfriend…his own age."

"Will do. I'll see you later, babe." Jesse said, giving me one last kiss.

"Bye." I said, reluctantly leaving with Madison.

The ride home seemed shorter, but that could be because I was texting Jesse, Aly, and A.J. When we got home around eleven at night, I saw my family and Steph waiting for me. Rachel ran up and gave me a hug, while she was rambling about Jesse, and Hollywood.

"Rach, calm down. I'll tell you everything later. Hey Steph. Hi mom, and dad." I said, giving each of them a hug.

"Just because we are glad you are home doesn't mean that you aren't in trouble young lady." My father said.

"Oh Robert leave her alone, she just got home. You can lecture her later." My mom said.

"Fine, we will talk about this later. But give me your phone now. I can't have you texting him or what not until then." Robert said.

"Oh, gee, am I excited." I said getting in the car and handing him the phone they bought me.

As we drove the five-block drive I wished I had walked, with Rachel next to me going on and on, my father trying to lecture me, and my mother singing along with the radio, all I wanted was peace and quiet. Once we got home I took my dirty laundry to the laundry room, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I put in Jesse's 'Right Where You Want Me' CD in, grabbed my journal, and wrote about the past weeks.

I heard a knock on the door, and a quiet voice saying, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah Rach, feel free." I said, putting my journal in my desk.

"So, you said that you would tell me everything, so come on tell me everything." Rachel said.

"Well, you remember when we went to LA before, and I got in a huge fight with mom and Dad. That was when I first met Jesse, which was also when I first dated him. Mom and Dad didn't even know him, and they still haven't met him. The think he is a bad guy, just because he is famous. When we left we promised to stay in contact, but our parents took my phone, and wouldn't let me answer the phone. Also Jesse's manager thought I was going to distract him, so we lost contact. It broke my heart." I said, gulping back unshed tears.

"Geeze, that really hovers. I would hate mom, and dad if they did that to me." Rachel said.

"I wanted to, but I was sixteen, and I knew I couldn't take care of myself. When I figured out that we were going to LA for the choir trip, I was terrified. I thought that if I saw him again that I would get my heart broken again, but he convinced me otherwise." I said, smiling.

"How did he convince you?" Rachel said, in amazement.

"Reasoning. Being a gentleman. Lots and lots of talking, and comforting." I said.

"Wow, you are so lucky. You already found your true love. I don't think I ever will." Rachel said, in a sad voice.

"You will, someday soon. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week or even next year, but you will find true love, and never, ever let it go. It was fate that I didn't lose Jesse. You have a lot of life to live still, live it to your fullest. Okay, Rach?" I said.

"Alright, well I better go get ready for bed." Rachel said, getting up and heading towards the door. "Thank you for letting me talk to you." She said, right before she left.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day when I went to school, it was chaos, and I was sent home, because people wouldn't leave me alone. I got to the house a little after one to find my mother in the yard waiting for me. "Are you alright darling? I got a call from the school saying they had to send you home for protection. We live in Stafford, a small safe town what do you need protection from." She said, running up to me.

"Calm down, Mom. I was sent home because of the whole LA thing, people just kept pestering me." I said, trying to get out of her death grip.

"Oh, alright. What about your schoolwork? You still need to maintain a 3.5 grade point average." My mother said.

"Don't worry. I've got my homework for the day, and I will be going in for tutoring for the rest of the week. For the last two days of school, for me, I will go and suffer. Then I will party, and graduate, the party some more." I said.

"My baby is growing up. She is going to leave me." My mother said, beginning to cry, hugging me.

"It is okay, Mom. I'll have Jesse to protect me." I said, regretting the words immediately when my mom went stiff.

"You are going to live with him?" She said.

"Yes, he has an extra bedroom, so don't worry. I'm going to take school online, and I have a great job already. Mom, everything is perfectly set out. And before you get mad, I wanted to tell you Jesse is coming down the day before graduation to meet you two. I want everyone to get along, I promise you are going to love him, I do." I said, walking into the house.

The next week, was filled with packing, schoolwork, and fights with my parents. They are so unreasonable. My father says he won't even talk to Jesse. I guess inviting him to come early was a bad idea.

My last day of school, our senior class had a meeting for our party. As the class president I had to be there. "Emily, do you have your ballroom approved for the party?" I asked; going down the list to make sure everything was in check.

"Yeah, my mom said we could use any of the lights we want, just don't break anything." Emily said.

"Great. Michael, are you still DJing?" I said.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if Jesse was coming for the party." Michael said.

"Yes, he is. Why?" I said, warily.

"Well, since you already are making a speech, I was wondering if you two could guest star, and sing a little ditty for us." Michael said.

"I don't see any problem in it. It everyone else okay with it?" I said.

"Yeah." Was scattered around the room.

"Is anyone opposed?" I asked. No answer. "Last chance, speak now or forever hold your peace." I said. Still, no answer. "Good. Madison, do you have all the decorations? I asked.

"Yeah, and decorating committee we are meeting three hours before the party, we are going to decorate, then you can leave and get ready." She said, looking at each of the decorating committee personal.

"Snack committee, do you have everything in order?" I said.

"Yes, we are going to go in about a hour and a half before and get set up." Bethany said.

"Thank you, Beth. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" I said, looking around. "No, good. Thank you everyone for coming, senior class meeting of '07 is now adjourned." I said; I began picking up, all my papers as Brandon came up to me.

"Can I talk to you?" He said, meekly.

"Yes, what do you need?" I said, still in business mode.

"I'm sorry for before, I was just so angry. My girlfriend just broke up with me, and then I was mad at any person who had every turned me down. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm really sorry." He said, with an apologetic face.

"It is okay. I understand what you were feeling, actually I totally forgot about the phone call, with everything going on." I said, lightly laughing. "Things have been a little crazy at home. Well, I've got to go, I'm going to pick Jesse up from the airport here soon, so I have to get ready." I said, looking at my watch, and walking away.

I was in my room finishing my make-up, when Rachel yelled, "Someone is here to see you, Becca!"

I grabbed my purse, went down the stairs, and yelled, "Who ever it is, they better be pretty damn important, because I have some where I need to be."

As I walked into the family room I heard someone say, "I think I'm pretty damn important."

"Jesse!" I said, running up to him and giving him a hug. "Wait, you were supposed to let me pick you up." I said, pushing him at arms lengths, looking him in the eye.

"I missed you too much." Jesse said, leaning towards me.

"Aww, you are so sweet." I said, kissing him. I quickly pulled away at Rachel's gagging. "Rachel, you know one day you are going to enjoy kissing." I said, leaning on Jesse.

"I already do, I'm just not prepared to watch my sister make-out with her boyfriend." She said, smiling.

"Are mom and dad home?" I asked.

"Dad is in his office, but he kind of has a bad case to work with so, I wouldn't bother him. In case you're wondering Jesse, our father is a lawyer. Mom is at the grocery store." Rachel said.

"When mom gets home, tell her that I have a surprise for her, and go get dad; bring them both in here, and I'll drop the bomb." I said.

"Oh, so now I'm a bomb." Jesse said, smiling.

"When you eat Mexican, yes." I said, giving him a look.

"Eww." Rachel said, giving me a disgusted look.

"What? It is true. You are lucky you don't have to live with this fart machine." I said, laughing.

"What fart machine?" My mom said, from the other room. "Rachel, please come and help me."

A few minutes later my mom and dad walked in blindfolded. "Okay, you guys, this is huge for me, and I don't want you to be mad, just give what I'm going to show you a chance. You can take your blindfolds off." I said, nervously wringing my hands.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Engfer, you two don't know how glad I am to finally meet you. All I've heard is praises about what wonderful parents you are from Rebecca." Jesse said, shaking their hands, giving them a hopeful look.

"Oh, Rebecca must have been being modest. We can't be that wonderful." My mother said, giggling.

'Yes, she likes him. Hopefully Dad will too.' I thought.

"I truly can't believe that Rebecca talked about us all that often, because here she only talks about you." My dad said, giving Jesse a look.

"Maybe she wants the people she loves, to know about the other person she loves, and vise-a-versa." Jesse said.

"That is very good logic. Do you study law?" My dad said, putting his arm around Jesse's shoulder and leading him into his office.

"Don't keep him to long we have a party to go to tonight, and I need to discuss some important details about it to him." I said, smiling as Jesse gave me thumbs up behind his back.

"He is a very nice gentlemen. Very polite, I think I like him, Rebecca." My mom said. "Come and help me in the kitchen. We are going to bake celebratory cookies."

"Yum, let's go." I said, following her into the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later, both my father and Jesse walked into the kitchen, saying, "What smells so good?"

"Cookies, once they are done cooling…" I said, slapping back Jesse's hand, "…You guys can have some. Jesse, I didn't get a chance to tell you before, that we are performing at the party, but just a couple songs. I thought we could sing the song Josh had a practicing before, and you could sing one of your songs." I said, pulling of my apron.

"What should I sing?" He said, snatching a cookie.

"Feel free to eat now, I guess. Oh, I don't know, whatever floats your boat." I said, looking at my watch. "I've got to practice my speech, and get ready for the party. Have fun eating cookies, and talking with my family."

I was getting changed when Rachel came barging in. I was stood there in my bra and jeans, giving her the death look. She kind of cringed her face, and said, "Sorry, I was just bringing up your dress for tonight, and I was bringing up everything you needed for graduation. Do you need me to help you into your dress?" She said, hanging everything but the dress in the closet.

"Yeah, I was just looking for my dress. Thank you for bringing it up." I said, putting my hair in a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

Rachel helped me into a sea-green lacey strapless dress. She also did my hair for me, even though I insisted I could do it myself. I had to stop her, and had to tell her to sit down, so I could do my make-up. I stood in front of my full-length mirror, and twirled. "You look so pretty! Aren't you a little over dressed for a party?" Rachel said.

"Not for my senior graduation party." I said, turning to face her. "Go and make sure Jesse is all ready. I've got to get a few things up here, and then I'll meet him in the family room."

"Alright. Before you two leave, I want to take pictures. Okay?" Rachel said, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, grabbing my purse, and my speech. I also slipped on shoes and checked my make-up one last time, before running down the stairs.

"You look great." Jesse said, kissing me when I walked into the living room.

"Well, you look so hot, that you just might melt." I said, off the top of my head.

"That was corny." Jesse said, laughing.

"I didn't think before I spoke." I said, laughing.

"You two better keep those smiles on your face, while I take these pictures." Rachel said, grabbing her camera.

After about 10 minutes, I was getting tired of posing for Rachel. She was so critical. "Rachel, we've got to go. I need to make sure everything is in order." I said, grabbing Jesse's hand and pulling him towards the door.

When I got to Emily's house everything was perfectly set up, well almost. The junior door greeter we hired, got sick and couldn't make it. So as class president, I was stuck with the job.

Almost everyone had arrived, except for Michael, the most important person, as our DJ and sound control person. When he walked in, I grabbed his arm to talk to him. "Michael, when are Jesse and I going to go on?" I asked him.

"Why?" He said, struggling with a piece of equipment.

I grabbed it and followed him to the stage, I said, "Because, we need to warm up."

"Well, I was thinking about 20 minutes of jamming, your speech, then about 10 more minutes jamming, and after all that you guys. From then on out it will be my DJing skills till one." He said, smiling.

"Sounds good. I'm going to dance, mingle, and party. Have fun doing nothing." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. We are like brother and sister; we've known each other so long.

"Everybody, welcome your class president, Rebecca, to the stage." Michael said.

I walked up to the stage thinking, 'I love being their class president. I'm so glad to have these people as my classmates.' I walked up to the microphone, and waited for the cheering to die down. Once it had I said, "Welcome Senior class of 2007 to the last party our class will every have. I have been blessed being able to speak to you now, and to have been chosen to speak tomorrow at graduation. I have known most of you my whole life, though we have had new classmates come, and some old leave. Though we shed tears for all who left, we rejoiced for all the new. I'm proud to say, that with a class of 52 students, we are the biggest graduating class of Stafford, ever! Tomorrow we will separate, and go our different ways, but I don't want us to forget each other. Let's keep in contact, we are not only the biggest graduating class of Stafford, but we are the closest class. We are all friends, and we don't want to lose contact for ten years, until our reunion. So I'm proposing that we get each other's emails, and we send each other one email a week. You don't have to do it, but I would be happy if you would. They don't have to be long emails, just a sentence or two. Maybe asking how's it going, and telling them how things are. The reason I'm proposing this is because, I don't want to go to my ten-year reunion, and not know who my best friends had become. I hope you accept my proposal, and thank you for letting me speak." I said, finishing my speech.

Back on the main floor, I had most of my classmates come up, and tell me that I had a wonderful idea, and that they would accept.

"Now for what everyone has been waiting for. I'm proud to introduce Jesse McCartney, and Rebecca Engfer." Michael said, starting the music for us.

We sang our song, and were given our appropriate applause. I left the stage, and joined Madison in the crowd. "Before, I sing solo. I would like to dedicate this song to Rebecca, you are my beautiful soul, and I hope that all you gentlemen have a beautiful soul to protect." Jesse said, blowing me a kiss.

I could feel tears running down my face as he sang 'Beautiful Soul.' I looked around and saw that not one of my classmates was alone. They had their friends and boyfriends; they were either dancing, or crying with joy. I knew I had to say something to them before Michael got started jamming again. So I went to the edge of the stage and waited for Jesse to finish. When he did I ran up to the microphone and said, "Thank you, Jesse. Everyone, as I was listening to this song, I looked around and saw that each and everyone here has a beautiful soul. Emily it is your keen sense of humor. Aleisa it is the way you aren't afraid to speak your mind. Brandon it would have to be your school spirit, not only your school spirit, just your spirit is wonderful. And Michael it probably is your stupidity that keeps us laughing. You always seem to do something not so smart, just to keep us laughing. Thank you, everyone for your beautiful souls. Now Michael, I think we are ready to party." I said, handing over the mike.

When I got home from the party, I crashed. I was out cold once my head hit the pillow.

THE NEXT DAY

GRADUATION

The graduation was fairly boring, compared to the party. It was like any other graduation; speeches, laughter, tears, and music. It felt a little weird going home, and grabbing the last of my bags, and packing them into the car. We were going to drive to LA, just for the fun of getting lost.

My parents decided against a graduation barbeque, because Jesse and I needed to get on the road a.s.a.p. I wished they hadn't although, it would have been nice to spend a little more time with them, but my mother couldn't stop crying. Her baby has grown up, and is leaving her.

Jesse decided that we would stop, and party ourselves since I missed out on the chance with my family. I guess now Jesse is my family, that makes me so happy, but it also saddens me. Because I want to be a part of his family for forever. It is still early to think of marriage, but with someone like Jesse it is a great thought.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	8. Fans

**Hey everyone, I know it has been a while since I updated but I've been really busy with the end of the school year and all. It will actually be harder for me to update during the summer, because I got accepted into Missions Education Tour (METour), my birthday, Girl Scout camps, church camps, little sisters, and a mother who works on the computer and never lets me on. I'm so glad I have a laptop at school. Anyways I'm getting off topic, I will start writing the actually chapter now. Typos and small plot changes.**

**Fans**

The first day of driving we actually got out of Kansas, and into the unfamiliar territory of Oklahoma. Oklahoma, what can I say? Not much besides lots and lots of dust and wind. Because of this we had to put the top up on the car for most of the drive the first day. We came to a sleepy little town around 10 that night, deciding to stop. We stopped at the only motel in town to find that they had no reservations. The sent us to another town about five miles north. When we go there, we checked with every hotel except one. It was our last hope if we wanted to sleep.

Since Jesse didn't want to be recognized he pulled a hoodie over his eyes. It was up to me to talk to the way too happy receptionist. Annoyed, I walked up to the front desks and asked, "Do you have any vacancies?"

"Let me check." A smiling young receptionist, wearing a nametag that said Sue replied. After searching on the computer, Sue said, "We do have one vacancy. It is nonsmoking, king-size bed room."

I turned to Jesse and said, "How does that sound to you?"

"Right now any room sounds good. How about we stay two days? Tomorrow I can barbeque for you, since you missed the family graduation one. We'll have an even better barbeque." Jesse said; I could practically feel him smiling.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful. We will need the room for two days." I said, turning back to Sue.

"All set. Hey, you look kinda familiar." Sue said, handing me the room key

"I don't know how, we've never met." I said. Then it struck me, she recognized me from TV!

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE REBECCA ENGFER! AND THAT MUST BE JESSE MCCARTNEY! Wait, what are you doing in Oklahoma?" Sue asked.

"We're on a road trip." I simply said, grabbing Jesse's hand and walking away.

FANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANSFANS

"Could she have been any louder? I'm gonna be so mad if we have reporters on our step tomorrow." I said, opening the door.

"It'll be fine." Jesse said, in a tired voice.

"Fine, Jesse, it won't be fine if all of America knows that we are on a road trip, and we will instead have to fly back." I said, angrily. "I just would really like to spend this time with you." I said, lowering my voice. I smiled at him, and said, "Come on, you know that would ruin all the time alone you could have with me."

"You're going to be living with me. I'll have plenty of time to spend with you." He said.

I smacked his arm and said, "What ever. Do you want to take the first shower?"

"No, I'll let you because I'm such a gentlemen." Jesse said.

I graciously took up the offer, grabbing a towel, and a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

When I came back out Jesse was asleep on the bed still in his regular clothing, and he looked very uncomfortable. I tried to wake him up by just shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up. I smiled to myself as I thought of a way to wake him up, and I knew he would get me for it, but it was just to tempting. I climbed over him, bent down, and whispered into Jesse's ear, "Wake up, baby," before kissing on his sensitive spot behind the ear. At first I thought that he didn't wake up, since he didn't move and his breathing didn't change. I sighed, and tried to get off of him, but couldn't because strangely my legs were being held down. He still look asleep, I laughed inwardly, I knew he was up to something. "I know you're awake, baby. Don't make me have to force you to get up." I said. He didn't move, so I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I almost laughed out loud when he reacted.

I squealed as Jesse flipped us over so he was on top of me. "Ya know it isn't nice to bother a man when he is sleeping. That is one way to drive a person crazy," he said.

"I'm sorry, you were asleep in your regular clothes and you looked so uncomfortable. I was only waking you up for your own good." I said, meekly smiling.

"I don't care why you woke me up, all I care about is that I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep at all. Since you woke me up you have to stay up all night too." Jesse said.

"Whatever you are too nice. If I was tired and I wanted to sleep you would let me." I said.

"Not this time." He said.

"Well, how are you going to stop me?" I said.

"By doing this." He said, leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss full of passion. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss we ever shared, this kiss was filled with more love, more passion, more desire. This crazy-making desire was driving our actions and our emotions; and I didn't want it to stop.

Jesse's pulled away, looking me straight in the eye, than he said, "Rebecca, do you really want to do this?"

"Jesse, I want nothing more than to make love to you." I said, pulling him back into a kiss, and helping him take off my shirt.

Shirtless, I reached for Jesse's shirt, when my phone rang. I would've just ignored it but at the same time the hotel room phone rang, and someone knocked on the door. Jesse rolled off of me, and said, "Forget the cell phone, and answer the door. I'll get this phone."

I sighed, put on my shirt, and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration before answering the door. It was several pre-teen girls. The oldest and obviously the leader stepped forward from the pack of giggling girls and said, "Sorry if we bothered you. We saw you two come in and we want to know…can we have your autograph?"

"Yeah, we can do that. Why don't you come in?" I said. As the girls came in I noticed a little girl about five in the back of the group. All the other girls scrambled to Jesse to get his signature, as the younger girl came towards me. I got down on my knees to be level with her and said, "My name is Rebecca. What is yours?

"I'm Sophia. Can you sign my paper?" Sophia said, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I can do that." I said, grabbing a pen.

"Thank you. Do you want to know a secret?" Sophia said, when I gave her back her paper.

"Sure." I said, moving my hair so she could whisper in my ear.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you." Sophia whispered

I felt a lump grow in my throat, my eyes filled with tears as I quietly said, "How would you like to get back stage passes for one of my concerts? It would include spending a full day with Jesse and I."

"Could I really? That would be a dream come true. I always wanted to go to a concert. My big sister will be so mad." Sophia said, her eyes lighting up.

"It has to be okay with your mommy. All right? How about you bring your mom by here tomorrow." I said.

"Okay!" Sophia said, skipping towards the door. She came to a dead stop when one of the older girls yelled at her to wait. I went over to her grabbed her hand and lead her to Jesse, who was sitting in a chair trying to listen to each of the other girls talk.

"Excuse me lady's." I said, pushing through them.

"Who is the pretty little girl?" Jesse asked, motioning to Sophia.

"My name is Sophia, and I'm almost four years old." Sophia said, holding up her fingers to show her age.

"Wow that is huge." Jesse said, smiling.

"Sophia, in case you are wondering his name is Jesse." I said.

She looked like she was trying to make a big decision. Sophia tugged on my shirt and said, "Can I tell my secret to him?"

"Go ahead." I said, scooting her closer.

"I want to grow up just like Rebecca and live happily ever after with a boy like you." Sophia said, out loud.

"Sophia!" One of the older girls said.

Jesse cracked up laughing and he finally managed to say, "It is fine. I'm glad that you want someone like me. I just have to tell you that I'm not perfect and the guy you are going to find isn't going to be either."

"What is perfect?" Sophia asked.

"That is where you do nothing wrong, you always do what's right and you never ever mess up." Jesse said.

"Oh, well I don't know anybody like that. 'Cept maybe Jesus." Sophia said.

"Yeah, he was the one and only perfect person. Can you just remember that nobody is perfect, and sometime they may make mistakes?" Jesse said.

"Yeah."

"Come on Sophia, we have to go."

"Coming!" She yelled, running towards the door, stopping turning back around and giving Jesse and I a hug.

"Thank you!" She said, following the others.

Jesse shut the door, laughing. "Wow, was that at the worst time or what?" Jesse said, turning around. Seeing my dazed face, Jesse came up to me, wrapped his arms around me and said, "What going on inside that head of yours?"

"I'll tell you once I figure it out." I said. I knew what was going through my mind, it was how good he was with kids, and how much I wanted to spend all my life with him, marry him, have his kids. Now I know I'm rushing it, but when you have someone who seems so perfect what else do you dream about, especially when you already fulfilled your childhood dream. I'm only 18 and I want more than I should, what am I going to do with myself. "Any way, who called?' I asked, changing the subjects.

"Oh, umm…it was a prank call. Who called your phone?" Jesse said.

"I don't know let me see." I said, grabbing my phone.

I listened to the message that was left. It was Madison it said: _Hey girlfriend, I'm glad you didn't answer, you need to spend your time with Jesse, if you know what I mean. If you two do budump-budump call me, and give me the details. Not all of them, just a blurry watercolor. Anyway, I think Michael is going to throw up so I'm going to stop talking about you and Jesse budumpa-dumping. Call me ASAP. Love ya, bye!_

I laughed, at what was said. "It was Madison, and you do not want to know what she said."

"Come on, what did she say?' Jesse said.

"I don't think I could repeat it, here listen to it." I said, laughing again. I watched as Jesse's eyes widened, and I laughed again.

"Rebecca, this is not funny, this is horrible. I can't believe you find this amusing, I thought guys were perverted." Jesse said.

"Oh, they are, girls are just more private about their perverseness." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounded private." Jesse said.

"Hey, you asked I wouldn't have shared it with the whole world." I said, grabbing his arm just as he turned. I saw a purple spot on his arm. I firmed my grip on his arm, pulled him back, and said, "What happened?!"

"Hmm…Whoa I dunno." He said, poking at it. "It doesn't hurt. I bet you it will wash off. I'll go take a shower and you calm down, okay?" He said, kissing my forehead.

"Will do." I said, as someone banged on the door. "Who could that be?" I said, opening the door.

It was a girl about our age. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" She said, obviously drunk.

"I think you have the wrong room." I said, quietly

"I think that…that I'm going to be sick." She said, turning white.

"Oh, umm…Jesse can you grab a trash can?" I said, leading her into the room, and giving her a chair. "If you feel sick throw-up in this." I said, giving her the trashcan, than grabbing a wet washcloth and a bottle of water.

She threw up, began bawling, and saying some gibberish things, what was intelligible, was "I'm so stupid, my mom is going to kill me, what am I going to do?"

"Is she going to be okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, she just realized what she did?" I said. I got down to my knees to look her in the eye, and said, "I need you to calm down, and listen to me. What is your name?"

"Samantha." She said, quietly.

"Okay, Samantha, what is your room number?" I said.

"325" Samantha said.

"I'll call them." Jesse said

"Samantha, my name is Rebecca. Can you see straight?" I said.

"Things are a little dizzy." Samantha said.

"Rebecca, can you come here?" Jesse said.

"Yeah." I said, going over to him.

"There is a little problem, when they answered the phone all you could hear was music blaring in the background." Jesse said, quietly.

"Okay, can you keep an eye on her. I'm going to get her…her…who did she say she was here with?" I said.

"She didn't" Jesse said.

"Samantha, who are you here with?" I asked.

"With my cheerleading squad." She said.

I was fuming when I got to the right room, I never ever let my cheerleaders drink or go to crazy parties where they could get drunk. The door wasn't lock so I just walked in. I went straight to the stereo and turned it off, and yelled, "If this is not your room get out!"

After everyone was gone, I said, "Your friend Samantha is down in my room. The rest of you follow me to my room, now."

Once we got down in my room and everyone was seated, I said, trying to keep my cool, "Which one of you is the captain?"

"I am. My name is Nevaeh, and I want to know what the hell is your problem." Nevaeh said.

"I was a cheerleading captain and I know the responsibility it takes. Letting your cheerleaders drink, and do lord knows what will not help." I said.

"Why does it matter to you? You aren't their captain." Nevaeh said.

"No, I'm not, but I still care. Do you want to know why I was chosen captain? Hmm…it wasn't that I was the prettiest or the most popular or the smartest. The reason is because I was the most responsible. I had been my class president since middle school, I have run several clubs, and I have run programs in the community, so the cheerleaders knew I was reliable, and that I wouldn't get pregnant like our last captain. As a captain you have to set and example. Did you girls all have passing grades, or where you too worn out from partying all night to study? Did you feel you did well at competition, or can you not remember much because you were too drunk the night before? Samantha, do you think that is the kind of cheerleader your school, your community wants to see?' I said.

"No, I think that a community wants cheerleaders that not only cheer but get involved." Samantha said.

"Exactly. Now I know I sound like you mothers, but they weren't wrong when they were lecturing you. It has come down to where one of your peers has to step out and say what you are doing is wrong." I said.

"Look we're sorry, but you can't control our actions. We will do what we want." Nevaeh said.

"Nevaeh, shut up. I'm tired of being yelled at by my mom, and my teachers. I want to be a doctor but that is never going to happen if we don't try to make things better." A random girl said.

"Now girls, no need to get in a fight. Listen, how about we have a party tomorrow, but not in the dead of night and no drinking. We can party from 8 to 10 tomorrow night, and I will bring the drinks. How does that sound? I will show you guys how my cheerleaders and I got down. Jesse will come to. Won't you, babe?' I said, turning around.

"Whoa, how did you know he was there? I didn't hear him." One of the cheerleaders said.

"She is psychic." Jesse said, sarcastically. "Hon., why is there a bunch of girls in our room?' Jesse said.

"She is lecturing us." Nevaeh said.

"Well, you probably deserve it. Becca is pretty carefree. She normally doesn't…." Jesse stopped, because all the girls were whispering. "What?"

"Nothing you just look a lot like Jesse McCartney." Nevaeh said.

"That because he is Jesse McCartney." I said.

"You've got to be kidding. That can't be Jesse McCartney. He would never be in the middle of no where Oklahoma." Samantha said.

"Oh yeah, and you know him so well how? Let me guess you have read every magazine article about him, all his fan sites are your favorites, and you own everyone of his CDs." I said, with a smirk.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"Do you actually know him or do you know him the way the media wants you to know him?" I said.

"I guess the way the media wants me to know him. He can't really be that different." Samantha said.

"Hello, standing right here. Yes, I'm different but not the different some stories are twisted. Is everything solved? Can you ladies leave so I can sleep?" Jesse said.

"Jesse, that isn't very nice." I said.

"I don't care right know. I'm tired, and a little frustrated. I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight." Jesse said.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier, but that is no reason to be rude." I said, getting angry.

"Well, if you had just let me be I would have to be awake right now." Jesse said.

"Uh…guys we're still here." Nevaeh said.

"Oh, umm…I'll see you guys later." I said, practically running to the door, and opening it.

"Thank you guys so much, for everything." Samantha said, before leaving.

After the girls left Jesse wouldn't talk to me. He just got in bed, and turned towards the wall. I sighed and began turning off the lights. I climbed in bed after the lights were off and said, "Jesse, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

Jesse rolled over, wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer, and said, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was an asshole."

"I think that were even now." I said, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep." Jesse said, kissing my forehead.

"That sounds wonderful." I said, snuggling closer.

**Okay, everyone here is this chap. I wanted to do more with this but it was going to be way to long and I hadn't updated for a long time. So I decided to go with this. This chapter is about fans, and I've just got to thank all of my reviewers.**

**Lots of love,**

**Froggy2045**


	9. Never Gonna Get That Happy Ending

**Hey everyone, next chap. Are you excited? I am thinking this story has taken a turn for the better. If that makes any sense. Anywho let's get started. Typos and plot changes.**

**Never Gonna Get That Happy Ending**

We didn't get reporters at our door and we didn't fight anymore while we were there. The party was a fabulous non-drinking party. I hope the girls had fun and learned how to have fun with out drinking.

We arrived in California a few days later, around four in the afternoon. I had just set the last thing inside the house when the phone rang. It was Susan:

"Hey Susan, I didn't think you would call." I said.

"Of course I would. I wasn't lying about wanting to know you. When I meet you I just wanted to know more about you, and not in a weird way." Susan said.

"Okay, well do you want to have coffee sometime?" I said.

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons why I was calling. I was wondering, well you know how you said, after the end of the summer that your dance school was having a competition, I wanted to know if you would mind if we featured that, some more interviews and some behind the sense work with you and Jesse. So the people can get to know you better." Susan said.

"That sounds great, but I need to check with my manager, and Jesse. I'll get back to you on that. So when do you what to go out for coffee?" I said.

"Well, how about you check your schedule and call me. My schedule is pretty much open." Susan said.

"Well, I have to go to UCLA campus and meet with my professors about my online classes in a couple days. The next week I begin classes at Deane Dance Center and those last all day. I also have recording, voice lessons, and dance practice with Jesse. Oh, and I forgot that at the end of the first week at Deane Dance Center I get assigned a dance partner. The only day I have open in a while is tomorrow. So can we meet then? Before four though because I'm going to go and see some of my friends." I said.

"Yeah, we can meet then. Just out of curiosity, who are these friends you are seeing?" Susan said.

"Allison and Amanda Michalka, ya know Aly and AJ." I said.

"Oh, I actually met with them once. They are nice girls." Susan said.

"Well, I have to get unpacked, so I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Unpacked?" Susan said.

"Yeah, I just got back to California." I said.

"Are you going to live with Jesse?" Susan said.

"Yeah, I really have to get off the phone. We can't even maneuver through the living room." I said.

"Alright, how about I see you around one tomorrow?" Susan said.

"Sounds good, bye." I said, hanging up

After this summer I would really regret getting to know Susan, she isn't who I think she is.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked.

"Susan, the reporter." I said.

"I don't trust reporters. Don't become friends with her." Jesse said.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing." I said. I was really going to regret not listening to Jesse later.

"Becca, you haven't been famous before. You can't trust reporter, no matter how nice they act. They are all backstabbers, and when Susan does that to you don't say I didn't warn you." Jesse said, grabbing a box that said bathroom on it, and walked off.

I sighed, grabbed a suitcase, and took it to my room. This was going to be a long day.

After I was all unpacked, I basically collapsed on the couch. I saw Jesse grab his keys. "Where are you going, baby?" I said.

"I'm going to see Josh, so he knows we're back. I need to talk to him anyway." Jesse said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to talk to him about something Susan said." I said.

"What was that?" Jesse said.

"She wanted to do a little premier thing, where she records multiple interviews, record us doing things behind the scenes, and my dance stuff." I said.

"I'll request it to him, but Susan should've called him and not you. That is part of her contract with us." Jesse said.

"She called because tomorrow we are going out to coffee." I said.

"Alright, so she just snuck in that little piece of information. She is trying to find dirt on you and she is using you. I know what she is doing." Jesse said.

"How can you be sure?" I said.

"How much have you told her? Hmm…enough to leave her wondering. She wants to know what happened between us. She is going to turn everything you say on you and try to trash you. That is what she did before, that was her job before. Did you know that burning people to the ground? She said the reason she wanted this new job is that she didn't like it when people who would've been great got trashed because of her. But every knows she got her first job originally because she said that if they could survive through her then they could survive being famous." Jesse said.

"She doesn't seem like that." I said.

"It is all part of the act." Jesse said, walking out the door.

I felt myself tearing up inside. I knew that moving here wasn't going to work. I knew we were going to fight. Then why did I feel so bad? I needed to talk to Aly, she'll understand. I grabbed my phone and called Aly.

"Becca? What is the matter?" Aly said.

"I need to talk to you in person, now." I said, holding back tears

"Alright, umm…I'll come over." Aly said.

"I'll see you in a few." I said.

"I'm already in the car, so yeah. I'll talk to you when I get there." Aly said, hanging up.

I began pacing through the living room; I waited for Aly. I almost tripped when the doorbell rang, and I ran for the door.

"Becca, what is the matter? Are you okay? Where is Jesse? Is he okay? Did something happen?" Aly said, storming inside.

"Jesse and I got into this huge fight." I said, beginning to cry again.

"Oh, Becca. Fights happen, okay? They may stink, but the making-up part is really nice." Aly said, trying to comfort me.

"No, that's not it. I know fights are part of a relationship. If anyone knows it's me. Jesse and I have fought so many times. But we just got back and we are already fighting. I knew this was going to happen. I knew that I was going to come back and regret it. It isn't going to work. Jesse and I can't be together, if we are going to work together. It puts to much strain on the relationship. And I can't deal with it, Aly. I don't know what to do. I want to stay and be with the man I love, but if is going to cause me hurt I don't want to. I know Jesse isn't purposely trying to upset me, but he can't even trust my friends." I said.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. Tell me exactly what happened." Aly said.

"Well, I got a call for Susan, and we are going out to coffee later. Jesse got upset that I was becoming friends with her and that is what we fought about." I said.

"Susan? That lady that did your interview?" Aly asked.

"Yeah, what about her?' I said.

"Don't trust her, Becca. Jesse was right about that. She nearly ruined AJ and I. And the way she did it. She gets close to you, uses you, the things you say, and do." Aly said, wide-eyed.

"I think every person deserves a second chance." I said.

"Oh, she had had plenty of second chances. She is a bitch from hell. She will ruin everything." Aly said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about tomorrow? We are going to have coffee." I said.

"Watch her, make sure you don't give her time to make a mental note about something. Make sure she isn't writing, or texting something. Don't answer any really personal questions; keep things simple. Don't tell her anything. If she ask you something that will ruin your career with the wrong answer, tell her one that will only improve things." Aly said.

"And this is going to help me and my relationship with Jesse how?" I said.

"First of all, Susan will ruin that if you give her the chance. So don't blow this. Or you can just call and cancel. She is a reporter, she'll understand. You and Jesse need to work on your trust of each other. I shouldn't be the one telling you this. You two should be talking this out. Becca, what happened to the person who everyone turned to for relationship help? You have never had problems in your relationships before. So I want to you?" Aly said.

"Nothing. Things were great, when I left California. Sure when I got home I fought with my parents, but they like Jesse now…" I said.

"That's it! They don't love Jesse and you know it. It is bothering you." Aly interrupted.

"No, I'm really happy that Jesse and my family get along now, that is not it." I said.

"Then what is it?!" Aly said.

"I want more!" I yelled. "I want more and I can't have it. I want to have that happy ending already, and I don't want to have to go through all the problems to get there. I'm tired of problems, and I'm tired of fighting. I just want that happy ending and sometimes it feels like I'm never going to get it."

"Rebecca! I don't even have that happy ending yet, and I know about wanting more. Becca, you are not pregnant. You don't have to worry about a child, not for several more years. I'm telling you don't have sex without protection until you are ready for a child, because I'm telling you. If you aren't ready your life is going to crumble the second you see that plus on the instant pregnancy test. It isn't to build that back up. You have to have friends, and the guy who put you there. I would rather you accidentally get pregnant with Jesse's child, then you getting mad and doing something stupid, and ending up all alone." Aly said.

"I would never do that, Aly. I can't believe you even thought that, I brought you here to comfort me. Not to make things worse." I said.

"Friends aren't only here to give comfort. They are here to tell you the truth, no matter what. I know this makes you upset, and I'm going to leave you alone to think. When you stop being self-centered, call me. Maybe you should just become friends with Susan." Aly said, grabbing her purse and leaving.

I began crying softly, but it drove into dry sobs that wouldn't go away. I needed some place to go and be alone. I couldn't think of anywhere to go. I just got in my car and drove. I don't know how long I was driving; I just know that it started getting dark when I headed back. 'Why hasn't anyone called me?' I wondered. I grabbed my purse, and dug through it for my cell phone. It wasn't in there. "Shit." I said, driving faster.

I got back to the house, and everyone was there. Quite seriously. Raviv and some of his friends, the Jonas brothers, Aly and AJ and their parents, Jesse and his family, and Josh. I knew I had done something stupid, when all I turned on me.

"Becca! Where have you been?" AJ said.

"I went driving. I needed to clear my head, and I left my cell phone here." I said.

"We figured that much. It just…we thought…well…" AJ said.

"What? That I left? Did all of you really think that?" I said, looking at each and every one of their faces.

Jesse murmured something.

"What Jesse? Speak up." I said.

"I said, I didn't think that you left. I came home and you were gone. I called Aly and she got worried. I kept telling her you would come back on your own, but they think I don't know you any more." Jesse said. I could tell he had been arguing with the others.

"Look, I believe I'm speaking for everyone when I saw we're sorry. We didn't mean to think that, it just that…well ya know." Aly said.

"Yeah, I do. I don't anyone to take this offensively, but if you don't live here please leave." I said.

Once everyone was gone, Jesse pulled me into his arms. I don't know how exactly but we ended up laughing like crazy. "I'm going to call and cancel coffee with Susan." I said, getting up and getting my phone.

"Don't bother. I took care of it." Jesse said.

"How?" I said.

"I just took care of it." Jesse said.

"Okay, whatever." I said.

"So where did you go?" Jesse asked.

"I don't really know. I was just driving. I don't even know how far I went. I came back when it got dark. Did Aly tell you what we talked about?" I said.

"No. What?" Jesse said.

"We kind of got in an argument. She called me self-centered and left. I remember feeling like I had lost everything and couldn't handle it. That is why I left." I said.

"How about you tell me the whole story? Maybe I can help." Jesse said.

"No, I'm fine now. When I went driving, I began thinking, and Aly was right. I was acting self-centered, even if only for a few minutes. She was right about everything. Life isn't easy, relationships aren't easy, and you have to struggle to get to that happy ending." I said.

"Babe, one day we're going to get our happy ever after." Jesse said.

**All right, drama, I love it. Now I have nothing else to say, REVIEW! Peer Pressure, Peer Pressure, Peer Pressure, REVIEW! Okay I'm done. This little review-ending thing is only going to get worse, until I get more than my normal reviews. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!**

**Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	10. Drama

**Hey everyone, do you want the next chapter? Well you can have it. My writers' block is gone!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Typos and small plot changes.**

**Drama**

I stopped by UCLA the next day. I got everything set up, and the admission office told me I could visit my professors to get to know them personally if I wanted to. So I went around and talked to them. One of them, the English Comp teacher, Ms. Luca, really stuck in my mind.

I walked into her office, and was a little taken back by the way it was arranged. It was very colorful, that is all I can say to describe it. It didn't have a theme, just seemed like she stuck what ever she wanted in there. "Uh, hi Ms. Tacita Luca. I'm Rebecca Engfer. I'm one of the online students, and I'm just going around to meet my professors, in case I have to come in for one-on-one or something." I said.

"Oh, yes I remember. I looked at your profile. So you are a singer and a dancer?" Ms. Luca said, turning in her chair to face me. She was wearing a gypsy like outfit.

"Yeah." I said.

"So you are very creative, right?" She said.

"I guess." I said; this was a little weird for me.

"To test your creativity I will send you a test. What you must do is write a paper about love. I don't care how long it is and I don't care much about anything else, except your creativity. That is what we are working on this quarter. To determine when it will be due I need to see your schedule for the next month." Ms. Luca.

"Uh, here." I said, getting out my schedule book,

"How about by the end of the week? Could you do that? I would like this assignment done before you begin classes at the Deane Dance center and your schedule becomes even more busy." Ms. Luca said.

"I will most definitely make that work, Ms. Luca." I said.

"Oh call me, Tacita. Here on your schedule for today it says shopping. Whom are you shopping with?" Tacita said.

"Some of my friends." I said.

"Famous friends?" Tacita said.

"Yeah. Why are you asking so many questions?" I said.

"Well, I was pre-reading this magazine article about you for Susan Paisley. Well some of the comments weren't that nice. I was just wondering if you knew her." Tacita said.

"Yeah, what was said?" I said, mad at myself for telling Susan so much.

"Read it yourself." Tacita said, handing me a paper.

The magazine article said…

_Everyone is wondering about this new mysterious girlfriend of Jesse. I got the inside scoop of her. She thinks that because she is from and small town, and is already famous that she is better than most and does not need to fulfill her promises. Jesse called me and told me that I was not aloud to work with them every again. I never got an explanation. Then I figured it out. She knew about my past and was being a shy freak. I don't think she will make it as a famous person. She won't last through the year, and I'm going to make sure that she doesn't. A person who sleeps with a boy after dating him after a few weeks should not be trusted. She told me herself she was LIVING WITH HIM. She is a whore and should not be working with a Disney person. Her friends are also a horrible influence. One is pregnant and is not married. Another had an affair with an way-too-old male; rumors say it was Jesse and Rebecca's manager. Any more information please contact me._

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. I actually trusted her. Are you going to give this back to her?" I said, very frustrated.

"No, I'm going to send her the document that you will write about love. I will put a note on it and tell her this is her true story and to make sure you get the full credit." She said.

"Wow, are you serious?" I said.

"Yes, I am. I think you have a lot of potential and I want you to get noticed." Tacita said.

"Thank you so much." I said, walking towards the door. "Oh, can I ask you one more thing?" I said.

"Yes." Tacita said.

"What is with the ensemble?" I said, smiling.

"It is for the class today. See you are going to get different assignments than my actual class, because I want to see the difference in the creativity of my online students to the creativity of my students in the actual classroom. This is going along with the writing assignment today." Tacita said.

"Oh, that is cool. Once again, thank you." I said, leaving.

After UCLA, I drove over to Aly and AJ's house to pick them up for our shopping trip. I walked up to the door and actually rang the doorbell, normally I would just walk in but I don't know how things are between us. Their mom opened the door. "Rebecca? You know you can just come in." Carrie said.

"Yeah, I just didn't know with the strain between me and Aly if it would be too smart to just walk in." I said, shrugging.

"Oh honey. I think things are back to normal now. She wouldn't shut up about going shopping today." Carrie said, walking over to the staircase. "Alyson, Amanda, get down here!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah." AJ said, coming down the stairs.

"Becca is here for you guys' shopping trip." Carrie said.

"Hey, Aly should be down soon." AJ said, walking up to me.

"Are things cool between us?" I said, in a hopeful voice.

"Most definitely." AJ said, hugging me.

"Did Aly tell you about our argument?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think she was overreacting, but don't tell her I said that." AJ said, giggling. This caused me to giggle, which caused AJ to giggle even more, and it turned into a giggle-fest.

"What is so funny?" Aly said, walking down the stairs.

"I don't remember." I said, laughing harder.

"Are you guys on something? Cause if you are I want some." Aly said, sarcastically.

"It might hurt the baby." AJ said.

Aly rolled her eyes and said, "Are we going shopping or what?"

"Let's go." I said.

GIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGGIGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLEGIGGLE

"So, have you listened to Ashley's CD yet?" AJ said, walking into the CD store.

"Dude, I own it. I own like every Disney star CD out and once yours is out I will own it." I said, looking at the CDs.

"Well, then we are in the wrong store." Aly said.

"No, I want to see if I could find the mphmf… CD." AJ said.

"What?" I said.

"Never mind, it isn't here." AJ said.

"Is there any particular store you guys want to go to?" Aly said.

"I want to get a new swimsuit." I said.

"Why? What about the one you showed me?" Aly said.

"The top doesn't fit anymore." I said.

"Aww…too bad. It was really cute." Aly said.

"Well, she doesn't need cute any more. She needs sexy. Maybe we should go to Victoria Secrets." AJ said, joking.

"AJ!" I said, smacking her arm.

"I was just kidding." She said, walking into Pac Sun.

I walked in and it was like…WAM! I saw the perfect swimsuit. It was hot pink with a small island and a bee saying Aloha. I grabbed my size and ran to the dressing room. "What do you guys think?" I said, showing Aly and AJ.

"I think you need to tan." AJ said.

"About the suit." I said.

"It is too perfect." Aly said.

"Isn't it?" I said, walking back into the dressing room.

**Okay everyone; this is it. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Love readers,**

**Froggy**

**P.S.-Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review. The button is cute all you have to do is click.**


	11. Love Paper

**Hey everyone, it is really sad how little reviews I have gotten. I can't believe how little, but I feel that even though not many people are reviewing I should still update for those who are faithful. Anyways I'll stop rambling and get back to the story. Small plot changes and typos are fixed.**

**Love Paper**

I sat down on the couch with my laptop and began to write my paper:

_To write a paper on love should be a difficult thing. How is one person supposed to describe all the emotions, the feelings, and the touch to love? The answer is simple; you can't. Only one document out there has described love to the fullest. That would be the bible; in 1 Corinthians 13:4-7: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." Many people do not believe in God, but he really knows how to say it._

_But how am I, a simple human being, supposed to describe love? As I look back on what I thought love was when I was younger, I laugh at how unrealistic it all was . As a young child, I thought love was like in the fairy tales; where the prince came to the rescue. That isn't true, I was probably one of the lucky who did find their prince, but that is another story. At age thirteen, I thought love was being close to someone, a small peck on the cheek, a hug, or maybe holding of the hands. Then I didn't realize that love is so much more. At sixteen, I thought love was the physical, all about the physical. Still then I didn't realize the emotional closeness that comes with love. But love is not only closeness._

_Love is a feeling, a feeling so great that it is practically indescribable. In love you feel an overwhelming joy, happiness. You feel completely light inside. You feel like you are the only two people in the world when you look into each other's eyes. The feelings, the emotions are endless. But love isn't only an emotion or a feeling. Love could be described as a touch; a gentle, caring touch. A touch that can calm the worst of emotional storms. A touch that sends chills up and down your spine, and gives you goose bumps. Love has a touch that makes no sense at all._

_As I am writing this paper I realize that many people think love is just a feeling, an emotion, or a touch, but it is much more. This is the reason why love is indescribable. Why would you try to put another word in place of love, when the perfect word to describe it is its self? I have now realized how simple the paper was to write; I just couldn't find the right word. Love._

I sit back satisfied with what I wrote. I knew I could write a longer document, but this is what Ms. Luca wanted. This is the perfect creative document. I knew that it would make my fans proud. I first wanted to show Jesse before I turned it in, but he was hanging out with the guys. He would be home in a couple of hours, but still I had to share it with someone. So I sent it by email to Stephanie, Aly, and AJ, hoping that they would get it soon. This still did not calm me I needed someone to read it. To try and calm myself I began cleaning. I started with the master's bathroom. We normally kept the house pretty nice so cleaning didn't take long. I even scrubbed the toilets; vacuumed, swept, and mopped the floors twice in all rooms. I did all this in an hour. Still antsy, I checked my email to see if anyone of the girls had read my paper yet, still no response.

By the time Jesse got home the house was shiny it was so clean. "My God, did you get bored? I thought you were writing that paper." Jesse said, giving me a small kiss.

"I did, it was super easy. I wrote it in like thirty minutes. It was so good that I wanted someone to read it but you weren't here and well I needed something to do to pass the time. Sit down, and read." I said, handing Jesse a printed copy of my paper.

"Wow, this is just wow. Inspirational." Jesse said when he was finished.

The next day I got my grade back from Ms. Luca. A 98! That is pretty good, though she did feel I could do a little better. She also said that she sent it to Susan in replacement of her awful other document.

I then prepared to start my dance classes. The day of the first class, Jesse picked me up with the promise of a surprise. He took me to the business district of town and stopped in front of an old warehouse.

"Jesse, what are we doing here?" I asked following him towards the front of the warehouse.

"This is your surprise." Jesse said, blind-folding me.

Once inside, I heard Jesse turn on a lamp and a stereo. He then said, "Are you ready?"

"I think so." I said.

Jesse took off the blind-fold to show me a...

**HAHAHAHA…You have to love me. Okay now that I driving you insane with suspension, review!**

**LOVE YA ALL,**

**Froggy2045**


	12. Assigning Partners

**So…are you ready for the next chapter? Thank you SeondStarToTheRight15 for being like the only person to review. Small typos and plot changes. Anywho…back to the story.**

**Assigning Partners**

Jesse took off the blindfold to show me…a dance studio, completely done up. It had the bars, the whole wall of mirrors, the perfect floor, just everything a dancer would ever need.

Oh my goodness! This is amazing, Jesse. How? When? WOW!" I said, coming to a loss of words.

"Well…because I knew you would want to have a dance studio and I saw this warehouse for sale for pretty cheap considering the size, and when was as of yesterday. There is no need to thank me." Jesse said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my goodness, again. Jesse thank you so much and quit being a smart-ass" I said, giving him a kiss, before turning and saying, "This is so great. I can practice in here, we can work on our routine, and I will be able to figure out the rest of it. Ooh…now I can bring my partner here if we need extra practice."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa. Slow down. You and your male partner here alone." Jesse said.

"Calm down. You can trust me. Right? Beside I won't until I'm sure he is okay, and we don't get our partners for another couple days." I said.

"Okay, alright, I'll chill. When do we pick up Steph?" Jessie said.

"In a couple days." I said.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER….

I was scurrying around the house trying to get ready. I had to get Steph in half 'n hour, then immediately afterwards bring her back to go to dance. I still had another paper to write. I also had to go to voice lessons, go to the recording studio, and go through the dance I choreographed with Jesse. Not to mention that Aly's wedding was coming up so there was extra pressure being put on me…by myself.

So as I'm trying to get my bags packed for dance, and clean up and the same time; the phone rings.

Jesse quickly grabbed it when I yelled a curse. "All right I'll tell her." Jesse said, hanging up the phone, as I collapsed in a chair. "That was Aly she said, if you want her to she will pick up Steph." Jesse said.

"No, Steph is going to stay here. I should do it." I said, determined but secretly wanting to take Aly up on her offer.

"Becca, you are over working yourself. You have all this stuff on your plate, why not Aly do this one thing. You need to relax, in a couple days is your birthday, and you don't want to be all stressed out." Jesse said, rubbing my back.

"Oh my god! I forgot my OWN birthday! What kinda person forgets their own birthday!?" I said, feeling completely hopeless.

"A very busy person. Listen to me, I will get everything planned and the day of your birthday you are going to go to a spa and relax. Get your hair and nails done, whatever it takes to get you to relax." Jesse said.

"Okay, I'll try and relax. Can you call Aly back and tell her to please pick up Steph? I'm going to go and get ready for class. Today we get assigned partners, if wanted." I said.

"Hopefully you get a good one." Jesse said.

"Jesse, this is a school for professional dancers. They are all good." I said.

"Well the person may not be compatible with you." Jesse said.

"That's true, I guess. See? Now I'm so relaxed I don't care." I said.

"Uh-hu. You're not going to get any leeway with me." Jesse said.

"Like I would turn down a spa day, especially when I don't have to pay." I said.

"Alright everyone today we are assigning partners to those who want one. If you do not want or need a partner you are in the wrong room." Carlie one of the summer dance supervisors, who danced on Broadway, said. "Males stand on the left side, females on the right. I'm going to call out your name and then the name of your partner. You have been matched by the dancing styles we have seen these past couple of weeks." She said, as people moved to the correct side of the room.

I patiently waited until I heard my name called. "Rebecca, you will be partnered with Deavon for any partner dance you choose." Carlie said.

After class got out I ran to catch up with Deavon. "Hey Deavon. I was just wondering when you wanted to get together and decide what we want to do." I said.

"Um…I have no clue. Some time this week most definitely. How about 2 days from now?" Deavon said.

"I can't do that. That's my birthday and my friends are throwing me a party, and my boyfriend is 'forcing' me to take a spa day, but the next day I'm totally free after one." I said.

"Sounds good. Where do you want to meet?" Deavon asked.

"How about at my studio? Here is the address." I said, writing on a piece of paper. Honk…honk…"Well that's my ride. I'll talk to you then." I said.

"How was class?" Jesse asked.

"Fine, that guy back there is my new partner in crime." I said, sarcastically.

"But, I thought I was your partner in crime." Stephanie said, from the back seat.

"Were you there just a second ago?" I said, a little startled. I hadn't seen her.

"Yeah, what did I scare you?" Steph said.

"No, I just didn't see you. So has Aly talked to you yet?" I said.

"About the whole AJ dilemma, yeah. I told her I would try a couple of concerts, but I'm not for sure." Steph said.

**Okay, so this chapter majorly sucks, but the dance partner information is really important for later more drastic chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Froggy2045**


	13. Party Up

**Hey everyone, I'm excited about what is going to happen and thank you Anna Christie for the help. I hope more people start reviewing. I like reviews so please give me your input but no flames PLEASE! Typos and small plot changes are done in this chapter.**

**Party Up**

"Ok, Jesse bend at your knees, hand at your sides, then come up and pop your hands up. Like you are making a slam dunk." I said, doing my counter move.

"What was that you just did?" Jesse said.

"That was my move. Now you take my hand, I'm going to lean back and let all my weight go to my feet. This will cause me to slide in front of you. In the process let go of my hand and let me slide. You are going to make it kind of look like you threw me. Then cross your feet and spin out. I'm going to be doing some fancy stuff in the background. At this point, you sing. I spin towards you, begin singing. Hercules pose." I said, coaching Jesse through the dance.

"What?" Jesse said.

"Kind of like flexing your muscles, but don't flex. I will then be in front of you singing. Slowly slide your hand down my arm, interlocking fingers. Now spin, spin, spin. Pull me close. Last phrase of song, looking in each others eyes." I said.

"I don't know about the beginning." Jesse said, panting.

"What part?" I said.

"The very beginning. I have no clue how we start." Jesse said.

I started laughing, like rolling on the floor laughing.

"What is so funny?" Jesse said.

"I told you that we wouldn't do the beginning till we had to rest of the dance down when we started practicing." I said, trying to catch my breath from laughing.

"No, you didn't." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I did. We can go over that now if you want to, or we can stop for the day, or we can continue to practice what we've got now." I said.

"Umm…I think we should just go over the beginning, just so I can get a feel for it." Jesse said.

"Okay, now the song starts out slow with you singing. You come out slowly to me; you come behind still singing. I turn my head toward you, smiling. I reach up behind me sliding my fingers down your jaw line, dropping to chest pushing back from you. When I 'push' you, you jump back, arms in low 'v', fingers sprawled. Do you get what we need to do so far?" I said.

"Yeah. Let's run through it." Jesse said.

"Okay." I said, going to the center of the dance floor.

Jesse came in singing. As I reached for his jaw line he started laughing

"Jesse!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Let's start over." Jesse said.

"Let's start where you come behind me." I said.

I got my fingers from his ear to half down his cheek when Jesse leaned down and kiss me. I quickly pulled away. "Come on, Jesse or I'm going to make you wear tights." I said.

I got back in starting position. The same thing happened! "Damn it, Jesse. Come on. This is serious." I said.

"I can't help it. What you are doing is a major turn on." Jesse said, crossing his arms in defense.

"Naturally. Let's start off different. Camera's come in on you chasing me, both of us laughing. Using this as a background screen you come in singing. I come in singing. We meet center stage interlock fingers continuing to sing. Small twirl. You put your mike on a mike stand. Grab it and just sing with it. Like in most of your videos. This goes then to me, doing the same. Then the chorus, you pull mike off, touch the ground spin up towards me. I will pull my mike and do opposite. I will reach for the sky basically, and then spin towards you. I throw one hand up, the for you the slam-dunk. Back to verses doing same as before with mike stands. Then to what I showed you before. Simple enough." I said, turning towards Jesse, whom had a quizzical look on his face.

"No, I'm lost." Jesse said.

"Let's stop." I said, grabbing my stuff and heading towards the car.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said, when he caught up to me.

"Why? There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm trying that new thing relaxing you know and right now this isn't helping." I said.

"When we get home, do you want a massage?" Jesse said.

"That would be wonderful." I said, kissing him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up excited for the next day, my birthday. Not because I was going to have a spa day or my friends were throwing me a party. I was excited to get a day of relaxing. A day where I don't have to worry about anything except what my friends were going to make me do at the party, but otherwise I would be worry-free.

I woke up with the thought that I wish today was my birthday. Today was going to be a busy day. First I had to drop off Steph to work out something with Aly, then I had to go and get ready for a movie premier that Jesse and I would be announcing the stars of the movie at. That was going to be going on all day. The movie wasn't even till eight that night, but we still had to be there to…I don't even remember what Josh said we had to be there for.

After driving Steph to Aly's, I went to Josh's house to get the outfit for the premier. I am going to wear. A sleeve-less black dress, with shredded bottom hem, giving it a dancer look.

The premier wasn't anything special. The movie wasn't even that great but it was just for the publicity. The movie was one of those really stupid movies that make absolutely no sense. It wasn't even funny. But I had fun hanging out with the main actors, which were Sarah Michelle Geller, Orlando Bloom, Allison Hanigan, and James Marsters. They were so funny; the only bad part was Jesse barely hung out with us. He was always on his phone. I don't know who he was talking to but…

MY BIRTHDAY

I woke up and I felt like dancing. Well I woke up felling like that often but today I really felt like dancing. So the first thing I do is put in a mixed Cd. As I got my clothes out for the day and made my bed I sang and danced along to 'Walking on Sunshine' by Aly and AJ. As I walked from the bedroom to the bathroom I saw Steph shaking her head at me as I continued to sing and dance.

When I was finished getting ready. I came practically skipping into the kitchen to get some toast. "Good morning, guys" I said, in a chipper voice.

"Bah-hum-bug." Jesse said, get some coffee.

"Good morning, Becca." Steph said, yawning.

"Come on. Wake up! Today is my birthday, I say that it is illegal to be tired." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, right." Steph said.

Jesse just gave me a look. "Baby, I know you are excited, but please make it bearable for the not morning people." He said, giving me a small kiss.

"Becca, you are turning nineteen, right?" Steph said.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"That means you get nineteen spankings. Do you want to hold her down or should I, Jesse?" Steph said, with a sly grin.

"Oh, no please don't do this. Come on you know AJ and Aly are going to do the same thing to me. I don't want to be spanked." I said, pleading with Jesse and Steph.

"I think I have a better chance at holding her down. She won't be afraid to hurt me. Should we use a paddle, Steph?" Jesse said, slightly laughing.

"Naw. My hand is purty good. Let me just warmed up." Steph said, rubbing her hands together.

Jesse looked at me and laughed. "Come on. You guys are so mean." I said, scooting into the corner. "Just leave me…ah!" I screamed, as Jesse grabbed me and held me down. He held down my legs and my back, so there was no way to wiggle free. I had to suffer through nineteen spankings. It was really bad because, in the midst of all this Raviv, Aly and AJ came in and began taking pictures.

"You guys best give me that camera." I said, standing up after Steph had finished.

"No way! These are totally going in my scrap book." Aly said, laughing

I went to chase her, when Jesse grabbed me around the waist to hold me back. "Don't think you aren't in trouble mister." I said, turning towards him.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Jesse said, his hands still around my waist.

"Well…I don't know yet. There are many things I could do…like tights, I could make you wear tights and pose for pictures. Or I could…" I said, getting cut off by a kiss.

"I…am…so…in…love…with…you…that…I…just…couldn't…resist…torturing you…just for this part." Jesse said, between kisses.

"This part is really nice." I said, kissing him. Then '_Flash'_. "Aly, you didn't just take a picture did you?" I said, turning towards her. She had a meek smile on her face. "Let me see it." I said, grabbing the camera. It looked like one of those pictures that are professionally taken, that are really sweet. The ones you find in picture frames before you change it. "I really like this, like really, really. Jesse, this is perfect for our cover idea. Aly, you are a genius." I said, handing Jesse the picture and hugging Aly.

"Wow, this is good. We will definitely show Josh, tomorrow." Jesse said.

"Well, us girls are going to the spa. Then, Aly, Steph, and I will meet you for party preparation." AJ said.

"Cool, Jesse and I are just going to chill till then." Raviv said, kissing Aly.

I just noticed Aly was actually starting to look pregnant. Not by much but she definitely looked a little bloated and knowing she was pregnant made her look barely pregnant. She looked happier than I had ever seen her; this baby has changed her life for the better so far.

"Bye." I said, giving Jesse a kiss.

Once us girls got to the spa the first thing that we did was go and get a facial/manicure/pedicure. It felt so good to relax; I had almost forgotten how good it felt. Then I went to the mud bath, while the rest of them left to do what they had to do. After getting a massage, I went to get my hair and makeup done. You wouldn't believe this but it took all day for me to do all this, and I felt beautiful and fully rejuvenated.

I got picked up by a limo to be taken to my party. I had no clue what was going on or where the party was. I had an idea that the party was going to be at the warehouse but the limo wasn't going in the right direction. So I had no clue where the party was going to be held. We were heading towards the really ritzy area of town. I mean really ritzy huge mansions those billionaires own. I wondered what we were doing in this part of town. I was dressed for a birthday party not a birthday ball. But we just continued driving. We drove for longer than an hour. I was started to get worried what if I had gotten kidnapped like my driver was switched with someone else.

"Umm…where are we going?" I asked the driver, through the intercom.

"All I know is that I'm not supposed to tell you where we are going and if you ask to tell you to your birthday party. Oh and I'm going to give you this outfit. Your boyfriend asks that you change into this." The driver said, lowering the wall thingy, handing the outfit to me.

"Thanks…I guess." I said, taking it from him.

The outfit was a sparkly, black top that was a spaghetti strap with a low back and a pair of jeans with a black velvet design. It was something that I would wear to an interview maybe, but not to my birthday party. I thought the tank top and skirt I chose was pretty cute, but whatever.

The driver pulled up to a dance club. I saw a man outside with a poster that said my name. I walked up to him and said, "Hey, I'm Rebecca"

"Hi. Please follow me." He said.

I followed him through the dance club to the ally, where there was another limo. "What the hell is this?" I said.

"All part of the surprise." Jesse said, stepping out of the car.

"What did you do all this for?" I asked him.

"Well, we needed more time to finish up where we are actually having the party. So I quickly came up with this idea." Jesse said.

"Okay, can we get to the actual party?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are only a couple blocks away." Jesse said, grabbing my hand.

Instead of going to the car, we walked passed it and continued down the block. We came up to a club/arcade. The first two floors was an arcade. Then the banquet hall was on the next floor. Then a club was on the top.

Before we walk inside, I said, "Why did you give me a change of clothes?"

"Totally Josh's idea. Something about the press is going to be here." Jesse said.

"I don't see anyone." I said, thinking it was weird that no reporters were outside asking questions.

When the elevator opened to the club part of the building. The lights flashed on and tons of people yelled, "Surprise!"

I pretended to act surprised. "Oh my goodness! Oh, Mandie!" I said, running up to one of my old friends and hugging her.

"So, were you surprised?" Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Not really, I kinda figured it out. But it was really sweet." I said, giving him a kiss.

We danced, we laughed, we ate, we cried with joy, and I got presents. TONS of presents.

**Ok, here you are. Hope you like it Review please.**

**Love all,**

**Froggy2045**


	14. A Bad Start

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have to give props to my younger sister Tanya. She helped me come up with ideas for this chapter and the next few. Read and Review, please.**

**A Bad Start**

"Hey Deavon, come on in. Let's sit down over there." I said.

"How are you, Rebecca?" Deavon said, kissing my hand.

"Oh, I'm good. I've just been thinking about what we should do. I think we should do a sort of modern ballroom. Kind of like taking different types of music and ballroom dances and mixing them up into a fluid piece; just making our own type of dance. This way the judges of the talent competition can see how many different areas we expertise in." I said, shaking a disgusted feeling.

"Wow…you are way ahead of me. Sounds like a good idea. I was thinking something with a lot of lifts and complicated moves to show that we are strong and graceful. And your idea sort of ties into that." Deavon said.

"Great! Should we practice some lifts or we could run through different ballroom dances or we could just play some music and randomly come up with something, just to test our creativity?" I said.

"Well, I think we should warm up first before deciding what to do." Deavon said.

"Alright." I said, standing up. I went over to the bar and began to stretch me legs. I had a feeling Deavon was watching me. I looked over to where he was stretching quick enough to see him look away. _'Was he checking me out? Probably not.' _I thought.

"Rebecca?" Deavon said.

"Yeah?" I said, turning away from the bar.

"Never mind." Deavon said.

"Ok…so did you think about what you want to practice cause I'm open to anything." I said.

"I was thinking that we should practice some very difficult dances. Like the tango, or other Spanish dances." Deavon said.

"Alright." I said, walking over to the stereo and putting in the appropriate CD.

We danced a simple tango, one with little lifts but a lot of quick footwork. **(A/N: Becca is wearing heels and will be at most dance practices…if she isn't it will be noted.)**

"That was really good." I said, when we finished.

"Yeah, but I think we need to try something more difficult something that test our control, our grace, our speed, and our strength." Deavon said.

"Ok." I said, with an unsure look.

Sure enough we barely made it through the dance. Deavon wanted us to do all these lifts where I'm…well…all up on him. I understand that it is all part of the dance but he was getting a little too handsy.

"You are a very beautiful woman." Deavon said, as we took a break.

"Excuse me!" I said, a little taken back.

"Is it wrong for me to complement you? I think you have a beautiful body." Deavon said.

"Ugh…I have a boyfriend! And I find that very offensive. We are dance partners and possibly friends, but never, ever anything more." I said.

"Well…if you hadn't done all of those seducing moves then maybe I wouldn't have thought of you like that!" Deavon said.

"Whatever! You were checking me out before we even starting dancing and you were the one who wanted to do those moves." I said, astonished that I was even in this argument.

"Oh! So you want me to say sorry for having eyes!" Deavon said, his voice raising.

"Not really! I just think you should've kept your mouth, and since you didn't I think you should apologize for being so blunt!" I said, knowing that soon I would be yelling.

"I thought that you would take it as a complement! I didn't think that you would be so offended! Besides it's not like I want you to fuck me, or anything! I just said you are beautiful. What the hell is wrong with that?!" Deavon yelled.

"You really want to know what the hell is wrong with it! Huh! It gives me the fucking chills. It makes me think you are some disgusting, perverted, asshole! Well, know I don't need to think that because I know the truth! You are a disgusting, perverted, asshole! I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" I yelled.

"You know what?!" Deavon yelled, but he didn't finish because his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it and spat into it, "What?" Then he turned around and lowered his voice and said, "Is she okay?...I'll be there in a couple minutes." Then hung up the phone, grabbed his stuff and said, "Rebecca, I'm sorry. If you are still uncomfortable you can suggest a partner switch. I will try to contain myself though. You really are a great dancer and I think that we will have a great dance if we work together. I've got a family situation, so I will see you at class." Deavon said, leaving.

In frustration, I shut everything off and went home. I must have still been mad because when I came home, I slammed the front door and Jesse said, "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Ha, no shit Sherlock." I said, still in a pissy mood.

"What happened?" Jesse said.

"Deavon was flirting with me and when I chewed him out for it, he just…ugh…I hate him so much." I said, going from mad to sad almost immediately. I slowly slipped down on the floor and began to cry.

Jesse came over there and convinced me to go to the couch to talk about it. "Ok, now tell me everything." Jesse said, in a stern tone.

"It's not a big deal…we just got in a stupid fight." I said, getting up to go wash my face.

"I don't believe that it was just a stupid fight." Jesse said, pulling me back down.

"I don't want you to get mad." I said, beginning to cry again.

"I won't get mad." Jesse said.

"Well, Deavon had just been flirting with me the whole time. He was checking me out, and what not. Then he said I had a beautiful body and I got offended. I…" I said.

"He said what?!" Jesse said, getting mad.

"He commented on my body." I said.

"That freaking…was what he said really obscene?" Jesse said, trying to keep clam.

"No, I just thought it wasn't appropriate. We continued to argue and I sort of called him an asshole. Before he could respond, he got a phone call, apologized and left. I can't believe I said such things. I was so wrong." I said, beginning to cry harder.

"Shh…shh…Becca it's alright. You both made a mistake and the only way to make it right is to talk to Deavon and work something out. If things continue like this then ask for a new partner. I don't like seeing you like this." Jesse said, kissing me.

Next dance class, the instructors were having everyone individually talk about their dance ideas to get them approved for the show. Also the instructors were going to work with each group individually to help with lifts, choreography, and such.

"Hey Deavon." I said, quietly.

"Hi." Deavon said.

"I just want to say I was a little harsh with what I said, and that we had a bad start. I'm really sorry." I said.

"No, it's my fault. If I hadn't said anything then things wouldn't have happened like it did." Deavon said.

"Wanna start again?" I asked.

"Sure…Hello, my name is Deavon." Deavon said, sticking his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rebecca." I said, shaking his hand, laughing.

"Rebecca and Deavon, over here please." Will, one of the best instructors there said. "So, what do you have planned so far?" He said.

"Well…I was thinking about us doing something where we mix up a bunch of different kind of dances into one fluid piece." I said.

"And I was think about doing something with a lot of complicated footwork and lifts." Deavon said.

"Sounds good. How about we practice some lifts? Let's do some smooth ones? Rebecca on point, come towards Deavon in a leap. Deavon you will catch her so one leg is at point. Like you will grab her left leg near upper knee, lower thigh. Right leg will be in fouettépose. Deavon, you will be holding her about mid calf. Do you think you can do that?" Will said.

"Of course, that doesn't sound too hard." I said.

This practice was a lot better than our other one. I hope it continues to be good. Little did I know things would get worse.

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review. You know you want to. LOL.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy 2045**


	15. A Fairytale Wedding

**Hey everyone, I still haven't been getting very many reviews. I would really love to 'hear' (see) your thoughts. I like to know what you think as long as it isn't mean. If you notice something really serious please tell me so I can fix it. Also if you have any ideas you would like to see happen to this story or something small you think would be cool please tell me and I might actually use it. I do get writer's block sometimes and would like some help. Anyways, enough talk, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A Fairy Tale Wedding**

Yeah, Aly is going to have her fairy tale wedding…in two days. Things are so hectic. AJ and Steph have been very busy with concert things that they are just getting their dresses fitted.

This was also very tough on me. I had a final to take the day after her wedding so I was trying to study, do last minute planning for the wedding, keep Deavon from worrying that I'm going to get drunk or hurt and won't be at practice. He is so annoying. He still tries to make moves on me but it isn't as bad. Sometimes it is a little overwhelming. Enough worrying about me, I need to worry about Aly. Right now she was sitting in my front room with every thing.

"Becca, am I going to look pregnant in the dress?" Aly said.

"No. You are still barely pregnant. You look perfect. Like a princess, and Raviv is your prince." I said.

"You think?" Aly said.

"I know. You guys are meant together. If only we could have some fairies come and bless you." I said, smiling.

"Ha-ha." Aly said.

"I mean it. Well not the fairy thing, but you guys are each others match." I said.

"Just like you and Jesse." Aly said.

"It seems like that now." I said.

"And forever." Aly said, smiling at me.

"I hope." I said, smiling.

"Should I go over my vows?" Aly said.

"Didn't you already give them to the pastor?" I said.

"Yeah, but I got them memorized." Aly said.

"Would it help?" I said.

"Yeah." Aly said.

"The bride may now say her vows." I said, in a deep voice.

"Raviv, I love you

Those three simple words

Can change the world

You have changed mine

I want to change yours

I will give myself completely to you

Everything that I have is now yours to take

I'm open for you

And still those small, three words

Are thrumming through me

I love you, Raviv, now and forever." Aly said, smiling at me.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Aly said.

"It was amazing. You wrote that?" I said.

"Of course. That isn't all I felt but it would take forever for me to say all that." Aly said, giggling.

"Wow. I can't wait to hear what Raviv has to say. Aren't you nervous?" I said.

"A little, but not really. I'm so ready for this. I've waited my whole life for him and now the chance is at my fingertips just a little further away. I'm ready to snatch the dream up." Aly said.

"Wow, you are really passionate." I said.

"When it comes to Raviv, oh yeah." Aly said.

"Eww." I said.

"I didn't mean it like that." Aly said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry it just sounded wrong. I meant you're really inspirational." I said.

"How so?" Aly said.

"I don't know. I feel like writing something though." I said.

"Oh." Aly said, laughing.

"Maybe I should take a note pad and a pen to the recital. I could come up with a song." I said.

"You wouldn't." Aly said, with a stern tone.

"Don't make fun of me then. Like you are passionate about Raviv, I'm…I'm not going to finish my sentence." I said, laughing. Both of us began laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

"Becca, I know that AJ is the Maid of Honor, but I want you to say something too." Aly said.

"But why?" I said.

"Well, you are like my best friend and you've helped my through a lot these past few months. So, I wanted you to say something." Aly said.

"Oh…of course I will. I'm seriously honored. You are my best friend Aly, did you know that?" I said, hugging her.

"I think I did." Aly said.

"Well, when I get married you are going to be the Matron of Honor. So then you have to say something. It will be our little secret plan." I said.

"Well, people kind of need to know you if are going to speak." Aly said.

"I know that but we don't need to let anyone else know about your part. I think that if anyone heard that, they would think that Jesse and I are getting married, and we aren't." I said, with a sigh.

"Is it hard living with him and having to keep yourself in check?" Aly said, with interest.

"It was at first, but now things are easier. That could be that we are both kinda busy, so…yeah." I said.

"Ah…so you don't really have time to spend with each other." Aly said.

"Well, I'm kinda busy all day. He leaves in the morning for vocal lessons. That is when I work on school. He comes home long enough to drop me off at dance. I don't know what he does, something I guess. Then he picks me up from dance and takes me to vocal lessons. At this time he goes and works with Josh. On Tuesdays and Thursdays we are in the studio recording. But mostly we don't get 'alone' time with each other until dinner. We try to eat together but with dance it's hard. I have so many dance practices its not even funny. It's worth it but I want to spend more time with Jesse." I said.

"Do you guys ever go out?" Aly said.

"Not really, unless it is work related. We prefer to stay in. See, after dinner we sometimes watch a movie. But most of the time I'm working on school work, while he is watching. We sit next to each other though." I said.

"Oh yeah that is total togetherness." Aly said, sarcastically.

"Hey, it something." I said, lightly smacking her shoulder.

"Instead of coming to the bachelorette party you should spend time with Jesse." Aly said.

"No way! I planned this party; I'm going." I said.

"I'm trying to help. At least you will get to spend time with him at the recital. And he gets to escort you the whole day." Aly said, with a smile.

"Woo…fancy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I have to get ready for the par-tay. So I'll see you later." Aly said, getting up.

I was adding the final touches to my outfit. I was wearing a little black strapless dress, with some gold heels, matching jewelry, and a black satin with dark gold hardware crystal evening bag with magnetic snap closure. I had pinned my hair back with a gold ribbon.

"Jesse, I'm leaving for the bachelorette party. Don't get too drunk at the bachelor party." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Come back here." Jesse said, as I was about to the front door.

"What?" I said, walking over to him.

"You look gorgeous." Jesse said, snaking his arms around me.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him. He returned the kiss very passionately. I slowly pulled away with a smile. "I really have to go." I said.

"No you don't." Jesse said, kissing my neck.

"Jesse." I whined.

"Rebecca." Jesse said, with a devilish smile.

"I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago." I said.

"So you are going to be a little late." Jesse said, capturing my lips before I could complain again. I finally gave in, throwing my purse on the table, and began to deepen the kiss.

We slowly moved towards the couch still kissing. But before we sat down my phone rang. "That's Aly." I said, barely pulling away.

"No…" Jesse said, in a whiney tone.

"I planned the party and I told her I wouldn't miss it. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I said, giving him one last kiss.

"Wait." Jesse said, as I reached the door.

"What?" I said, not moving.

"You might want to fix your make-up before you reach the party." He said, with a smile.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said, finally walking out to my car. I got out my phone and told Aly I was on my way.

I quickly checked my hair, and make-up before going inside the party.

"Finally she arrives." AJ said, when she opened the door.

"Hey everyone." I said, walking in with a huge smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Steph said.

"Nothing. I'm just excited about a girls night." I lied.

"Whatever." Vanessa Hudgens said. Aly invited almost every girl that she had ever met.

"Where do you want this?" I said, holding a present up for Aly.

"Oh, here in my hands." Aly said, taking in from me and sitting down. She began to shake the package, trying figure out what it was. "What is it?" She said.

"Well, open it." I said.

"I want to wait for everyone to get here." Aly said.

"Whose not here?" I said, looking at the group of at least 15 girls.

"Ashley Tisdale. She's always fashionably late." AJ said, just as the doorbell rang. "That's probably her." AJ said, heading towards the door.

"Is anyone else ready to play truth and dare?" Ashley said, walking in.

"Present time!" Aly said, opening mine first. There were two presents in there. One was a pair of fuzzy finger cuffs, as a gag gift, and the other was a picture frame that said 'Good friends bail you out of jail, best friends are sitting there next to you', and in the frame was a picture of Aly and I from the fair 'behind bars'. "I love it." Aly said, jumping up and hugging me.

"You're very welcome. I have something to tell you later. Mm-kay?" I said, in her ear.

"Alright." Aly said, sitting back down. Aly continued to open presents. She got a songbook from Miley. Vanessa, Ashley, and AJ gave her lingerie, and Steph got her a wedding photo album. The other girls got her other things, such as candy, make-up, jewelry, bath stuff, and other small things. "Thank you, everyone." Aly said, as she began to pick up the wrapping paper.

"Time for food." I said, going to the kitchen to grab the platters.

"What did you want to tell me?" Aly said, stuffing all the wrapping paper into the trash.

"You almost didn't get that present." I said, with a huge smile.

"What happen?" Aly said, also grabbing a platter.

"Well, as I was walking out the door, Jesse stopped me and yeah." I said.

"Why did you come?" Aly said.

"Because I love you…a lot!" I said.

"You could be smooching Jesse and you decided to come to the party. I can't believe you." Aly said, walking out to the party room.

"You can't believe me?" I said, following her.

"Yeah, what did I say earlier? Stay home, have a night alone with Jesse, but no…you insisted." Aly said, putting the platter on the table.

"You are my best friend and you expect me not to come to your bachelorette party to spend time with my boyfriend." I said.

"Well, it would have been good for you." Aly said.

"Well, I got plenty of goodness in the twenty extra minutes I spent at the house." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well…well. Everyone is staring at us, aren't they?" Aly said, looking around to see all the other girls staring at us. We both burst out laughing; this caused everyone to laugh. It was a giggle fest.

The party ended roughly around 3 a.m. and I stayed to clean up. So, I didn't get back to the house until 4ish, and I had to be at the beauticians at 9 to get my hair and make-up done the way Aly wanted it for the wedding tomorrow. Surprisingly Jesse pulled into the garage just as I was getting out of the car.

"How was your party?" Jesse said, opening the door.

"Fine. Those girls know how to party though. I'm so tired." I said, tripping over the doormat.

"I see that." Jesse said, helping me up. "Do you want me to help you get in bed?" He said.

"No, I just need to take off these shoes." I said, struggling to lift my foot high enough to take off the shoe. When I managed to begin to take off my shoe, I started to fall back.

"Whoa." Jesse said, catching me at the small of my back. He grabbed my from under my knees and lifted me up.

"Put me down." I said, with a yawn, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I will put you down soon enough." Jesse said, quickly making sure that the door was closed. He managed to get to my bedroom and open the door without putting me down. He slowly laid me down, sort of collapsing next to me. "Now, I got to get to my room." He said with a sigh.

"You can just lay here." I said, scooting closer to him.

"I'm too tired to move, anyways." Jesse said, putting his arm around me.

I woke up around six, a little startled. It took me awhile to realize why I was still in my party dress and why Jesse had his arms wrapped around me. I carefully slide out of his arms, grabbed some pajamas, and went to the bathroom.

After changing I went back to the bedroom, set the alarm clock, and took off Jesse's shoes. Next I tried to take off his jacket…failing miserably. So I decided to try again, this time I managed to get it off one arm. I climbed half way over him and tried to pull the other arm out. Jesse pulled his arm close to himself and began to cuddle with his jacket. I couldn't help but laughing out loud, accidentally waking Jesse up.

"Hi." Jesse said, looking at me with a weird expression.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up. I was trying to take you jacket off." I said, quietly.

"Oh." Jesse said, pulling the jacket off and throwing it across the room.

"Since you're up, do you want to change?" I said.

"Don't worry about me." Jesse said.

"Well, I was just acting like how every…" I said, stopping myself. I about said, I was just acting like how every good wife should. I'm not his wife, not even his fiancée, just his girlfriend. This wedding was really messing with my head, or it could be the lack of sleep.

"What were you going to say?" Jesse said. I think that he knew what I was going to say he just wanted to hear it.

"Nothing. Just motherly instinct. When something looks helpless, I just got to help it." I said, with a smile.

"Oh, so now I'm helpless. Earlier tonight…this morning…whatever…earlier you could barely walk." Jesse said.

"I could walk just fine." I said.

"So, I'm still helpless?" Jesse said, with a grin.

"Completely and totally helpless." I said, returning the smile.

"Aren't you going to help me?" He said, sitting up a little to get closer to me.

"Of course." I said, putting my hand tenderly on his face and kissing him. He entwined his arms around me and pulled me closer. It felt really good to be spending romantic time with him. We haven't been kissing much lately…before tonight. We continued to kiss for a while but grudgingly I pulled away, knowing I needed sleep. I laid my head on his shoulder, hoping he would get the message. He began to gently rub my shoulder, as comfort, slowly relaxing me. I quickly fell back asleep in his arms.

I was almost falling asleep at the beauticians.

"Becca, stay awake!" AJ said, pushing me.

"Sorry. I didn't get that much sleep last night." I said.

"I feel really bad that we kept you so late." Aly said, apologetically.

"It's fine. It's not all your fault." I said.

"What happen?" AJ said, wanting to know the whole dish.

"Well, ironically Jesse pulled up just as I was struggling to get out of the car. Anyways, I ended up practically falling and he had to carry me to bed. He kind of got trapped, so I insisted he stayed there. We slept for a couple hours, before I woke up. I got changed, and began to get him a little more comfortable. I took of his shoes, and barely got his jacket even partially off. Let's just way he woke up and we ended up making out for like forever. Even after we laid back down it took forever to go back to sleep. I wanted to kill someone when the alarm went off. You should be very glad you are my best friend, Aly, or I wouldn't be here." I said.

"Wow. I feel really bad. Because you are going to have to be up late tonight too, and then tomorrow." Aly said.

"I just need some espresso and I'll be fine. I said.

"Let's hope that you don't have another episode with Jesse, or you may never sleep again." AJ teased.

"No, let's hope that she does. She needs more time with Jesse." Aly said.

"Soon enough that will happen. You know that he and Raviv always have their little boys night, well you and Raviv are going to be gone for the next one. So, I'm hoping that we will go on a date or something. I really want to go to a dance club for fun or go to dinner or anything outside the house with him." I said.

We managed to get the hairstyles and make-up chosen in the short time we had. We also stopped by the designers to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. She just had to do some final touches tomorrow and everything was perfect.

Now, time for the rehearsal. That was bearable, only just a little but I managed to make it through. The next part is what I was worried about. The Best-Man normally does the toast at the rehearsal dinner; well as Jesse's girlfriend he wants me to help.

"Ok, everyone time for a toast to the bride and groom, and to help me one of the bride's maids, Rebecca, who is also the bride's best friend." Jesse said.

I stood and waved, taking the mike, and said, "I've watched your relationship grow from the very start. I knew it was love at first site, from just the way you looked at each other, smiled, talked. Not only were you maturing, your relationship was too. I knew that your love would last, and prayed everyday that my love would too. You and Raviv give me hope for the future. Though times were rough, you always came to me. Even though I knew I was your best friend, I wasn't sure why. I wasn't experienced and most of the time the advice I gave you applied to myself. I hope for the best for you two, and that your love continues to grow as you grow."

"I don't know if I can top that. Raviv, you been my best man for a long time, and now I really am your best man. I will treasure this forever and hope I have a chance to return the favor." As Jesse said this he grabbed my hand, smiled, and continued, "This is to you, to Aly, to your little treasure, to friends who have helped you get here, and the lord above." Jesse said, lifting his glass.

Aly insisted that I leave early since I was falling asleep in my chair. I ended up falling asleep in the car. Though the drive was only about 30 minutes, I felt fairly rested. I didn't let Jesse know that though. I wanted to spend some time writing in my neglected journal.

**(A/n: Italics are what is written in journal)**

_Tonight is so confusing, already with Aly's wedding, but with what Jesse said. Was there something hidden in those words that I was supposed to get a message, or am I just trying to make it that way. I know he didn't even focus the sentence to me, but when he told Raviv that he hoped to return the favor and then looked at me, was that supposed to be a hint of a growth in our relationship. Was I imagining or is everything going on showing me that he is ready for the next step? I would say yes in a heartbeat to anything he wants, if it were true. He already owns my heart, my life, and my soul whether he knows it or not. I'd gladly give myself to him, and I think that everyone but he knows that. Does he want to be with me forever? Does he feel the same way? I'm so unsure of everything. All I know is that I belong here now, and hopefully forever. Can someone break your heart without even realizing it?_

I stopped, tears running down my face, not knowing for surely why I was going on about this. My feelings are so strong, and uncontrollable, I don't know how to handle it. I'm ecstatic that I'm here with my friends and Jesse, yet I'm torn with jealousy and curiosity. I want too much and I'm curious if I will ever get it. Asking myself what if too often. I'm jealous of what my friends have and I don't. I want so badly what Aly has, but I know that it takes time. I'm so overwhelmed, that I cry myself to sleep.

The next day is rushed, until time for the wedding. I cry with joy as I watch Aly and Raviv walk down the aisle, beginning the process of forever together. Before I knew it Aly had said her vows and it was Raviv's turn.

"The groom may speak his vows." The pastor said.

"Aly, my sweetheart, my song

I'm trapped in this net of love,

And never want to leave

I know that you are in the same place

With the same thoughts

I'm yours forever

I sing as I watch you sleep

You are my angel

My savior

Take care of me

And I will take care of you

Forever." Raviv said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said.

Raviv gently gave Aly a kiss, which showed his love would last forever.

The recital was going to be exciting. After the wedding party arrived and food was served the speeches began. Aly's parents were the ones to start off.

"We are so proud of you, you have made so much of yourself and still are shooting for the stars." Carrie said.

"Take good care of my baby, Raviv. This is a video arranged about Aly's childhood. I hope that you enjoy watching her grow up." Bob said.

The video started with Aly as a baby, then some home videos of her and AJ. It continued through her life until resent times. I was surprised to see videos and pictures of me. I never realized how much I meant to this family.

Raviv parents also showed a video. I was surprised to see pictures of younger Jesse with him. I didn't know they had been friends for that long.

Then it was the Maid of Honor, AJ's turn. "As my sister, I never thought this day would come. Finally I have freedom, but I will miss my best friend. The person who has been there for me through my first heartbreak to the death of my pet gerbil. I watched as the joy of Raviv's love made you happier then I'd ever seen you. Our music skyrocket from this new inspiration. Now you have him forever and another new inspiration to take care of. Never forget all the good times and know I'm always here." AJ said.

Then the Best Man, Jesse's turn. "Wow, the girls really know how to be sentimental, and I'm afraid that I'm not really. So I hope that this doesn't completely stink. We've been friends since we were kids. You always seemed to be getting me in trouble. Like that time you 'forced' me to jump off the roof of your house. Actually, you were the daredevil and I was the sidekick, always following your lead. I jumped and missed the trampoline, by a whole foot and managed to break my arm. You always were doing things right, and I seemed to get hurt. I was very jealous of you, until that one time. I hope you don't get in trouble for this, but when we went partying and things didn't go so great. I refused to drink and you got mad. You left with other guys instead of letting me be the driver. I had to bail you out that night. I watched as you crumbled, drunk, and helpless. The next day, you made me realize that I wasn't just the sidekick. I was the best friend that you could always rely on. I'll never forget that day. It gave me the confidence to go on and do what I dreamed about." Jesse said.

"I know that this wasn't planned, but I really want Rebecca to say something, and I want her to give the toast." Aly said, with a smile.

"Hi, everyone. I want you all to know that it has not only been a huge change, and struggle for Aly and Raviv, but those who are close to them. Everyone has changed to help this couple, so I think that they deserve a huge round of applause…(pause for applause)…whether you believe it or not, I was one of the main people who set these two up. Of course they had worked with each other and there were sparks. But Jesse forgot to mention that Raviv was a big scardy cat. We finally got them to go out on one date and that was all it took to get their rollercoaster going. I don't know how many of you know but Jesse and I were already together then. My parents dragged me away, afraid for me, that I would get a major heartbreak. Little did they know; they were already breaking my heart. Aly and Raviv have these wonderful supportive parents. My parents did come around eventually. But I was gone for two years, so I was very surprised to be asked to speak tonight. I hadn't talked to either of them in forever, and now I'm back here like nothing happened. You have changed my life, Allison Michalka, for the better. This is to you, my best friend, to your relationship as husband and wife may it last beyond eternity, to your baby, to your family, and everyone here to witness this wonderful day." I said.

After the speeches, dancing started. First the classic father-daughter dance, then the bride-groom dance.

Later, it was time for the bride to toss the bouquet. Ironically I caught it, we all know the superstition, whom every catches the bouquet will be the next to marry. That didn't really help my earlier thoughts.

So now Aly has fulfilled her latest dream of getting married to Raviv. I only can pray that some day I can also have my very own fairytale wedding with Jesse.

**Wow…long chappy. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**

**Tons of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	16. Beauty From Pain

**Next chapter! Yahoo! I don't own any famous people and the song in this chapter is not my own.**

**Beauty From Pain**

"Jesse, I have to go." I said, pulling away. We were sitting in the car, in front of the dance studio, making out.

"No, you don't. Stay with me a little longer." Jesse whined.

"I can't, I'm already late." I said.

"Just one more kiss." Jesse said.

I knew it was a bad idea, but when a person kisses like Jesse, how can you turn them down. When he deepened the kiss, I just couldn't resist and went through the motion. The motion was perfect until a knock at the window disturbed it. I turnedand blushed when I saw Deavon there.

"Crap. See, look what you did." I said, reaching into the back seat to grab my bag.

"What?" Jesse said, trying to be innocent.

"He's all pissed. Ah…don't worry about it." I said, when I saw his apologetic face. I quickly kissed him and said "See you soon."

"Bye, babe." Jesse said.

"I'm so sorry." I said, to Deavon, struggling to keep up with his long, angry strides.

"It's fine." He said, through his teeth.

"Ah…come on. Let me have some fun." I said, as we reached the room.

"Rebecca, the world doesn't revolve around you. All I do, everything I work for is dance. Could you at least pretend to care?" Deavon said, turning to face me.

"I care! Dance isn't what my world revolves around. I don't have a single thing that I base my whole life off of. I have this balance, and you should have one too. You know, like you have to spend this amount of time with friends, and this amount with family and so on." I said.

"Not all of us have perfect lives were we can do that." Deavon said.

"If you think I have a perfect life, then buster, you're in for a rude awakening. Sure, I have all this great stuff in my life right now, but I had to work my ass of for it." I said.

"Some of us have to work harder than others." Deavon countered.

"That's bull and you know it." I said.

"Do I?!" Deavon said.

"Ugh…whatever. How do you want me to fix this? I will be on time from here on out, and try my hardest to be here for our practices, but sometimes life gets in the way." I said, and as if on cue my cell rang.

"Yeah, life sure does get in the way." Deavon spat.

"Hold on a second. It's my sister." I said, turning towards the wall. "Rach, this is a really bad time. So, can you call me back?" I said.

"Becca…something is wrong with Mackenzie." Rachel said, it sounded like she was crying. Mackenzie was my closest cousin, in the sense we were friends and our mother's are sisters.

"What? Is she still in remission?" I said.

"No. She was just put in the hospital. They don't know if she will make it this time. She asked for us, well especially you, to come and visit her." Rachel said.

"Yeah, of course. We'll pack tonight. When are you guys leaving?" I said.

"Tonight. I was just supposed to tell you to get there and soon." Rachel said.

"I will, don't worry. Jesse and I will see you there if not tomorrow then the day after." I said.

"Okay. Bye." Rachel said.

"Bye." I said, astonished I shut my phone.

"Now what?" Deavon said, his voice still harsh.

I flinched at his words, and said, "Don't hate me but I don't think I will be able to dance today."

"That's fine. I wasn't really in the mood anyways. We'll just pick up the slack tomorrow." Deavon said.

"Funny thing, I'm going to be out of the state tomorrow, and for a while after that." I said.

"What?! How long is awhile?" Deavon said.

"I don't know. One of my family members is fatally ill and I'm going to either sit and wait for her to heal or die." I said.

"You're kidding me!?" Deavon said, he sounded really mad.

"I'm so sorry." I said, in a quiet voice.

"No, Rebecca, no." Deavon said, storming out.

I sighed, thinking, 'I don't need this right now. I'll just fix it when I get back. Mackenzie is who is important.' I opened my phone; I called Jesse, asked him to pick me up and hung up before having to explain.

"What happened?" Jesse said, when I opened the car door.

I sat, down and began to cry. Some how Jesse managed to get me in his lap to comfort me. When I started to stop crying, he said, "What did he do?"

"Nothing." I quietly said.

"Then, what is making you so upset?" Jesse said.

"My cousin, Mackenzie, has leukemia. She just slipped out of remission and is in the hospital. They don't think that she will make it." I said, choking up at the end.

"When do we leave?" Jesse asked.

"Tomorrow if possible, if not the day after that. It's Baton Rouge, Louisiana, so there should be a plane with open seats." I said, climbing back over to the passenger seat.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jesse said.

"Yeah. The whole deal with Mackenzie I've already have gone through many times, but never had I had someone tell me I was selfish for being me." I said.

"He called you selfish?" Jesse said, he sounded like he was trying not to yell.

"He told me that the world doesn't revolve around me and he got all pissed when I told him that I wouldn't be here for a while." I said.

"Well, he's a dumb ass. The world does revolve around you, or at least my world." Jesse said.

"That really makes me feel a lot better." I said, giving him a soft kiss.

"It's what I'm best at." Jesse said, with a soft smile.

"No. Your best quality would have to be you're a great kisser." I said.

"Oh." Jesse said, kissing me again.

"Yea. Come on, we need to pack." I said.

The Next Day

We did manage to get tickets for today. The plane ride was fairly long, considering that I was stressed out the whole time. But we did manage to get there by 8 their time that night, so it was 9 in California. My family was waiting for me when we got there.

"Hey, guys. So, is it too late to go and see Mackenzie?" I said, after hugging them.

"No, you just won't have a long time there." Robert, my father said.

"That's fine. Does Aunt Pagan have enough room to hold us all?" I said.

"Well, we are already there, but I don't think she has enough room for you and Jesse. We can rent a room at the lodge." My mother, Shirlyn said.

"No, you guys can stay there. We can get rooms at the lodge. I don't want to seem like a burden. Besides, Pagan is your sister, she is going to need you." I said.

"Are you guys going to see Mackenzie now?" Rachel said.

"Yeah. We'll go by ourselves. We probably won't be long. So, how about I come by Pagan's in the morning and do the family thing." I said.

"That's fine." Robert said, giving me one last hug.

When we got to the room, I stopped Jesse from going in. "Do you want to see a picture of Mackenzie?" I said.

"Sure." Jesse said.

I got my wallet out and pulled out the picture. "This is from last year." I said.

Jesse looked a little startled when he saw it. His eyes softened as he began to scrutinize it. Mackenzie was what you would call a Southern Belle. She has beautiful curly, brown hair and big brown eyes, which really set off her pale complexion. "She looks about the same age as us." He said.

"She is. She is actually a few days younger than I am." I said.

"Wow. So you guys grew up together?" Jesse said.

"Yeah. This is about the sixth time in the hospital. She is on chemo, so…" I said, chocking up.

"It's fine." Jesse said, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." I said, pulling away and wiping my face with my sleeve.

"It's fine. You guys are really close. If it was someone in my family you would have to be holding me while I was cry." Jesse said, with a little smile.

"Yeah, cause your such a cry baby." I sarcastically said, laughing.

"Will you be okay to see her?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." I said, knocking and opening the door. "Hey, Kenzie." I said, when I saw her.

"Hi, Becca. Is that?" She said, her voice sounded raspy and worn, as she looked at Jesse.

"Yea. Have you been keeping up with your teen gossip?" I said, sitting on the bed.

"Not really. I had gotten sick and we thought it was just the flu or something, but it seems…" She said.

"It's going to be fine. Everything is going to work out." I said, struggling to hold back the tears.

"No it's not. Everything isn't going to work out. I'm going to die, Rebecca." Mackenzie said, tears flowing.

"Don't say that! Mackenzie, never say that!" I said, bawling, I jumped up.

"It's going to happen. If not this time; then the next. I won't get to live a full life. I'm ready." She said.

"No! No! No!" I said, covering my ears with my hands and turning my face towards Jesse's near-by chest.

"She won't listen. She never does." Mackenzie said to Jesse.

"Are you giving up?" Jesse asked.

"No. I just can't go on anymore. I know this is it…" She said, as she said this I collapsed to my knees crying harder. "I don't want to suffer anymore. Even if I make it through this there is the next time, and the time after that. It is never ending. I will die someday. I know I'm going to die soon." She continued.

"How can you think that?" I whispered.

"Rebecca, you and I have both learned so much through the experiences we've had. Through having leukemia; I have learned that death is a part of life. I know that even in my short years here that you will live and get married and have children. I know that you will have your fairy tale ending. I was put here to help you get there." She said.

I sat, there on the floor, thinking about what Mackenzie said. No one said anything for what seemed like forever, but Jesse spoke up. "So, Mackenzie, do you have any hobbies?"

"I'm a dancer." She said, laughing. It was so strange to hear her raspy laugh. "Just like Boo-baa over there." She said.

"Mickey Mouse, better not embarrass me." I said, getting up and sitting on her bed.

"I'm confused." Jesse said, standing by me.

"They're our nicknames." Mackenzie said.

"Boo-baa?" Jesse said, looking at me, trying not to laugh.

"Do you want us to make one up for you?" I threatened.

"You could use Jay-Bay." Mackenzie said, grinning.

"No. Stop. Don't get any ideas." Jesse said.

"I like him, Boo-baa. He makes me laugh." Mackenzie said.

"Of all the opinions I have gotten about Jesse, I will forever remember yours. I will cherish this moment forever. And the next will be even better." I said, still pushing for her to try to live.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'm really tired." She said.

"I'll come to see you tomorrow. You best still be here." I said, with all seriousness.

"I will." She said.

"Good." I said, hugging her.

"It's nice to meet you, Jesse. Don't be afraid to ask questions. Everyone else already knows what is going on, but if you are confused you can ask me or Boo-baa." She said.

"I will." Jesse said, with a small smile before walking out.

"Tomorrow, Mickey Mouse." I said, before shutting the door behind me.

After, getting a room with a loft at the lodge, I began to cry again. It was like once we were in the room; I felt overwhelmed and couldn't handle it. I practically collapsed on the couch. Jesse held me and comforted me. He let me cry. He didn't get upset or anything. He let me get his shirt stained with salty tears, and every second he told me he loved me.

"I'm a selfish person." I said, when I managed to stop crying.

"Don't say that." Jesse sternly said.

"But I am. Deavon was right. I've been thinking about only me. I knew I wanted to be at dance so that's why I went. I never once thought that the practices I missed affected Deavon. I never once thought that he wanted to succeed as much as I do. And with Mackenzie, I want her to live for me. Not for anyone else. Also with you, I don't want you too be far from me ever. I'm selfish enough that I would keep you from what is important and…" I said.

"No, stop." Jesse interrupted, "You are completely off. Sure maybe you were a little wrapped up with life in the Deavon situation, but he took it way out of proportion. Wanting Mackenzie to live is not wrong. You want her to stay alive and live a good life, and there is nothing wrong with that. And with me, you are what is important to me. Nothing will tear us apart. Nothing." Jesse said, tenderly touching my face.

"You see only the good in me." I said, shaking my head.

Jesse laughed before saying, "That's crazy. I see every side of you. The good, the bad, the happy, the sad, the crazy, and the sensitive. And I'm in love with every part of you. Now don't make me go and prove that I'm right."

"I won't, because I believe you." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"You need to get some sleep." Jesse said, rubbing my arm.

"No, I need to be with you." I said, yawning.

"I'll still hold you." Jesse said, with a throaty laugh.

"Ok. Only if you will hold me." I said, sitting up.

"Come on." Jesse said, smiling. He pulled me to my feet, wrapped his arms around me, and led me to the bed. Jesse's warmth and his gentle touches quickly put me to sleep. **(A/n: nothing happened, so don't worry. I'm saving that for later.)**

Two days later, Mackenzie was in the same condition. She wasn't getting better but she wasn't getting worse, so there was still hope. My family was having a picnic today and my Aunt Pagan had told me that everyone was excited to see Jesse.

"Well, if it ain't miss Becca. How are you?" my cousin, Beatriz said.

"I'm fine considering…" I said, hugging her then taking the small baby from her arms. "Is this Jonathan?" I asked.

"Yep. Looks just like his daddy." Beatriz said, looking at him lovingly.

"Is your husband still in Iraq?" I said.

"Yes, I just a letter from him. He feels real bad for not being there when Jonathan was born, but it wasn't his fault. I just hope he comes home soon. He still hasn't held his son yet." She said, taking Jonathan back

"I couldn't imagine being so alone." I said, glancing at Jesse, who was talking to Rachel and some of my other cousins that were around her age.

"If Mack doesn't make it, I will really need him. I don't know how I'll be able to handle it, if he is still gone. My husband is already not with me; I don't want my only sister to be taken away too." Beatriz said.

"I know how you feel. I can't imagine that the next time I'm visiting, I will also have to visit her grave. It's just…not fair." I said.

"I know, honey, I know. So, is that Jesse McCartney?" She said, changing the subject.

"The one and only. He's absolutely wonderful to me." I said, smiling.

"You do seem **very** happy." She said, nudging me.

"Nothing like that. We are just dating; nothing too serious has happened." I said, appalled that she thought we were having sex.

"But you want more. What's stopping you from getting more serious?" She said.

"I want to be pure for marriage. I think that my virginity is a precious gift and I'm not going to give it away to just anybody. I now know I would give it to Jesse. He already holds the rest of me in his hands. It just hasn't…well…" I said, coming to a loss of words.

"You want him to propose?" She said, more as a statement then as a question

"Yeah. Is that wrong? I know I'm young but I feel that he is the one." I said.

"Ha. You're asking the wrong girl if getting married young is wrong. Hon. I married right out of high school and I'm the happiest woman in the world. I love Jacob more than anything else. For some people it wouldn't be right but for me and you, it might just be the thing to do." Beatriz said.

"Maybe. I'm going to see if I can free Jesse from the others." I said.

I went to go visit Mackenzie with Beatriz the day after the picnic. "Hey, sexy lady." I said, smiling when I walked in.

"Ha-ha, your funny." Mackenzie sarcastically said.

"At least she hasn't lost her sense of humor." Beatriz said.

"You know you are uber-smexii." I said.

"You know you are uber-dumb." Mackenzie joked.

"Uh, words hurt." I joked back.

"I have good news." Beatriz said, as we climbed on the bed, me from the right and her, the left.

"What's that?" Mackenzie said.

"Jacob is coming home in a couple days. He heard of your condition and convinced whoever to let him come home." Beatriz said, rubbing her sister's arm.

"That's great. He'll finally get to see his first child of many more." Mackenzie said, smiling.

"Ugh. Don't say that. Like having on child wasn't painful enough." Beatriz said, with slight sarcasm.

"Mackenzie, do you know that band Superchic[k?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about them?" Mackenzie said.

"Well, I was listening to a song Beauty From Pain, I think, and I dedicated it to you. I did that because you always seem to see beauty in the bad and painful experiences." I said, gently squeezing her hand.

"I want you to sing that at my funeral." She said, but before I could argue, she continued, "When ever it may be."

"I promise." I said.

"I know how hard this is for you both of you, but has anybody even thought about planning a funeral." Mackenzie said.

"Mom has a plan." Beatriz said, swallowing back her tears.

"Good. I know you guys just got here, but I get tired so easily now." Mackenzie said.

"It's fine. We'll just see you later." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Bee, don't worry anymore." Mackenzie said.

"Alright, Mickey Mouse." Beatriz said, following me out.

Several days later, we waited for Beatriz's husband's return. "There he is." I said, pointing. Jesse had his arms wrapped securely around me, so I couldn't run up to meet Jacob with the rest of my family.

"I love your family." Jesse said, kissing my neck before releasing me enough that I could go over to the rest. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Oh my, Rebecca, what did you drag along this time?" Jacob said, giving me a shoulder hug.

"Jacob, this is my boyfriend Jesse." I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet ya, boy." Jacob said, shaking Jesse's hand. I watched with awe as he swooped his wife and began to cry when he held his baby boy.

A sucker for happy endings and what not, I was crying with joy but I was surprised to see Jesse's eye's also filled with tears. "You're crying." I said.

"It's the whole father thing. There's nothing funny about seeing a grown man cry and when it is for something so happy." Jesse said, shrugging.

"Do you think you will cry the first time you hold your first child?" I asked.

"Maybe." Jesse said.

The worst of news was delivered the next day. It was early in the morning when I got that dreaded phone call from Jacob.

"Jacob? Is there something going on?" I asked, after answering the phone.

"I don't know how…it's not good…" He said, with a dread-filled voice.

"What's wrong?" I said, suddenly alert.

"Mackenzie is dead. She died last night from heart failure." He said, softly crying.

"No, no that's not possible! It can't be!" I said, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry." He said, hanging up.

I dropped the phone, and began to bawl so hard it hurt. I obviously woke up Jesse, because with in seconds he was there comforting me and trying to get me to tell him what was wrong. I eventually was able to tell him

"Why?!" I cried.

"I don't know." Jesse said, as quiet tears fell.

"She can't be gone." I said, burying my face in Jesse's chest.

"It's not fair, that she had to die so young." Jesse said, holding me close.

The next few days were miserable as we went through planning the funeral. As I had promised I was going to sing that song.

_The light's go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to except that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fields that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God let's me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this had past  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise  
There will be a dawn_

_After all this had past  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

Though that was probably the saddest day of my life, I began to see life through new eyes. I knew I couldn't waste what I have anymore. I needed to step up and work towards beauty from my pain.

**The song is by Superchi[k, so they get full credit for it. This chapter was based off of that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I would like to know what you think.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	17. Dancing Pain

Hey everyone, I'm excited about what is going to happen and thank you Anna Christie for the help

**Here ya'll go! I'm on such a spree! Please read and review. I know you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Dancing Pain**

We returned to California two days after Mackenzie's funeral, and even though I didn't want to, I went to dance practice. When I arrived Deavon wasn't there which was very odd considering he was always early to set up. I just sat and waited, hoping he wasn't still mad. I had left a message on his phone to tell him that I would be at practice so I knew that he was going to come. Or so I thought, I had waited for a whole hour and he still hadn't shown up. Practice was for only another hour and I couldn't stay late. I knew that he was trying to keep his home life personal and he was going to get mad but we needed to practice so I decided to go to his house.

Still wearing my dance clothes of a black leotard and a matching short skirt I caught a cab and gave the driver the address.

"Are you sure, ma'am? That's a bad neighborhood." The cabbie said.

"I need to go there. Would you be willing to wait?" I said, as he began driving off.

"Just as long as I get paid." The cabbie said.

"You will and thank you. If the neighborhood is a bad as you say, I probably won't stay long." I said.

I got out to see a vacant looking apartment building. I could hear children screaming and people fighting. I suddenly felt really scared, but I took a deep breath and thought to myself. _'Rebecca, you need to stop freaking out! You've been in worse situation than this. Like that missions trip when a rebel militia attack the African village that you were helping at. That was way worse than today. It's just a neighborhood that I could get rapped in but no problem. Oh quit it! You're just freaking just freaking yourself out! Just go inside, knock on the door, and talk to Deavon.' _With one last deep breath I went inside the front door. The apartment was number 4A and the elevator was broken. Eight flights of stairs are not cool.

I reached the apartment and knocked. An older woman probably in her late forties opened the door. "Hi, I'm looking for Deavon." I said, in a confident voice.

"What do you want with him? Are you another one of his girlfriends? I didn't think he would go for someone so prim and proper." She said.

"I'm his dance partner from the Deane Dance Center. We were supposed to practice today and he didn't show up. I was just wondering if we could…" I said.

"Rebecca! What are you doing here?!" Deavon interrupted, astounded.

"We had dance practice today." I said, turning to face him.

"Mom, I got everything under control. I'm sorry if she woke you up." Deavon said, grabbing his mother's arm.

"It's okay. I was getting something to drink. Where did you hide it this time? I have a horrible headache and I need my medicine." She said.

"No. You can take a Tylenol and you'll be okay. You promised the court you would be sober for your trial." He said, leading her in and motioning me to follow.

"I can't live with out my vodka. I need it! Give it to me now!" She said.

"GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Deavon yelled, "I will bring you some Tylenol and make sure you're all good. I have things to do." He continued, lowering his voice.

"This is so ridiculous. Why am I letting my son boss me around?" She mumbled going down the hall.

Ignoring his mom, Deavon turned to face me, and said, "I'm sorry about all that."

"It's fine. I…I just wanted to know if there was a possibility we could get together to practice later. Unless you just want to wait until tomorrow." I said.

"I want to get out of here anyways. We could meet at your studio later." Deavon said.

"Yeah, around 9ish. Would that be okay?" I said.

"Yeah." Deavon said.

"So, I'll see you then." I said, turning towards the door.

"Hey, Rebecca, I'm sorry about last practice. I was just angry. I shouldn't have been. Is everything worked out with your family?" Deavon said.

"Sort of. My cousin was really sick with leukemia and I went up there and basically waited for her to die. Her family is sorting her stuff and giving it out to those closest to her. I'm waiting for my share. God, that sounds horrible. It's makes it seem like I don't even care if she's dead. I'm just returning to life like nothing happened." I said, my throat tightening up from holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. I expect you to let me walk out when I've got a family problem, but when you do I get upset. It's hypercritical. I'm so sorry." Deavon said.

"It's alright. You had a right to get upset. I was being stupid and by having to leave, it was just worse." I said.

"You're right. You were stupid!" Deavon said, with a sudden flare of rage in his eyes.

"What?! I thought we were having a heart-to-heart confession and apologizing to each other! Why are you getting mad!?" I said, stepping back.

"See…we were but you opened my eyes. I have given so much and you have been so selfish!" Deavon said, walking towards me. I continued to step back until I bumped the wall.

"Stop it! What is going on?! One second you're actually nice and the next you're psycho." I said, eyes wide.

"I can't help it. When I'm around you I just go crazy." Deavon said, positioning both arms on either side of me on the wall so I was unable to run.

"What are you talking about?" I said, shrinking myself into the wall as much as I could.

"It's your hair, your skin, your sweet scent, your grace, it's everything about you. I'm attracted to you so much." He said, running one of his hands through my hair and down my arm. Stepping closer to close the tiny gap between us, he pinned me against the wall with his arm, and said in a low voice, "I have this feeling that you are attracted to me too."

"Get off of me! You're hurting me!" I said, writhing in pain.

"Tell me that you feel the same!" Deavon said.

"I don't! I never will! I have a boyfriend that I love more than anything in the world. He is the only person I am attracted to." I said.

"That's not true. We've had some intimate experiences. I know!" Deavon said.

"You're crazy. If any experiences we've had were intimate it was because we were dancing. I love dance and that is my attraction…not YOU!" I said, struggling to get free.

"I want you more than anything. Just let yourself go. You're worrying about your boyfriend he doesn't have to know. Let yourself be attracted to me." Deavon said, into my ear.

"You're crazy!" I said, finally managing to get my knee to his groin. "I won't tell anyone about this, but if you ever touch me like that ever again I will press charges and you will be in jail and out a dance scholarship." I threatened, making my way to the door.

"But I think I love you. Please just come with me to my room." Deavon said, creeping towards me.

"Your mother loves you why don't you ask her to fuck you! Stay where you are! I'll be able to dial 911 before you ever get close to me." I said, slowing back towards the door. Once I was out I ran down the stairs and into the waiting cab.

"Are you alright? You look a little messed up." The cabbie said.

"I'm fine just get me back to the dance studio." I said, tensely watching the door to be sure Deavon wasn't following.

By the time I got back to the studio it was almost time for the practice to be over so I didn't bother calling Jesse to get me. I just went back into the room to get my stuff. I was so shaken by the frightening experience I just had that when I looked in the mirror I could barely process how horrible I looked. When I did, I slipped into the dressing room and changed into my spare clothes, and fixed my hair and make-up.

After fixing myself up, I was putting my stuff in my bag and was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear Jesse call my name. But I did hear a footstep coming near me and with a thought terror that it was Deavon I whipped around in a flash to see Jesse's happy but confused face. I threw my arms around him and began to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Jesse said, tightening his arms around me.

"It's…it's nothing. I just fought with Deavon and the whole Mackenzie thing…I guess I was just overwhelmed." I said, feeling horrible for lying to him. It felt like someone was ripping part of my heart out as I hid the horrible secret.

"What did he do?" Jesse said, pushing back on my shoulder to see my face.

I cringed in pain because Deavon had pressed so hard on my shoulder that it had bruised, but I managed to say threw my teeth, "He didn't do anything."

"Are you hurt?" Jesse said, with concern. He quickly moved his hands from my shoulders.

"I fell during dancing…that is why Deavon and I fought. He was upset because I wasn't getting things right." I said; surprised how easy it was to lie.

"Let me see." Jesse said.

"NO…I mean…it's fine. I know how to take care of it. It's not a big deal…just a little sore. Some ice and compression will work miracles." I said.

"Alright…I guess…let's go." Jesse said.

When we got home, Jesse said, "You sure you don't want me to help you take care of your shoulder?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said, touching his arm for assurance.

"Okay. Well I have to go talk to Josh. I'll be home for dinner. Do you want me to bring something?" Jesse said.

"No. I actually was planning on getting together with Aly for dinner. I can make you something." I said.

"It's fine. But don't get to busy. I don't want you to forget about Friday night." Jesse said.

"Forget about Friday?! I couldn't forget. I actually get to go out with you to be with you. I've been wanting to spend more time together." I said.

"Good. I love you, Rebecca." Jesse said.

"I love you too." I said, as he kissed me goodbye.

After he left I went to my room to get a good look at my shoulder. I took off my shirt to reveal a dark bruise going from my right shoulder to my left and it got lighter on the way. I put an ice compression thing on the worst area and redressed.

I arrived at the Michalka's house early to talk to Aly. I know I had told Deavon I wouldn't tell anyone but I knew Aly could help me and she can keep a secret.

"Hey, Becca, what are you doing here?" AJ said, walking out the door.

"Aly and I have dinner plans." I said.

"Ah…Is Stephanie ready to go? I was just going to pick her up." AJ said.

"I don't know really. I was home long enough to change. I really need to talk to Aly. Sorry I couldn't help." I said.

"That's fine. I know you have a lot on your plate. Just wish us good luck this is our first out of state concert. I think this is going to work great. You always have good ideas." AJ said.

"Thanks…its not that hard. I just think things out. Many say I'm a natural." I said, lightly laughing.

"Well…duh! I'll talk to you later." AJ said, getting in her car.

I waved goodbye and walked inside. "Aly!" I yelled, from the front hallway.

"Hi! I thought you were going to be here later." Aly said, walking towards me from the dining hall.

"Yeah…well…I wanted to talk to you…in private." I said.

"Okay…we can go to my room." Aly said, leading the way upstairs.

"How was your honeymoon?" I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Great. I wish it could've been longer. But the baby is more important. We can always have another one later." Aly said, with a huge smile.

"That's great." I said, returning the smile.

"So did you and Jesse get that alone time?" Aly asked.

"No…I was at my cousin's funeral or something. We are trying again this Friday." I said.

"Whoa…whoa…wait! Rewind…back up…reverse…something! I need to know the whole story." Aly said, pulling me on her bed.

"Well, it all started at the dance practice after the wedding. Jesse and I were making out in the car and it made me late. The worst part is that Deavon came up and got all pissy. I was trying to reason with him, when I got the call the Mackenzie was in the hospital and was asking for me. See Mackenzie had leukemia. I watched her get sicker and sicker until she died. I couldn't do anything. Jesse was an angel the whole time…he took care of me and comforted me." I said.

"I'm sorry. Was this the cousin you were really close to?" Aly asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what was so important that you had to come early to talk to me?" Aly asked.

"When we got back, I called Deavon to let him know I was going to be at practice. Well he didn't show up and after an hour of waiting I went to his house. He lives in a very bad neighborhood with his drunken mother. After being rudely greeted by his mother, I explained to him why I was gone for so long. He seemed to understand and he took his fault. But when I admitted my fault he turned crazy. He started yelling at me and pinned me against the wall. He sexually harassed me and left this…" I said, moving up the sleeve of my shirt to show the worse of the bruise.

"Oh my…did you report it?" Aly said.

"No. When I managed to get out of his hold, I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone if he didn't touch me like that again. You're the only person I've told and you can tell no one. If Jesse figures out he will go nuts." I said.

"Becca! This isn't good! You can't keep this a secret! What if he seriously hurts you?!" Aly said, standing up.

"I have to! I don't want to lose my dance partner. I'm sure it was just a bad day…and…and…oh I don't know! I'm sure he is going to make a move on me and then I'll turn him in. Don't worry, I'll be okay." I said.

"Well if you don't by the end of next week…I will." Aly threatened.

"It won't come to that. What should I do about Jesse? I can't keep this from him for very long." I said.

"Then don't. Turn the bastard in and move on with your life. You don't deserve abuse from anyone." Aly said.

"I won't let it happen again." I bravely said.

"You better or I will take matters in my own hands." Aly said.

"I don't know if I can keep this from Jesse." I quietly said.

"Then don't. You're relationship is based off of trust and you don't want to break it." Aly said.

"I'm going to tell him." I said.

"Good. So, what do you want to eat?" Aly said.

"You are the pregnant one, you choose." I said.

"Hmmm…" Aly said, thinking.

YUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMYYUMMY

"Hey. I'm home." I said, as I walked through the door.

"Hey, babe." Jesse said, from his seat on the couch.

"Jesse…I…umm…can we talk?" I said.

"I was actually gonna say the same thing." Jesse said, as I sat down.

"You go first. It's not that important." I said.

"You know how I got to meet all your family? I liked that." Jesse said, tenderly taking hold of my hand.

"You did? All my family said that they liked you." I said.

"That's great. I liked your family so much, that I thought you would like to meet mine." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Oh?" I said, smiling.

"We always have this silly family reunion at the end of summer at the family ranch. It will be after your dance competition is over, so nothing will get in our way." Jesse said.

"That's awesome. What kind of things do you guys do? Do you do silly little relays? The three-legged-race! I haven't done that in forever." I said, laughing.

"Yes we do silly little relays. We also eat and do fire works. They have a barn dance." Jesse said.

"I've always wanted to know what you would look like in a pair of wranglers and a cowboy hat." I said, with a sly grin.

"I look pretty darn handsome." Jesse said, kissing me. But as I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

"What?" I said, clearly confused.

"Okay…umm…just let me talk. I need to say this. I'm bringing this all up now because I…well I wanted…will you…I sound like an idiot, don't I?" Jesse said.

"Of course not. Jesse, just say it. What ever is weighing on your mind. It can't be that bad." I said.

"Rebecca, I love you more than anything, than anyone I have ever loved. I like the whole family idea because I want…will you…" Jesse started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's okay. You can tell me later." I said, walking over to the door and answering it. Josh was standing there with a big smile.

"I got some great news!" Josh said, walking in.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Well, you know how earlier your Friday had nothing planned, now it does!" Josh said.

"What are you saying? I thought you guys talked earlier." I said, looking at Jesse.

"We did and it wasn't until after Jesse left that I got the phone call. This charity foundation for children with cancer is having a carnival. It's called 'Star Palooza' and it's this Friday. They were looking for some Hollywood stars to help out in booths and do a concert." Josh said.

"So what are we doing?" I said.

"In the morning as it's all starting one of the kick off events is a dance competition. I was thinking of getting signed you up for that, Rebecca. Basically everyone who signs up will perform and the top five will be announced. Later in the afternoon they will have the finals, where the winner will be chosen. If you want to the competition is open to single or partner dancing, you and Jesse could do something." Josh said.

"No, we will not. Rebecca is the dancer…not me. I only sing." Jesse said.

"Alright. I signed you up for booths an hour each. Jesse, you have the dunk tank, and Rebecca, you have the kissing booth. Then, later you will have a concert together. Tomorrow, we will put together a song list and work on them, and see if we can plan outfits. Of course, Jesse, you will bring your swim trunks and will change but we do want to look good." Josh said.

"We don't want to seem over done. Jeans and a cute top for me will do. We can have a better shirt for the concert if you want and hair and make-up before so we look good." I said.

"Sounds good. Meet me tomorrow after Rebecca's dance practice and we'll get everything figured out." Josh said, getting up to go.

After he left I turned towards Jesse, and said, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing. It's not important. What about you? You said you had something to tell me." Jesse said.

"Oh. I don't know how much longer I can stand working with Deavon. He drives me insane, and he totally exploded at me today." I said, avoiding what I was really going to tell him.

"Just try to stick it out a little longer. Then you can dazzle everyone at the recital and there will be nothing left to worry about." Jesse said.

"I can come up with things to worry about." I said, smiling.

"Nope. I simply will not allow it." Jesse said, kissing me forehead tenderly.

**Wow…drama! Come on tell me what you think! You know you want to! Please review! No flames please!**

**Lots of Love**

**Froggy2045**


	18. Star Palooza

**Here's another chapter! I just want to warn you all that I will not have as much of a chance to post this summer, but I will try my darn hardest! I posted two new stories and if you like this one you will like the others. The are 'Best Friends Can't Be Lovers' and 'Mistake Gone Right'. 'Mistake Gone Right' is rated mature only because there is a slightly mature scene in the first chaps. If you are a completely sheltered person, I wouldn't advice you to read it. But anyways, check those out and let me know.**

**Star Palooza**

"Jesse, get up." I yelled at his door while I walked into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked into Jesse's room to see if he had even attempted to get out of bed. Of course he was still asleep. "Jesse, you have to wake up." I said. He didn't even stir. I knew it was early for him but we had to be at that carnival. I grabbed one of the pillows that wasn't under his head. "Jesse, get out of that bed or I'm going to hit you with the pillow." I warned. He rolled over and mumbled something. I brought the pillow up over my head, and warned one last time, "Wake up!" He still just rolled over. I slammed the pillow down towards his chest and nearly fell on my butt because he grabbed it and pulled. The motion caused me to unsuspectingly land on top of him.

"Why are you so very abusive?" Jesse sarcastically said, with a rough voice.

"You wouldn't wake up." I meekly said, scooting up so I was next to him.

"That's not nice. This is the second time you have rudely waken me." Jesse said, giving a small growl.

"Did you just growl?" I said, lightly laughing.

"Don't laugh. I'm tired and not in the mood." Jesse said.

"Baby. We have the carnival." I said, kissing his chin.

"I don't care. I am boycotting." Jesse said.

"Jesse..." I softly said, kissing him softly.

"You better go get ready." Jesse breathlessly said.

"Why? I like it right here." I said, kissing him again

"You are about to push me over the edge." Jesse said, with a strained voice.

"Are you going to wake up and get out of bed?" I quietly said, continuing to kiss him softly.

"Ye...yes. And I'm going to take a cold shower." Jesse said, gulping as I moved my kisses down his neck.

"Good." I said, pulling away and rolling off the bed. "If you are quick about getting ready maybe we can 'cuddle' a little before leaving." I said, with a smile.

"That might not be a good idea." Jesse said.

"I have to disagree. It's a very good idea." I said.

"When did you become so seductive?" Jesse said.

Him saying that made me think about how Deavon acted and how he thought I was seducing him. The way he acted scared me and just when Jesse said that it made me think. It made me think that maybe I was too sexy and I might have lead him on. I didn't think that I acted that way to anyone but Jesse. I was so absorbed in thought that I didn't hear Jesse repeat my name several times. It wasn't until he came up to me and touched my arm did I snap out of it.

"What's the matter?" Jesse said, lightly rubbing my arm.

"Nothing. I'm going to get ready." I quickly said, turning and walking out before he could stop me.

I practically ran to my room, struggling to keep my composure. I looked at myself in the mirror and was startled at how pale I looked. Thinking of how Deavon acted terrifies me. I was so glad that I wasn't going to practice today. I need to pull myself together and slap a smile of my face. I grabbed the outfit that Josh demanded I wore for the day. I convinced him on a blouse that was green with black music notes on it and a short black skirt with black leggings. I pulled on my dance shoes and put a pair of green heels in my bag. I shook out my nerves and put a smile on my face before going into the living room to find Jesse and Josh talking.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you ready for today?" Josh said.

"Yep. I'm really excited. Well not for the kissing booth but oh well." I said.

"If it's a big deal then you don't have to do it." Josh said.

"It's not that big of a deal I just don't like the idea of having to kiss old men. It seems weird." I said.

"Are our things at the same time?" Jesse asked.

"Nope." Josh said.

"Well, then I will be in line a lot." Jesse said, with a grin.

"With a dollar for each kiss." I said.

"This will be the **only** time I pay to kiss you." Jesse said, with a groan.

"Think of all the children you will help." I said, with a smile.

"I will need a lot of ones." Jesse said.

"Okay...okay...stop! No more flirting in my presence. Both of you go to the limo and keep your hands off of each other. I have to be in there too and do not want you two kissing while I'm there. Once we reach the carnival, I will show you guys to your stations and then take you to the area where the concert will be. We will do a run through for tonight, and then I'll let you guys go to the dance competition and I will set up everything." Josh said, standing.

"Alright. Sounds perfect." I said.

"Not quiet perfect." Jesse said, with a pout. I laughed before I stood up and walked towards the door. Before I got in the limo Jesse whispered in my ear, "Is everything okay?"

I turned and looked at his confused face. "Yeah. Every thing's fine." I lied.

"Ok." Jesse said, climbing in the limo.

I couldn't keep lying to him. He was going to figure it out and it felt horrible to lie. I don't have time to worry about this. I frustratingly sighed before getting in the limo.

The dance competition at the carnival was probably the easiest thing I had ever done. Of course I won. The prize was a visit to the hospital with cancer kids and spending the day with them. I also got a hundred dollars and a trophy.

The kissing booth was very interesting. I had so many people there I probably made the most money out of all the booths. There were men of all ages and sizes but most of my customers were teenage boys who were not satisfied by the little peck I gave them, especially when they saw Jesse kiss me. That wasn't a peck, but he's my boyfriend. What do people suspect?

It was so funny when Jesse was at the dunking booth. I managed to get him in every time. It was hilarious.

The concert went well, and Jesse won me a bear at one of the other booths.

**I know the carnival is kinda boring but I got so stuck when I came to it. I thought summing it up like this is best. I'm sorry for those who wanted more. These next for chapters are going to be very dramatic so be prepared. Please REVIEW! I beg of you!!**

LOVE YA

Froggy2045


	19. The Last Dance

**Hey everyone!! Next chappy! This is going to be a very dramatic chapter and maybe a little graphic…so be prepared.**

**The Last Dance**

I really don't want to go back to dance practice. I'm still terrified that what happen before might happen again. Of course I haven't told Jesse. I have made the decision to ask for a new partner or go solo. I will no longer go to practice with Deavon after today. That's all I have to get through. Today, that's it.

I sat in my car outside of the dance studio pondering how I was going to get through today.

I slowly climbed out of my car and headed for the main office. I was just going to give a complaint and ask for a new partner.

"Can I help you?" The secretary named Pam said.

"Yes, I would like to complain about my dance partner. He's touchy feely and makes me uncomfortable." I said.

"Has he sexually, mentally, verbally, or physically abused you?" Pam asked.

"Not exactly. He has yelled at me." I lied.

"Well, honey, try to talk it out. It's late in the season to get a new partner. If you had come by earlier this summer, I might've had someone for you, but I don't now." Pam said.

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" I asked, as Deavon stopped at the end of the hallway.

"Sorry. I can't help you." Pam said.

"That's fine." I said, turning to go.

"But you can…oh never mind." Pam started, as I quickly walked past Deavon.

He had me terrified as I changed into tights with a loose shirt over it.

When I walked into the practice room Deavon was already stretching. I shook back my feelings and prepared for my last practice.

--

"Come on, Becca! It's like your head isn't on the dance." Deavon said, as I stumbled again.

"I'm trying." I snapped.

When Deavon glared at me, I began to step up my dancing.

We made it through the whole dance with only minor problems.

"I figured out how to make you dance better...get you pissed." Deavon said, with a laugh.

"I wasn't pissed." I said.

"Did you know you are cute when your mad?" Deavon said, pushing a lose strand of my hair back.

"Stop." I said, jerking back.

"Is this about the other night? I'm sorry about that. I was a monster." Deavon whispered in my ear.

"When are you not a monster?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You can't believe I'm always a monster. I have a gentle side. It's that side of me that wants you." Deavon said, grabbing my arms.

"Let go." I said, trying to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"You don't want me to." Deavon smoothly said.

"Stop Deavon! This is some ridiculous illusion you have. I am in no way attracted to you. I hate you." I said.

"With hate comes passion." Deavon said, moving one hand from my arm to cup my face.

"Please don't do this!" I said, with fear.

Deavon, then did the worse thing ever, he kissed me. He forced my mouth open with his hand and violently shoved his tongue in. He tasted like ashes and made me want to vomit.

"Shit." I heard Jesse say.

Deavon quickly pulled away. I managed to see the fury on Jesse's face before he stormed out.

"Jesse! Wait!" I screamed, feeling tears build up as my legs burned from running.

I reached the door before he did and blocked him from leaving. "Jesse, listen to me. It's not what it seems." I said, with tears sliding down.

"That's what they all say." Jesse said, side stepping me and going out the door.

"Jesse! Please listen to me!" I cried as he climbed into his car.

"I saw everything that I need to know." Jesse said, driving away.

I collapsed to my knees and sobbed my eyes out. I cried until no more tears would come. It was then I was able to get my stuff and go home.

When I reached the house I thought about calling Aly but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wrote a short note to Jesse:

_-At the warehouse. If you decide to talk to me again, I'm there. Be back later.  
All my love,  
Rebecca_

I almost cried again as I signed the note. I hope he believes he has all my love. I, then, left. I couldn't be in the house. I needed to go to some place of comfort. My studio was the place for me. I could dance, sing, or cry there and feel completely safe.

When I reached the studio I put on soft music and began to dance. I started out with slow, soft movements but began to spin rapidly. As I was spinning, I closed my eyes and thought of how my dance was like today. Everything started out perfect and calm but spun into a huge mess.

I heard footsteps, immediately stopped, and faced the person. It was Deavon.

"What do you want?" I angrily said.

"Is that even a question? I want you, of course." Deavon said.

"You can't have me! No one can have my heart except..." I said.

"Except your love, Jesse. If he loved you, you two would be together now, working things out. I don't see him any where. He doesn't love you and he will never trust you again. Everyone knows love without trust is no love at all. But I love and trust you. All I want is you." Deavon interrupted.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Can't you see that you have fucked up my life enough?!" I screamed.

"I can make your life very happy, if you let me." Deavon said.

"Why would I let a scum like you make me happy? I am above you. You aren't worth a second of my time." I said, with an evil glare.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Deavon said, getting angry.

"But on the contrary, I know everything. You just want to screw me for the money. Your mother is an alcoholic loser which you, as pathetic as you are, have to take care of. Some how you managed to become a decent dancer. And you think because of that , you are some high and mighty person, when you are really some low life." I said, with venom.

"Shut your yap!" Deavon said, raising his hand. Before I could re-act his hand striked my arm with enough force to make me fall to the floor.

Pain shot through me, as I turned to face him, still on the floor. Terror filled my heart as he loomed over me. "You bitch! You will be mine!" Deavon said, kneeling over me.

"No! Get off me!" I screamed as he grabbed my wrists. "Help! Please! Someone help me!" I screeched, struggling to escape his abrasive grasp.

"Scream all you ant. We are in a brick warehouse in the middle of no where, and if anyone did hear, they wouldn't give a shit!" Deavon said, pinning my legs.

He ripped at my tights, tearing them shreds.

"Help! Please don't do this!" I wailed.

"I told you I was going to make you mine!" Deavon said, unzipping his pants.

I turned my head and scream, "Help...

--

Meanwhile

Jesse drove and drove until he couldn't keep his eyes clear of tears. Stopping at a vacant park, Jesse got out of his car and bawled. His heart has been broken and there was no way to fix it. He cried so hard it hurt. He wished Rebecca was there to comfort him, and as he thought that another wave of sadness shuddered through him.

After many minutes of tears, Jesse came to the decision to talk to Rebecca. Maybe what he say was really a mistake. He knew that Deavon had been pining after Rebeeca for awhile. Maybe Deavon forced himself on her. He could forgive her , but he couldn't live with out her.

Almost speeding, Jesse reached the house. Running up and thrusting the door open, he was surprised to see Rebecca was not there. He quickly looked at the note and to him self, said, "Duh"

He zoomed in the direction not knowing that only a block away there was an oil spill. At Jesse's speed there was no way to avoid it. He spun into a pole but luckily wasn't injured. Luckily he'd had enough sense to put on his seat belt.

But before he could get out of his car and too safety, another car spun in his direction. The car hit the drivers said and the lights in Jesse's world dimmed...

**I love you all! I know you have to love me...the suspense is killing you. Ha ha I'm evil. Review and I will update soon.  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	20. Sombody's Hero

**I hope you love this next chapter! I'm so glad I was able to get this in before the summer was over. Anyways read, review, love!**

**Somebody's Hero**

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

I woke up blurry-eyed in the dark of my studio. Deavon had left me there after beating me. I shakily crawled to my bag and grabbed my phone. I dialed 911 and tensely looked around to be sure I was alone.

"Hello." EMT said.

"Hi. I...I need help." I stuttered.

"What's your emergency?" EMT said.

"I was beaten and...I...I was raped." I said, softly sobbing.

"What is your location?" EMT said.

"I'm at 705 W Broadway, in an old warehouse." I said.

"We have someone on the way. Do you want me to stay on the line?" EMT said.

"No." I said.

"Alright." EMT said. The second I heard the line click I dialed Jesse's cell but I got his voice mail. It hurt me to think that he was so mad that he wasn't gong to talk to me again. I couldn't, wouldn't let myself think that. I'm sure his phone is off or something.

Shortly I heard a female officer shout, "Hello?"

"I'm in here!" I yelled. I jumped back when the officer opened the door and turned on the light.

She ran to me an softly said, "I'm Officer Sheridan. Can you stand?"

"I can try." I said, grabbing her arm for support.

"I'm not gong to asked you what happened until after the doctor tells me you aren't severely injured. All I need to know now is, do you know who did it?" Officer Sheridan said.

"Yes, his name is Deavon Snippens. He's my dance partner." I said, taking a deep breathe to keep from breaking down.

"I need your permission to run a rap kit. It will give us even more evidence if he doesn't confess." Officer Sheridan explained as she lead me to an ambulance.

"Whatever you need to do." I said, nodding.

"I have no doubt in my mind that we will send him where he belongs." Officer Sheridan said. I just nodded as she continued to explain court issues we may run into and other legal stuff.

I was taken to a quiet part of the hospital where a female doctor, with a name tag that said 'Dr. Swiets', was waiting. She had me strip so she could examine all bruises and cuts. She took pictures of everything, and placed my torn clothing in evidence bags. She then carefully performed the rap kit. After she had finished she gave my sweats to wear and said, "I need you to take a pregnancy test in two and four weeks. I believe I cleaned you mostly up but there is still the possibility. I can run it if you want me too or you can have your physician do it." Dr Swiets said.

"I'd prefer to come to you." I said.

"I'll set up an appointment." Dr Swiets said.

"Ok." I said. I though that horrible thought or carrying Deavons hideous child. Sadly I know I would love it anyway.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened? I just need a summery now. I can give you a few days before I get a detailed description of the actual rap." Officer Sheridan said.

"Where do you wanna do this?" I asked.

"The room next door was made for this very purpose." She said.

After we sat down with Officer Sheridan across from me, I said, "It started the day we met. He would overly flirt with me and I made it a point that he knew I had I boyfriend That I'm madly in love with." I started.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" Officer Sheridan said.

"Jesse McCartney." I said, waiting for a reaction.

"You're famous! That makes my job ten times easier. Not only can you afford a good lawyer but a judge will trust you more than a low life like Deavon. I looked him up and he has a dirty file." Officer Sheridan said.

"Go figure. Anyways, he kept saying things like, he wanted me, or I'm hot. I kept telling him to back off and would at the moment. We argued all the time. He has a scary temper. I lost my cousin not too long ago and I had to leave for her funeral. When I came back he didn't show up for practice. So, I got a cab and went to his house. At first he treated me really nice but totally turned monster on me and started screaming at me. He shoved me to the wall and tried to seduce me or something. He kept me crushed to the wall and tried to convince me to go to his room with him. Luckily then I was able to knee him in the groin. I ran as hard as I could." I said, remember the bruise that was still there.

"And that was the first time he actually attacked you?" Officer Sheridan asked.

"Yes and the doctor got a pic of what is left of the bruise from it. I had a bruise clear across my collar bone. It's only left on my right shoulder that's were it was the worse." I said.

"It's healed very well so far." She said.

"I couldn't go to practice for days." I said, taking a shaky breath.

"Take your time." She said.

"When I did I went early to see if I could switch partners. I had already decided that it was going to be my last practice with Deavon. I was unsuccessful because Deavon walked up and I froze. Practice was okay until he kissed me. He shoved his tongue down my throat and made me want to vomit. It could've gotten worse but Jesse walked in. I raced after Jesse and tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. By the time I stopped crying enough to leave, Deavon was gone. I stopped by the house to let Jesse know I was going to my studio, where you found me. Deavon came in not thirty minutes after my arrival. I yelled at him...I got him pissed. He slapped me to the ground and kneeled over me yelling at me, 'You will be mine!'. He grabbed my wrist, I started screaming help and I tried to escape him. He pinned me and tore my tights to shreds. I kept fighting him. He raped me, slapped me around some more, and left me in the dark. I blacked out minutes later. I woke up, dialed 911, and here we are." I said.

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation.

"Yes?" Officer Sheridan said.

"Officer Miller reporting. I need Rebecca Engfer." He said, coming in.

"May I ask for what?" I said.

"Of course. You are Jesse McCartney's girlfriend, correct?" He said.

"Yes. What happened?" I said, with wide-eyes.

"He was in a car accident. It seems he was on the way to your studio. He might've been there in time if not for the oil spill. He spun into a pole but wasn't injured until another car spun into the driver's side. He has a small concussion, a broken arm, a broken leg, and several cracked ribs. He's on heavy medication but he insisted on you coming. The doctor can tell you more." He said.

"Take me to him." I demanded, jumping up.

I ran into the room when the officer pointed it out. A cry slipped out when I saw Jesse laying there in the hospital bed. "Oh, baby! I'm so sorry." I said, running to his side.

Jesse didn't say anything he just tenderly grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. I collapsed to my knees with my head resting on the bed. He lifted my chin to look me in the eyes.

"What happened?" Jesse said, scanning my face. I watched his eyes fill with hurt with each bruise.

I bit my lip as I felt the tears pour down my face. All I could manage to say was, "Deavon."

Jesse's face twisted as he tried to cover his rage. "What did he do?" Jesse said, through clenched teeth.

"He...he...he raped me." I said, looking down with shame. "Earlier the kiss you saw I promise was nothing. He forced himself on my. I was scared of what he might do. Remember that day I was shaken after practice. Well he had pinned me to the wall then. I didn't want you doing something that would take you from me, so I didn't tell. He had control over me because I was scared and stupid." I quickly said.

"No. He assaulted you. That gives you every right to be scared." Jesse said.

"I'm not scared anymore, just ashamed. I was saving that for you." I said, sobbing harder.

"Get up here." Jesse said, patting the bed. We held each other for what seemed like forever, but a male doctor walked in interrupting us.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Syper. You must be Rebecca." He said, as I slide out of the bed and into a chair.

"Yeah. When can we go home?" I said.

"Well, we need Jesse to stay one night for observation but it might be easier for him to stay longer. Caring for him will be difficult." He said.

"I can handle it." I said.

"You will have to do everything around the house, bathe, change, transfer, and doctor Jesse. Are you sure you can handle that?" he said.

"I had a job at a camp for the disabled four summers in a row. I have done everything you said many times over." I stubbornly said.

"He's going to be in a chair for six - eight weeks and will need his muscles on his right side massaged to keep them from going stiff until physical therapy. He can't start that until his cast are off. Also there are meds to deal with." He said.,

"What part of I can handle it did you not understand? With love and determination anything is possible. I have an abundance of both. And I'd like to see you stop me." I dared.

"Whatever you want. It's your guys' decision. All his meds will be labeled." Dr. Syper said.

"We'll check out in the morning." I said.

"Okay." He said, walking out.

"Are you sure you want to take care of me, honey? We can hire a nurse." Jesse said.

"You think I would let anyone else put there hands on my man? No way!" I said, with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, tenderly looking at him.

"Good." Jesse said, patting the bed next to him.

I returned to my earlier spot. Jesse softly kissed my forehead and held me as close as possible. Even though the past day had been the hardest in both of our lives so far nothing could take away the love we have for each other, and that's what gave me hope to go on.

**I love you all!! This chapter is like amazing, right? Let me know! Review please!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	21. Just the Beginning

**Alright I hope you like this chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Just the Beginning**

The doctors hadn't allowed me to stay the night, so I went home and got everything prepared. I brought my car the following morning.

"So, doctor is there anything else?" I said, walking back into Jesse's room with Dr. Syper.

"These are all of Jesse's meds. He's already had his morning dose. There are a few lunch time pills. You might want to check and see which ones." Dr. Spyer said, handing me a bag of pills.

"What are all these for?" I said.

"Well, he's on two different pain relievers. One is for the day one is for the night. Calcium, couple of antibiotics, and joint medicine." Dr. Syper said, as I placed them in my purse.

"What are the antibiotics for? Do I have an infection?" Jesse said.

"No, just to prevent it. You have severe injuries which could easily become infected. So until you come in to get your walking cast in six weeks you are going to take those." Dr. Syper said.

"How long am I going to be in a walking cast?" Jesse said.

"Six weeks and hopefully you will be able to start physical therapy then with out a brace but it depends on your growth." Dr. Syper said.

"Anything else." I said.

"Nope, you are free to go. If you have any problems please call, and, Rebecca, I would like to talk to you some more about the work you did. It's amazing that as young as you are you accomplished such feats." Dr. Syper said.

"Ok. Well I'll be back with Jesse...in six weeks." I said, feeling slightly confused.

"Until then." Dr. Syper said, finally leaving.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked, as I pushed him out to the car in his wheel chair.

"I have no clue." I said, laughing a nervous laugh. He kinda creeped me out and with what just happened...it's hard to trust strangers.

Getting Jesse in the car was an interesting task. "Alright, babe, I need you to wrap your good arm around my neck as tightly as you can. We will stand on three, turn, and sit. And don't put any weight on your left leg." I said. I felt like I was coaching him through choreography. It brought a smile to my face.

"Ok. What if I hurt you?" Jesse said.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I'm not the person with serious injuries here. Now stop stalling." I said, sliding my arms under his and around his back. Jesse stubbornly did not wrap his good arm around me.

I stood up and said, "You can help me or I can do this alone. I don't care if I get hurt right now. My priority is taking care of you."

"Who's going to take care of you?" Jesse said.

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" I said. He wanted to talk about my feelings and I didn't want to break down...not in a parking lot.

"When we get home then." Jesse said.

"Ok. Now get that arm around my neck." I said, wrapping my arms around him again. This time Jesse tightly wrapped his right arm around my neck. Standing, turning, and sitting was a breeze after that. Getting his broken leg in the car was difficult though. I had to push the seat all the way back and still shove his leg in.

"Comfortable?" I asked, as I folded the wheel chair and put it in the back seat.

"Yep. What about you? Was that weird or did you get hurt?" Jesse asked.

"No it wasn't weird and no I didn't get hurt. I've done this millions of times before, so just relax." I said, before going to the driver's side.

"What about going to the bathroom and showering? Is that going to be weird for you?" Jesse asked, as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well...we can do whatever **you **are comfortable with. The doctor did provide a urinal, but I personally think moving you to the toilet would be easier and for showering well until you get your boot we have to sponge bathe. That cast will stink if it gets wet." I said.

"So, none of this is going to be weird or anything?" Jesse asked.

"Is it weird for you?" I said.

"No...well...maybe. I haven't made up my mind." Jesse said.

"What I'm doing is no different then what your mother would be doing. Would you prefer her? I'm sure your mom would help." I said.

"No...it's not that. It's just...I can't think of you as my mother." Jesse said.

"Well...think of me as something that makes you comfortable or allow me to get someone who will." I said.

"Ok." Jesse said, as I pulled into the drive way.

Getting Jesse out of the car was easy enough. I was pulling Jesse in backwards and trying to turn on the light when I heard someone in the house. I left the light off, turned, and said, "Hello?"

"Surprise?" Aly said. I saw Aly, AJ, Stephanie, Jesse's parents, and Josh.

"You could say that." I said, pulling Jesse all the way in.

"What are they doing here?" Jesse whispered to me as I leaned over him to shut the door and turn on the light.

"I didn't invite them. Don't worry, I'll handle this." I whispered in his ear before kissing the top of his head.

"We should've called you. But we have been worried about both of you. No word until Steph found your note when we stopped by this morning." Aly said.

I remembered the note I wrote : 'We'll be back soon. We are at the hospital. Don't worry and don't cancel anything.  
-Becca'

"Who leaves that kind of note and doesn't expect people wanting answers?" AJ asked.

"This is no the time for this. We obviously have had a bad couple days." I said.

"Just tell us what happened." Ginger, Jesse's mom, said.

"I was in a car wreck." Jesse said.

After the appropriate 'Oh my God's and 'Oh no's, Josh said, "What happened to you, Rebecca?"

Tears burned my eyes as I felt everyone scrutinizing my bruises. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, my voice uneven from trying not to break down.

"What happened?" Aly demanded.

"Aly, please, dont now." I said, a few tears streaming down.

"Rebecca!" Aly said, in frustration.

"Aly! Leave her alone! Tomorrow...wait until tomorrow. Rebecca and I haven't even been able to talk about everything that has gone on. All I can tell you is...Josh, we'll need our lawyer. Just go home. Stephanie, please go with the Michalka's. Come back after noon tomorrow. I promise everything will be explained then." Jesse said, as I tried not to break down behind him.

"Fine." Aly said, locking her jaw in annoyance.

Jesse's parents were the last to leave. Ginger stopped and said, "Rebecca, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course. We'll be fine." I said, giving her a smile.

"Well...if you need me just call." Ginger said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." I said.

"Stop dawdling Mom." Jesse said.

"Sorry dear." She said, finally leaving.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" I said.

"Yeah. Can you put my left side near the arm of the couch? I want you to be on my right side." Jesse said.

After getting Jesse situated, I slowly sat down next to him. Everything ached. I wish I could just tell Jesse what kind of pain I'm in...but we aren't really like that yet. It's a little hard for me to say not only my feelings but how my body feels because we haven't gotten that physical with each other. I don't want to have to hold back but I don't know if he can handle everything.

"Tell me everything that's going on in your head. I want to understand your feelings to help you. Rebecca, when I came to get you that day I had something very serious to ask you. I had tried before but it didn't work out." Jesse said.

"I'm confused." I said.

"Rebecca, you are so good to me. Let's share our feeling now. Have a heart-to-heart moment. We don't ever have much time for each other and now no one and nothing can stop us from having time. We need to talk about this, before I tell you my question." Jesse said.

"Ok. Jesse...it's hard to explain my feelings. I'm trying to block them out right now." I said, as he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his good arm around me.

"I'll tell one of mine first then. I feel so guilty for what happened to you. I blame myself for the car accident. If I had stopped to think rationally then none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be under so much physical and emotional distress right now." Jesse said.

"Jesse, don't blame yourself. If you do, I deserve some blame too. I could've stopped this from happening a long time ago. Deavon had been coming on to me since the beginning, and the first time he attacked me I should've come forward. I didn't. I could've stayed home, instead of going to the studio. I could've quit. I had so many options that could've stopped all of this from happening, but I didn't." I said.

"You didn't because you are tough. You stick it out. One of the million reasons I love you. You are so brave. You deal with so much more than you should. You spend your time taking care of not only yourself, but your friends, your family, random strangers, and me. I know I'm a handful." Jesse said, a little sarcastically with the last sentence.

I chuckled, and on a more serious note said, "You know that even if Deavon hadn't attacked me that day...he could've later."

"That's why everything is his fault. If he hadn't hurt you, we wouldn't be here. But think...then we wouldn't have the chance to grow in our love if not." Jesse said.

"You always find the positive side of things." I said.

"Is that bad?" Jesse asked.

"Never." I said.

"Good. Another feeling. I'm scared. I don't know what to expect with this whole situation. I'm scared of you getting hurt even further. I'm scared that things won't work. I'm scared that everything that could've ever gone wrong did. I don't know what to do." Jesse admitted.

"I don't either, but I do know that the only thing that makes sense right now is being here with you. I wouldn't ever be able to make it alone. I'm scared of course. With everything you said except I'm not worried about myself. I'm afraid you will be uncomfortable with me taking care of you, and that things will be awkward. I'm scared of the future with the whole case. I don't know how I'm going to handle court. I've never had to go to court. I've never had even a speeding ticket. I don't know what to expect." I said.

"I think that's like everyone's biggest fear...not knowing." Jesse said.

"Yeah, some times...but not knowing can be good to. Life does have those happy surprises. It would ruin it all if we knew how our lives would turn out." I said, with a smile.

"Now you are seeing the positive side that I haven't." Jesse said, smiling back.

"So another positive note...we get to laugh as I try to figure out how to change you in casts." I said.

"That will be interesting." Jesse said. He had a thoughtful look on his face for a minute and said, "Are you ready for my question?"

"No." I said, after thinking a second. "I want to tell you some thing else. It's hard to say this. I'm in so much pain right now, and I have no clue how I'm handling it. I feel broken...my body and soul. Like someone tried to cut me in half but didn't all the way. I can tell that I'm healing. I feel like part of me has been stolen." I said, pausing to take a breath. "A part that I had been saving for you. A part I wanted to share with you forever. I know this might be fast or whatever, but Jesse, I love you so much, and I can't even imagine my life without..." I tried to finish but I was interrupted by Jesse kissing me.

It was one of those kisses that you will never forget because it was so amazing. At that moment I knew that Jesse felt the same. It was just the matter of taking the next step.

Jesse's hand moved from my upper back to my lower back and a terrible memory shot through me. I never wanted to see something like that when I was kissing Jesse...nothing about Jesse could make me disgusted with him like I am with Deavon. But as the memory shot through me I jumped back. Fear coursing through me. I was so confused. Jesse was to...it was so clear. His face showed it...it also showed sadness of rejection.

"I...I don't know what that was. I'm sorry." I said, softly touching his face.

"What do you mean 'what that was'? What happened? Is something wrong?" Jesse said.

"It's not you...really. It's me. I had a flash...a memory flash of the...incident. I don't know why. I didn't want to remember that. I don't want to re-live those memories, when I'm trying to make better ones with you." I said, shaking from the confusion as tears ran down my face.

"It's not your fault, babe. You are still tramatized. I should've realized that this might happen." Jesse said, pulling me as close as he could.

"What do I do? Am I going to be re-living that nightmare all the time?" I said.

"No, no. You just have to let it go. It's going to take time." Jesse said.

"I don't have eternity." I said.

"You do with me. If you want me. Like you said about not living without me, I am the same. Will you marry me? Say yes and forever is a promise. I won't let anything else happen to you. I will take care of you." Jesse said.

I was so stunned...I had thought Jesse was too scared to do anything this big. I blinked back a wave of exhaustion. I was not going to faint. "Am I dreaming?" I said, still stunned.

"Not unless I'm having the same dream." Jesse said.

"Whoa...this is really happening. Wow! Oh...yeah...you want an answer." I said.

"That would be nice. Rather than having me sit on the edge of my seat with anticipation." Jesse said.

"Of course I will marry you! I have been waiting for this for so long." I said, softly kissing him. "This has to be real. I will kill if I wake up." I rambled on. Jesse pinched me. "Ow! Hey! This is real. Oh my god! This is just...!" I said, with a huge smile and hugging him.

**I know...crazy. I wasn't going to do this chapter this way, but I LOVE it! I hope you did too! Please tell me in a little review!  
LOTS of LOVE,  
FROGGY2045**


	22. Happiness

**Hey ya'll. I'm really busy because it is my senior year of high school and classes are crazy, and I have a job that keeps me busy, but I stay up late for all you. So thank you for your reviews…it's what keeps me going on these stories. Anyways enough talk.**

**Happiness**

"Jesse, how much longer?" I said, pacing the room. I wanted to get this done and over with.

"Will you please relax? This is going to be fine. After you tell them the news you can lighten everything up with the engagement and you can tell them what happened last night." Jesse said, with a chuckle.

I moaned as I remember last night…it was horrible, funny, but horrible. After Jesse proposed to me, he had to go to the bathroom. He just used the urinal because he didn't want to ruin my 'virgin eyes'. But when he was handing it to me, it slipped, bounced off the floor, and poured all over me. I was covered with Jesse's pee and all he could do was laugh at me. It was so disgusting. "That was horrible last night." I said, glaring at him.

"But it was funny." Jesse said.

"Not to me. You didn't have piss all over you." I said.

"I am sorry. I didn't drop it this morning." Jesse said.

"Yeah. It's fine but I don't want more people laughing at me." I said.

"Well, it was just an idea." Jesse said.

"I know." I said, as there was a knock on the door.

"I can't believe you didn't call me when you were at the hospital." Shirlynn said, as I opened the door.

"Mom!" I said, surprised as she shoved her way through the door.

"Of course. Stephanie called when she found your note. Rebecca, you haven't talked to us since Mackenzie. I was worried." Shirlynn said.

"Well it hasn't been that long and things have been kind of rough around here." I said.

"You should've called." Shirlynn said, looking at Jesse. "Hi, Jesse. How are you…wait! What happened?" Shirlynn said, as she realized his condition.

"Mom, can you please sit down?" I said.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Shirlynn said.

"You are going to have to wait until the other get here. No one knows the whole story yet. I don't want to have to do us more than once today." I said.

"But…" Shirlynn whined.

"Shirlynn please." Jesse said.

"Fine. How much longer until the rest get here?" Shirlynn said, sitting down.

"Not long." I said.

Shortly later everyone started to pour in. The last people to arrive were Josh and our lawyer Todd Johnson. All the people that showed up were Aly, who was looking very pregnant, Raviv, AJ, Carrie, Ginger, Scot, Steph, Josh, and Todd. Oh and my mom.

"I would like to get through this with out any interruptions. I know this is going to be hard for everyone to hear." I said.

"Does anyone have any problems with that?" Jesse said. No answer.

I sat on the arm of his chair for comfort. "I might as well start at the beginning. All of you know that I was dancing at the Deane Center with a partner. My partner was Deavon and we had had problems from the start. He was overly flirtatious with me. He kept coming on to me, I told him to stop, and he did for a while. He got angry because I was late because of something with Jesse and I had to miss practices because of the wedding and the funeral. He was so mad at me because I had to leave for Mackenzie. When I got back he didn't show for practice, so I went to his house. He was so nice at first and he apologized. I said that he was right that he was unfair and that I was wrong too, but he turned on me and attacked me. He tried to seduce me as he had me pinned me to the wall. He was so strong and I thought I wasn't going to get away. I managed to knee him in the groin and I ran. I didn't tell anyone, I was too scared. I tried to get a new partner but it's too late in the season. I still went to practice and he kissed me. It was so revolting. Jesse saw it though and I ran after him, but he wouldn't listen to me, not then. Once I was able to regain control of my tears, I went home. I stayed here long enough to write a note saying I was going to be at the dance studio. I was dancing and Deavon came up. He tried to convince me that all he wanted was me. I yelled at him, and I called him dirt. He got so angry. He hit me to the ground, and he pinned me to the floor, and he…he…he raped me. Before Deavon had came, Jesse found my note. He would've been there in time, but his car slide on an oil spill and he was fine, but another car slide into the drivers side. You can see the effects of that." I said, telling the story with a shaky voice the whole time.

"Wait! You were raped by that jerk?!" Aly said.

"Yes." I said.

"I told you to not let this get out of hand! I said it was going to get worse! Why didn't you turn him in before?!" Aly all but yelled.

"I was scared!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" Aly countered.

"Aly! I don't need you to lecture me right now! You have no clue what I went through! You have no idea how terrified of Deavon I was and still am! He haunts me as we speak! I am constantly reliving that terrible night! And I know it's all my fault! I could've stopped all of this long ago, but I was so scared! You have no idea, Aly! No idea!" I yelled, angry tears streaming down my face.

"If you would've talked to me! If you would've…" Aly continued to yell at me.

"I don't need this, Aly! Do you have some lack of understanding of that?! What I need right now is a friend! I thought that is what you were to me, my friend." I said.

"I am your friend." Aly said.

"Right now you are not acting like it." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Aly started.

"Yes you did." I said.

"Enough! I am sick of listening to this! You two are best friends!" AJ angrily said.

"Yes. I agree. We don't need any of this right now. We need to all be supportive of Rebecca. Even if she could've prevented it, we all know that if we had been in the same spot we would've done the same. Just imagine that you had just gone through what Rebecca did. We have no right to judge her. Even if we are her best friends." Raviv said.

"Can you tell me some good news?" Shirlynn said.

"Yes. Rebecca, tell them." Jesse said, squeezing my hand.

"Last night Jesse proposed to me." I said, taking the ring, which Jesse had had me take out of his dresser, out of my pocket. I guess he had been planning this for a while.

"Oh my god!" Shirlynn said, jumping up and hugging me.

"Finally!" AJ exclaimed, as Shirlynn sat back down.

"I told you that you were going to get that happy ending." Aly said, still a little grumpy.

"At least this 'I told you so' was a good thing." I said, still feeling frustrated at her.

"I really am sorry. I would say that it's my hormones but that is a stupid excuse. I just didn't think about what I was saying before I said it." Aly said.

"It's fine and I believe that you deserve an apology too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I'm sorry." I said.

"It was my fault cause I opened my big mouth." Aly said.

"Well fine then." I joked, pausing. "It's all your fault." I sarcastically said.

"Thank you. I know." Aly said, jumping up and hugging me.

"Never say I told you so again. It hurts too much." I said.

"I promise." Aly said. Her and I continued to hug and laugh.

"This is good news but we do have some legal issues that we need to deal with." Josh said, I was completely oblivious that he was talking to Jesse.

"I know but Todd do you mind not doing it right now? I think that Rebecca needs to have this moment with her friends." Jesse said.

"That's fine. Why don't we plan on tomorrow? Around 2?" Todd said, gathering his stuff to go.

"That sounds perfect." Jesse said.

"Jesse, I would prefer we got it done today." Josh said.

"Josh, look how happy she is." Jesse said, pointing at me. AJ and Steph had join mine and Aly's hug and we ended up toppling over with laughter. "This whole problem has made her very unhappy and I want her to be happy. Let her have her fun today." Jesse said.

"So we all agree." Scot jumped into their conversation. "Jesse and Rebecca will see Todd tomorrow as planned." He said.

"Alright." Josh said.

"Sounds good. Scot, I don't know yet but I think that Greg wants to get together with us to golf." Todd said. Todd is also Scot's lawyer and friend, Jesse meet him through his dad's golfing.

"I'll check with him." Scot said, with a nod.

"Rebecca, I need you to get a hold of the officer that you talked to and have her come in with you tomorrow." Todd said, to me.

"Ok." I said, confused. I had been so busy with my friends that I missed out on the whole conversation. As Todd and Josh walked out, I went over to Jesse, and said, "What did I miss?"

"We are doing all the legal work tomorrow." Jesse said.

"Oh. And Josh is mad?" I said.

"He wants it done now. He's just impatient." Jesse said.

"Oh." I said, as Aly said my name. "Huh?" I said.

"Now I know that it's only you and Jesse here, how do you take care of him?" Aly asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Do you change him, and take him to the bathroom, and stuff like that?" Aly asked.

"Yeah, but we have some agreements." I said.

"About what?" Aly asked.

"For my 'protection'." I said, using air quotation marks.

"Huh…" Aly said, thinking a minute. "Oh…" Aly said.

"So do you have any funny stories yet? Like every time I ever baby-sat a kid I had at least one funny story to tell people. This isn't that different." AJ said.

"So I'm a kid?" Jesse said, pretending to be offended.

"Yep. Come on Becca, spill!" AJ demanded.

"Well, last night I did get pee all over me." I said.

"What?!" Aly said, laughing.

I quickly retold the story with a blush on my face. I hated telling funny stories because most of the time the funny stuff happens to me.

"That's too funny." Raviv said.

"I have to pee." Aly said, jumping up and running to the bathroom.

"We are all lucky she didn't have to pee before she started laughing." Raviv said.

"Yeah. I've cleaned up enough pee." I said, laughing.

We talked for most of the rest of the day and I was able to convince my mom to go home.

**Crappy ending but whatever the rest is good. Right? Well I think so and I want to know if you do to…please! Reviewing is a magical thing…especially when you are a writer with writer's block. Whenever I go back and read reviews it always helps. So please help prevent me from getting stuck.  
Lots of LOVE  
Froggy2045**


	23. Letting Go

**I feel so bad! It has been way too long since I have posted anything! I am so, so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

**Letting Go**

Everything has gone through the motions. A pre-trail for Deavon's plea statement and bail was planned to be just a few day after Jesse got his walking cast. I had already gone through my second pregnancy test and thankfully everything came back clear. Today was the day Jesse got his walking cast for his leg and a brace for his arm. I wasn't allowed in the room with them, so I paced back and forth across the waiting room, worrying about not only why it was taking so long, but also about the pre-trail. Todd has already talked to the attorney that was appointed to Deavon, and Deavon is most likely going to plea 'Not Guilty'. Todd was trying to bargain with him, so we wouldn't have to go though all this, but so far Deavon won't budge. I guess he thinks the jury will find him not guilty, even with the evidence against him.

"Miss, he's going to be out in just a minute, if you would please sit down. You're making me anxious with all your pacing." Karen, the nurse at the front desk, said.

"Sorry, I can't make my self relax though." I said, leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Have you been looked at by a doctor? You look pretty beat up. Was that the car wreak that did that to you?" Karen said.

"Yeah, I have had a doctor look over me and no, it wasn't the car wreak. My dance partner beat me and rapped me the night Jesse got into the wreak. I would give anything to have been in that car with him. Maybe things would be happier." I said.

"The cops do know this, right? Cause otherwise I have to tell them." Karen said.

"Yes, the police have my dance partner in custody now." I said.

"Good. Why aren't things happier? Yes, he rapped you and that's upsetting, but he's going to prison. Jesse is fine and so are you." Karen said.

"It's probably hard for you to understand. But I feel like part of me was broken open, something special was ripped out, and stolen away. I have nightmares almost every night. I can't move on. I can't let go of that horrible memory." I said.

"Why?" Karen said.

"I don't know. I hope it changes after the trail is over. Maybe I will be more comfortable once I know he's in prison for a good long time." I said, shrugging.

"You'll have to wear these for at least another four weeks. The boot may need to stay for six weeks, but we will decide that then." Dr. Syper said to Jesse, as they rounded the corner.

Jesse was on crutches now and he looked much better out of the chair. Not so helpless. "But the brace might come off in four weeks?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, but not completely. You'll need to wrap it at nighttime, for another four weeks, but not all the time. Same with once we get the boot off, you'll have to wrap it every night for four weeks after that. I'm sure Rebecca can show you how to correctly wrap. As a dancer I'm sure she has had to learn." Dr. Syper said, smiling at me.

I shivered and nodded with a fake smile. He was way too friendly. "Of course." I softly said.

Jesse gave me a worried look before turning back to the doctor, and saying "And what medicine do I need to continue to take?"

"Well the way I made the prescriptions the calcium supplement and one pain reliever that you take in the morning. I made it to where there should be enough to last another six weeks. After that over-the-counter pain relievers and calcium supplements should be fine. Just make the calcium supplements part of a daily routine and take pain relievers when needed." Dr. Syper said.

"Alright. Anything else?" Jesse asked.

"Nope. See you in four weeks." Dr. Syper said, as Karen said his name.

I silently followed Jesse to the car and once he was in I shoved the crutches in the back and started the car in silence. When I sat in the drivers seat, Jesse said to me, "Are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

"I'm fine." I softly insisted.

"I don't believe that." Jesse said.

"Don't worry about me." I said.

"Rebecca! You are my fiancé, I have a right to worry about you. I should worry about you." Jesse said.

"I can't let go of all my problems no matter how hard I try. It's just frustrating." I said.

"I don't expect you to let go. I know it's hard. Don't add more pressure to yourself. You look horrible, babe. Like you haven't slept the last month. You are already stressed out enough and we have the pre-trail in just a few days. Try to relax." Jesse said.

"I don't know how." I said, whining a little.

"Try. Please, just try." Jesse said.

I sighed and nodded. If only he knew what's been keeping me from sleeping. I didn't doubt that he probably did, but he probably didn't want to say anything or maybe he was waiting for me to say something.

"Are you going to be okay with the pre-trail?" Jesse asked, as I opened the front door of our house.

"I don't know; I'm just trying to prepare myself to see him again. I don't want to break down in the court room." I said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jesse said, flopping on the couch.

"Um…" I said, panicking. Having all my emotions out in the open…it's too much. Jesse could tell that he took me by surprise.

"Rebecca, sit down." Jesse softly said.

I tensely sat down next to him and as he put his arm around me, I relaxed a little. I leaned into his shoulder and relaxed a little more. I could feel that if I relaxed more that I was going to let go of all my pain. How did he do this? How could he make me let go off all my pain when he did nothing at all? Could he tell I was relaxing more and more by the second? I hadn't looked at his face. I was afraid to see what he was thinking. Jesse gently kissed the top of my head and that did it. It pushed me over the edge. I felt tears building up, but they weren't bad tears. They were tears of relief. My worries were, at the time, relieved. I began to sob as the pain left my heart. It hurt to cry it out, but the pain was slowly relieving. Jesse just pulled me closer and let me stain his shirt with salty tears. I cried so hard that I was in hysterics and I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I slept the rest of the afternoon and woke up around dinnertime. Some how Jesse had gotten up without bothering me or I was so out of it that I didn't notice, but he was back in the kitchen. It smelt like homemade pizza. I sat up in a daze and look towards Jesse. He gave me a panicked look, like he was afraid for me to start crying again. I smiled and said, "I'm done crying."

Jesse looked relieved as he smiled my favorite smile, and said, "Hungry?"

"Starving." I said, getting up.

FEW DAYS LATER

It was just a few short hours until the pre-trail, but I wasn't scared. I was ready. I hadn't had a single nightmare since I let go of all the hurt. Jesse actually seemed more nervous than me. I hadn't gotten around to asking him, but he keeps mumbling how much he wants to kill Deavon, so I'm guessing he's more worried about keeping his temper. Not really today but later, during the actual trail.

"Josh wants to make sure that we both have appropriate clothing, because even though the press aren't allowed on the inside they will be swarming us as we go in. This is all over the news." Jesse said, limping into the living room and leaning on the table next to me.

"Ugh, wardrobe for a freaking trial? Why can't I choose my own clothes?" I said.

"Because our manager is crazy." Jesse said.

"No joke." I said, pouting.

Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist, laughing at me. I slide my hands behind his neck with a smile. We hadn't kissed much. Jesse has been very careful with me. I was tired of being careful. I had let go of all my pain…well almost. It's still there, but that is not what I'm thinking about right now. Right now it's just me and Jesse. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly, seductively. Jesse chuckled as I pulled him closer. I curved my body to be as close to him as possible, kissing him more deeply. Jesse shifted his weighted, to the wrong side! He pulled away his face twisted in pain for a minute.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Fine, fine." Jesse said, through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Jesse glared at me. He hated it when I said sorry for something that's not my fault. "I put weight on my leg. It's my fault, not yours." Jesse said.

"I know, but I was still distracting you." I said.

"And never say sorry if you are distracting me that way." Jesse said, with a smirk.

"When should we go see Josh?" I said.

"Probably now." Jesse said.

"Darn." I said, with a smile.

"We can wait." Jesse said.

"No, no. Ya know the whole responsibility thing." I said.

"Oh yeah, we are grown ups aren't we? Drat." Jesse sarcastically said.

"Come on. Let's go." I said, grabbing one of his hands from behind my back and twining my fingers through his.

"Wait." Jesse said, as I turned towards the door.

"What?" I said, as Jesse took his free hand and gently traced the yellowish bruises. "They're almost healed." He said.

"Yeah but…" I started not finished my sentence. I was going to say: _Yeah, but that's not what hurt the most._ I didn't even feel the pain as he hit me after rapping me. I was so numb, just trying to escape. I didn't even scream anymore…that's what kept him hitting me, harder and harder until I passed out. I shivered as the memory flashed through me, looking back at Jesse's face. His eyes were closed as if he was in pain. "What?" I said, my eyes not leaving his face, even as his teary eyes opened.

Jesse used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears and said, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Tears are not fine, tears mean angry, sad, or frustrated even." I stubbornly said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Jesse said, looking away from me.

That hurt. I don't know why but it's like every time I am going through a hard time he gets me to talk, but he can't talk to me. I pulled away from his hands and turned around frustrated.

"Dammit…" Jesse quietly said. "Rebecca, did I make you mad?" Jesse said, turning me to face him.

"Yes." I said, through clenched teeth. I was not going to get into a fight with Jesse now. I needed him to help me get through the pre-trail.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't talk about things very well…" Jesse said, his voice trailing off.

"Oh, yeah, cause it's been so easy to share everything I'm going through." I sarcastically said.

"I never said it was easy. I didn't say I don't want to talk about it, just not right now. We have a pre-trail to get ready for." Jesse said.

"No, we are talking about it now. You'll forget or I'll forget and where will we be. I have shared everything with you, about all this shit. I expect the same from you." I said.

"Everything?" Jesse argued. "What about waking up in the middle of the night crying from a horrible nightmare? We never talked about that." Jesse said.

"You were in a wheelchair and I thought you were asleep. Besides I haven't had a nightmare since I let go of all the pain that was inside of me." I said.

Jesse opened his mouth to argue, but he just looked down and shook his head. "Jesse, I love you more than anything, but we can't keep things from each other, especially in a time like this. Just tell me what was the matter." I said, curving my hand to his face.

"When you didn't finish you sentence earlier, I did in my head. Him beating you wasn't what hurt the most. The thought of him doing anything to you makes me so angry, but what made it worse is that I realized how much better for you it would have been if we had been making love, instead of that bastard rapping you. You were keeping yourself a special gift for me and that was taken away. I wish so badly that I had let you explain to me that damned kiss and that maybe none of this would have happened. I…" Jesse went to go on, but I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Stop. We cannot change the way things happened. I am trying to forget all this, shove it into the back of my mind, totally forgotten. We promised each other we wouldn't blame ourselves. Besides you and I making love will still be better. That fact hasn't changed. So, all this was you beating yourself up? If I hadn't gone to the studio, I wouldn't have been rapped and you wouldn't have gotten in a car wreak. Both of us could have done different things, but right now I wouldn't change a thing. If none of this had happened we wouldn't be like this. We wouldn't be this close. Things are so different between us now. I like that and I don't want to go back. We were to careful before, guarded, not completely sharing our hearts. This is something so much more." I said.

"I know. I know." Jesse said.

"Now forget the thought that it could even remotely be your fault. We already decided that it was Deavon's fault. Now let's send him to prison." I said.

*************************

Josh decided it would be best to cover as much of the bruises as possible. So I ended up wearing a black, pinstripe pantsuit outfit with a silky, navy blue shirt underneath. Jesse was wearing black slacks with a yellow shirt and a red tie. He kept fidgeting over the tie. He didn't like it. Yeah, he's worn ties to concert but they were always loose. I didn't like that he couldn't sit next to me by Todd, but the case wasn't for him, it was for me.

Deavon was brought in wearing dingy dress clothes. He kept his menacing eyes on me. I shivered when he smiled. "Order, first things first, Deavon Snippens, you have been charged with the battery, assault and rape to Rebecca Engfer, what do you plea?" The Judge said.

"Not Guilty." Deavon loudly stated.

"Now the matter of bail. Does the prosecutor have anything to say?" The judge said.

"Yes, the defendant has a high flight risk. He has a dirty file and can get some money to get out. I suggest that either the bail is set high or no bail." Todd said.

"Your Honor. Deavon lives in a low-income apartment with his mother. He has given me his word he will not run." Deavon's lawyer said.

"Yes, allowing him out of police custody frightens my client that he might attack her again." Todd said.

"Okay, bail is set to 1.5 million. If Deavon is released on bail he cannot leave his home complex with out police escort." The judge said.

Deavon whispered something angrily to his lawyer. It was then I realized that he had put all his money into dancing. What a shame? He really is a great dancer, just a scary guy.

**What do you think??? Please review!  
LOTS of LOVE  
Froggy2045**


	24. The Trial

**I am so sorry!!! I have been having a brain fart lately. I couldn't think how I wanted to continue. Anyways sorry again, and enjoy this next chapter.**

**The Trial**

The actual trial wasn't for a few months because they had to get together a jury. Todd spent his time collecting all evidence for his argument and getting a hold of a psychiatrist in the case that Deavon tried to use mental instability as an excuse. He got all the information from me and was planning on using both Jesse and I as witnesses.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Just days until the trial, Todd says it shouldn't be much of a fight. To avoid thinking too much about the impending doom ahead I immersed myself in wedding plans. I wasn't putting this off any longer. I don't care what people think. I want Jesse to be mine forever as soon as possible. The date is set to about the time we were planning to get together with Jesse's family. So, we decided that we could have the wedding before the reunion at the ranch.

It seemed unreal. I was sitting with Aly going through the guest list. I looked at her and for probably the millionth time, I said, "You know you're huge. When is that baby going to pop out?"

"Hopefully soon. I want to see my feet." Aly said.

I laughed, sighed, and said, "Is this how it felt? Tying the knot?"

"Well, that depends on what you're feeling, because sadly I cannot read minds." Aly said, rolling her eyes at me.

"I feel it's a dream. Like I'm going to wake up and none of this is real. But then I think that a dream would be less stressful." I said.

"I still am having trouble believing Jesse finally proposed. With Raviv and I, it was pretty much known. You and Jesse have so much stuff always going on that I worried for a little while." Aly admitted.

"I know what you mean! I thought he didn't want me that much. I can't wait to get this stupid trial over. I want this nightmare gone." I said, looking from the list to Aly's face. She always clenched her jaw when I mentioned it.

"I don't want to go." Aly said, with her jaw still tightly clenched.

"I need you. It's going to be hard enough anyways." I said.

Aly groaned first in frustration but it changed to one of pain. "The baby is just moving." She said, as I gave her a panicked look.

"So how far dilated are you?" I said.

"Barely. The doctor said I have at the least a two weeks. If my water hasn't broken in four then I am seeing about inducing labor. I don't want to wait that long." Aly said, with a little whine.

"Have you decided on a name?" I said.

"For a boy I like Niccolo and Raviv likes Jesiah. For a girl I like Aleena and he like's Alys, but not spelled like A-L-I-C-E. He wants it spelled A-L-Y-S." Aly said.

"I like Jesiah. That's Jewish, right?" I said.

"Yeah, Raviv wants to name a kid with some Jewish name eventually. Jesiah is a nice name though." Aly said.

"I love how he spells Alys. It has a lot of character." I said.

"If nothing this baby will have character." Aly said.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Trial**

I walked behind Todd to the front of the courtroom. I didn't look at Deavon's mother as I walked by. I could feel the hatred in her stare. Todd organized his opening notes, smiled at me, and then pointed at Jesse who was coming up to sit behind us. I relaxed a little bit seeing him. Aly came and sat next to him with a frustrated look on her face. After the majority on the courtroom was filled, Deavon was brought in. He didn't look at me, thank goodness for that.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Jayson." Plaintiff said.

"I call this court to order. You may all be seated." Judge Jayson said. "Let's have the opening statements get started with the Defendant. And I want you to tell me why I am not at home right now. I have looked at this case and I see no point in the trial. Give me your point and maybe you can convince the jury that Deavon is innocent." Judge Jayson said.

My jaw dropped. I was sure the judge was convinced about what Deavon has done. And I'm sure that statement has the jury convinced already, but I also know that Deavon won't go down with out a fight.

"My client Deavon Snippens thinks that he is being unfairly tried. Why is everyone looking at what Deavon has done? Why does no one see how Rebecca may have done this to herself? Deavon has said to me, and I believe him, that he was seduced by Rebecca's beauty and he really thought that she wanted him. Therefore, he was wrong. Rebecca didn't help with the way she dressed around him and the way she moved around him……" Deavon's lawyer, Mark, said.

"Objection, they were at dance practice when together." Todd said.

"Sustained, please don't make me charge you with false accusation in a courtroom. Please continue." Judge Jayson said.

"I'm just saying to everyone. If you were a young man and you saw a beautiful girl walk by wouldn't you have fantasies? Now imagine that not only did you just see that girl once but also you have to work with her in a highly sexual tension environment. It would be almost too much to deal with. Deavon cannot get all the blame. Also another point of view to look at. Deavon is from a low-income family, he was abused as a child, and could possibly be insane. As a lawyer, I think it would be only fair that, you your honor, and this jury can see all views of this case. That is my opening statement." Mark said.

"Well…okay? I can tell this is going to be interesting. After the prosecutor's opening statement, we will take an hour recess so Deavon can be mentally checked out. That is assuming that both lawyers have a doctor." After getting a nod from both, Judge Jayson continued. "Mark, I want to warn you that you are reaching. Be careful. Alright, Todd, go ahead."

"No person in their right mind would look at a rape victim and say, 'It's her fault, she was too beautiful.' No one would say that. No offense to defendant. Rebecca did not choose this. Rebecca was a virgin, before she was raped. And she feels that she had something stolen from her. It was not Deavon's to take, but Rebecca's to give. How many people in the world still believe that? How many girls are still virgins at nineteen? Especially in the celebrity life. Rebecca is a good hearted, innocent woman, who is being wrongly treated. Rebecca is a lady and deserves to be treated like one. Also, no person in their right mind would act on fantasies that they have of a woman, unless they were together and that is what they both wanted. So maybe Deavon is crazy, but what rapist isn't. No person in his or her right mind would take that from a person. Deavon knew what he was doing and he knew it was wrong. Thank you, Judge Jayson." Todd said, sitting back down.

"Alright. Something for you jury folk to think about. We will meet back here in exactly one hour. Court is adjourned." Judge Jayson said.

"All rise as Judge Jayson takes his leave." Plaintiff said.

After the judge left, I turned to Todd and said, "Why would they try to make me seem like the bad guy?"

"They have nothing left. This insanity plea won't last long. When we return the judge will call the doctors to tell their opinions and they will be questioned. After that you, Jesse, and Deavon will be questioned. I will question you first. If there is any question that you see is irrelevant to the case, that Mark is asking you, say something. If you show your knowledge of the case then Mark has more to be scared of. Deavon isn't getting away with this." Todd said.

I nodded and stood. "Is there somewhere we can go that is away from the press?" I said.

"There is a private waiting room down the hall. You will have to endure a little bit of press." Todd said.

"Yay… 'no comment' is going to be my favorite thing to say." I said.

After we escaped the press, I buried my self in Jesse's arms. I want this to be over. "I can't take much more of this crap." I quietly said.

"What have people become? This world sucks. He should have been thrown in jail right away. We shouldn't have this trial. I just hope we can finish it today." Jesse said.

"Becca?" Aly quietly said.

"What?" I said, turning towards her.

"I can't stay. It's too much stress for me and even though I'm tired of having a sore back I would rather not go into early labor." Aly meekly said.

"I want you to be safe Aly. If being here is making it to where your baby or you is in danger then you should go. We'll let you know what happens." I said.

"And you're okay with it?" Aly said.

"Aly, you are my best friend and I don't want to risk losing you for this stupid thing. I'll be fine. I have already gone through the hurt…all I have to do is retell what happened." I said. I noticed Jesse tense as I talked about the hurt. I pushed his anger to the back of my mind. I'd talk to him later.

"Thanks." Aly said, looking from my face back to Jesse's. She had noticed him tense too…great. I need to calm him down. If he blows up in court… I can't even imagine.

"I'll call you when we're done tonight." I said, giving her a hug.

After Aly had left, I pulled Jesse to the side, and said, "Please, please stay calm. If you blow up in court…I can't do this with out you."

"I'm trying, but it's just…it infuriates me. I can't even explain how angry he makes me." Jesse said, looking at the wall behind me.

"Jesse…" I said, struggling for words. I scanned his face for emotion, but he was so tense. "What will make you relax?" I said, tenderly holding his face so he would look at me.

Jesse looked at me and sighed. He pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. I was startled at first, but I just held him close. He relaxed little by little and I'm sure that if we were alone he would have cried or something to relieve his stress.

"Rebecca, we have fifteen minutes." Todd said.

"Jesse, let's get through this. Let's finish this today. If you get angry just think about me, okay? Think about the pain you would cause if you did something. Think about how much better things will be after this is over." I said.

"I can control myself." Jesse said.

"Let's go." I said.

"Welcome back everyone." Judge Jayson said as he took his seat. "Let's start with the prosecutor's witnesses." He said.

"Alright. First, I would like to call forth Dr. Howard Nicholas. He is a psychiatrist and professor at UCLA Neuropsychiatric Hospital. During our recess, Dr. Nicholas has examined Deavon. Doctor, would you please?" Todd motioned.

After Dr. Nicholas was sworn in, the questioning began. "So, Doctor, in your opinion with the knowledge of this case do you think that Deavon is psychotic?" Todd said.

"Deavon knows what right and wrong are. He doesn't have a child like mind. Actually if I may say, and if I over step my boundaries I apologize, but I think Deavon's mind is very twisted. That's not from any psychiatric problem or anything mental, it's of his own doing. Possibly the way he was raised, but as he became an adult he would have wanted to escape that kind of hell hole." Dr. Nicholas said.

"So, he knew exactly what he was doing? And he's not mental?" Todd said.

"He knew what he was doing. He might have rather planned it. Not really exactly, but he probably had it in his mind to rape her at some point in time." Dr. Nicholas said.

"I think my point has come across, but just in case. Doctor, do you think anyone in their right mind would rape someone?" Todd said.

"I never said that Deavon wasn't crazy. No average person would rape someone. So, if a person wasn't in the right of mind, I believe that is when they would hurt someone. But Deavon has no psychiatric problem that would put him in a mental institute or something. He is a smart young man." Dr. Nicholas said.

"Is there a possibility that Rebecca, the victim, could be at blame?" Todd said.

"Absolutely not. Rebecca cannot be blamed for her loveliness. She is a beautiful young girl, which we can all obviously see. In addition, if you would watch her around her fiancée, you would see she only has eyes for him. Therefore, the possibility that she seduced Deavon is very, very unlikely." Dr. Nicholas said.

"Thank you, Doctor. Your witness Mark." Todd said.

"So, Dr. Nicholas, after evaluating Deavon you couldn't see anything wrong with him psychiatrically?" Mark said.

"No, other than being messed up I think he is a normal-ish boy." Dr. Nicholas said.

"Even with having such a rough childhood? You don't think that he could be affected by that?" Mark said.

"That is a small possibility that there was impact from that, but not enough to cause psychiatric problems. He is smart and he knew what he was doing all along. He let his hormones get the best of him and those are controllable, because obviously people aren't raping people left and right." Dr. Nicholas said.

"Alright. No more questions." Mark said.

As the doctor left, I prepared myself for the upcoming questions. The questions that were going to bring out all the pain.

"Rebecca? Are you ready?" Todd said.

I nodded and was sworn in.

"Rebecca, I know this is hard for you to talk about, so just take your time. Start from the beginning of your problems." Todd said.

"I moved here after graduation and started with dance. We were partnered up right away and Deavon was my partner. Since the beginning, he was overly friendly and very flirtatious. He would tell me I was beautiful and I would tell him I wasn't interested in being more than partners. Also, Deavon has a temper. We fought over dance things all the time. One time, after my cousin died, he lashed out on me." I said, taking a deep breath, this is where it got hard.

"So he was more or less trying to seduce you?" Todd said.

"Yes. Actually, when I returned from my cousin's funeral, he tried to seduce me into his bed. He didn't show up for practice so I went to his house. His mother answered the door and Deavon came up while I was talking to her. He yelled at her, in a way that surprised me, I thought I had seen him angry at our last dance practice. I asked him about dance and he apologized to me for blowing up earlier. Life had just gotten in my way and dance was his life. I also apologized for being self-centered. He turned on me. He got angry and yelled at me. He said that it was all my fault for our bad dancing. I was so…bewildered…he said I was driving him crazy. I was too good looking. He pinned me to the wall, so hard it left a bruise." I said, looking at Jesse. His eyes were closed but he wasn't tense.

"I would like to show the jury previously inquired evidence. This is a photo of the bruise left by the pinning. This is about a week after the first attack. As you can see the damage here, it would have been worse before." Todd said, nodding at me to continue.

"He tried to convince me that Jesse would never know if I let my attraction for him show. I told him there was no way I was attracted to him. Some how I was able to knee him in the groin and get away from him. I…I…I'm sorry hold on." I said, trying to keep my composure. How was only this hard? This was just the beginning.

"Take your time." Judge Jayson said.

"I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone if it didn't happen again. He tried to tell me he loved me and he took a step towards me. I said if he took one more step, I would call 911. Then I ran." I said.

"This is only the trauma of the first attack?" Todd asked.

"Yes. It was much worse later. This, what I just described, was like a pinch after what I went through later. I would take what happened that first time a million times over than have to go through the rape again." I said. I was astonished with myself. I hadn't really talked to anyone except Jesse about this stuff. It was getting easier.

"Will you please tell us about the day of the rape?" Todd said.

"I postponed practice for days to avoid seeing Deavon. Eventually I reasoned with myself to go to one last practice and see about getting a new partner. Of course, it was too late in the season to get a new partner so I would have gone solo. At practice, we actually got through our whole piece with minor imperfections. If Deavon hadn't bothered me so much, our dance would have been amazing. At the end of practice Deavon started flirting with me, telling me how cute I was when I was mad. I called him a monster. He grabbed my arms and told me he wasn't always a monster but that he had a sweet side, which was attracted to me. I told him to let go and he told me I didn't want him to. Then…ugh…he kissed me. It was revolting. I wanted to slap him and I would have if…if Jesse hadn't walked in. He came in at the wrong time. I ran after him and tried to stop him." I said, looking at my hands. I had to stop myself. As I was retelling this, I felt all the despair that I had felt when Jesse left me, even though it was all a mistake. I looked up feeling tears in my eyes. I met Jesse's concerned eyes. He could tell what I was thinking about.

"What happened after that?" Todd said.

"I stopped by the house long enough to leave a note saying I would be at my studio. I was dancing out the stress and Deavon showed up. I was angry with him and it just got worse, when he tried to sweet talk me. I called him worthless and beneath me. That made Deavon angry. After more arguing, he let his anger control him, he smacked my arm, and I fell to the floor. He crawled over me and pinned me to the ground. He yelled, this is an exact quote, 'You will be mine!'. He shredded my dancing tights. And he raped me." I said, my voice broke. "Can I say my feelings here or do you want me to finish the story?" I said.

"I would prefer you would finish." Todd said.

"Okay. Well after Deavon was done with violating my body, he hit me…over and over again. But I didn't really feel it then. I was numb by then. I passed out and when I came to, Deavon was gone and I called the police. At the hospital, I was brought to Jesse who was in the emergency area. He had gotten in a car accident on the way to the studio. I was told that if he hadn't hit the oil, he would have made it to me on time. That is what brought me here. I believe all of what has happened to me and my loved ones is to be blamed on Deavon." I said.

"Can you tell me what you had felt earlier?" Todd asked.

"Yeah. I am a young girl and as unbelievable it may be, I was a virgin before Deavon raped me. He stole something very precious to me, something that I was saving for someone really special. And…" I said, pausing. My voice was thick with emotions. "I think that is the worst part of all this. I was a completely innocent girl. I had nightmares for weeks after that. I still am affected when Jesse touches me. I feel those terrifying feelings and I shouldn't have to. I should be able to make happy memories with the person I love, but it has been a struggle. It was so hard to get past holding on to my terror. I have always been that person to keep things to myself and this isn't something you can keep to yourself. Letting go of everything has been so hard. I wish this could have been right. I wish this trial didn't have to happen so I could forget all of this, but here we are…" I said, sobbing interrupting my flow.

"Thank you for your honesty. Mark, please be gentle with my client." Todd said.

"Rebecca, do you think that Deavon is psycho?" Mark said.

"What person in their right mind would do this to someone?" I said, after taking a deep breath.

"Would you like to know what I think?" Mark said.

"Sure." I said.

"I think your tears are all a hoax. I think that these emotions are fake. Because I believe that, you wanted Deavon to be with you in a physical sense. You see…" Mark started to monologue.

"You are an idiot." I interrupted. "Are the bruises not enough? Is the DNA not enough? Is my torn vaginal canal not enough? Is my torn soul not enough? Is anything enough to show you what he did is wrong? I understand that this is your job, but don't you ever try to point the finger at the innocent victim. Especially when she knows the law." I said.

"No more questions." Mark said.

"I have Jesse as my last witness." Todd said to the judge as I left the podium.

"Alright. After that Deavon can be questioned and the jury can decide." Judge Jayson said.

"But Your Honor I have a doctor who thinks that Deavon's childhood could have affected him more than has been shown." Mark said.

"'Could' being the operative word here." Judge Jayson said.

Jesse was sworn in and Todd jumped into having him tell his part. "Well this is more about Rebecca, but what you can see is that I have been affected by this. Mostly up to the kiss all I knew was that Deavon had been bugging Becca. It was starting to get on my nerves because Rebecca was always worried about making him upset. Anyways when I saw the kiss, my world was blurry. I wanted to pull him off and deck him, but I turned to leave. I was hoping that no one noticed me, but obviously, Rebecca did. After I left her at the school, I went to a park. I cried. Don't ever say a real man doesn't cry, because if they love something enough, they should cry at that lose. The whole time I was crying I was thinking about how much, I wanted Rebecca to comfort me. I knew then that even if she did kiss him back, I could forgive her, but I wouldn't be able to live with out her. I raced to the house. I found her note and headed towards the studio. I hit an oil spill and spun into a pole. I was fine at first, but before I could collect myself to get out, another car hit me. They hit my left side and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up to find that my left arm and leg was fractured and that I had a slight concussion. Also, in the hospital Rebecca told me about what happened." Jesse said.

"Now, your accident would have never happened if Deavon hadn't overstepped that partner boundary and kissed Rebecca. Right?" Todd said.

"Yes. But so many different things could have happened. This isn't about my accident. This is about what happened to Rebecca." Jesse said.

"Yes, it is. What went through your mind as Rebecca told you what happened?" Todd said.

"Well, it didn't hit me right away. When she told me, I was just angry. I wanted to make Deavon pay for hurting my girl. Later, when she screamed at night and there was nothing I could do. There was no way I could take away her pain. That hurt. That was a deep cut into me. I thought I could always protect her, but at the time, I couldn't even sit up by myself. Then, Rebecca told me she was saving herself for me. I had kind of knew it all along, but hearing it…" Jesse said, shaking his head.

"Go on." Todd said.

"I realized that something very precious was stolen from her. Something she was going to give to me. Yes, mentally it will be the same, but physically it won't. She will never forget what happened and she is going to have trouble trusting other men. Partner dancing will be hard because it will bring back memories. Dancing in general will bring back memories. This is not the end of this. The pain from this will last for years. Eventually it will just be a bad thing that happened in her life, but she will never forget what happened. She will never forget." Jesse said, his voice full of emotion.

"Thank you, Jesse. Mark, he's all yours." Todd said.

"I have no questions for him. I would like to bring forth Deavon Snippens to the stand." Mark said.

I stared awestruck as Deavon was sworn in. I had trouble believing that he would say only the truth.

"Deavon, where were you the night of the incident?" Mark asked.

"I went to Rebecca's studio." Deavon said.

"Did you rape her?" Mark said.

"No. She wanted me." Deavon said.

"What did you do after you left the studio?" Mark said.

"I went home." Deavon said.

"We have all heard everyone stories and Deavon's doesn't match. No more questions." Mark said, sitting down.

"So, Rebecca wanted you?" Todd asked.

"Of course." Deavon said.

"Then why did you hit her?" Todd said.

"She wanted that too." Deavon said.

"You're saying she wanted you to raep and beat her." Todd said.

"You can't rape the willing." Deavon said.

"Yes, you can. If a woman a one time does want you and then later when you try to get physical doesn't, and you still force yourself on her. That's rape. She may have been willing earlier. Rebecca was torn up physically and mentally. And you are saying she wanted it?" Todd said.

"She deserved it! Her in her perfect little world. All fame and fortune. She deserved some bad luck." Deavon said.

"Oh. That's it. You had it rough and she has it so good. Did you know that, before her family moved to Kansas, when she was a little girl in Louisiana, she was homeless? She was a young girl and her parents had no place to take her. They were staying at different family members' houses each night. Yet, here she is today. In school, she was very involved. She put herself out there. She became the dancer she is. She knew her goal was to be great. And look at her now. She would be perfect if you hadn't diminished her." Todd said.

"No one is perfect." Deavon said.

"So why try? Let's just ruin it for everyone, because there is no way that they can approach perfection. How in the world is that right?" Todd said.

"It's my opinion." Deavon said.

"You honestly believe that Rebecca deserved it? But do you admit she didn't want you?" Todd said.

"Yes she deserved it and no she didn't want me. But she should have." Deavon said.

"No more questions." Todd said.

"You may take your seat, Deavon. Jury, I hope you make the right decision. As the jury discusses the trial and as I think of possible sentence, you all stay in the court room." Judge Jayson said.

Only fifteen minutes later the jury came out. Each person stated the status and each person said, "Guilty."

"I have reach my decision. Deavon's sentence is………" Judge Jayson said.

**Haha! Finally, I know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
LOTS of LOVE  
Froggy2045**


	25. Sentence and Life

-1**I know it's been forever! I'm so, so sorry! I will be finishing this story up in the next few chapters, but there is definitely going to be a sequel.**

**Punishment and Life**

"Deavon is **guilty **with a sentence of twenty-five years to life. On the possibility of his release at the end of the twenty-five years there is a strict ten year parole. A restraining order is put in place for Rebecca starting now until Deavon's death. He cannot be within a thousand feet of Rebecca. Also if he is released a list of Rebecca's friends, family, a co-workers will be compiled so there can be a restraining order for them against Deavon. Just in case his is revengeful. It will imply he cannot come with in a hundred feet of the said persons. This case is closed." Judge Jayson said.

"No! This isn't over!" Deavon yelled as he was pulled out of the room by three police officers.

I had some chills run over me but I shoved them away and smiled as I turned towards Jesse. "It's over." I said, with a grateful sigh.

"Yes it is and now we can move on with our lives. We can finish planning the wedding and live happily ever after." Jesse said, pulling me close to him.

"I like the sound of that." I said, leaning in to kiss him, but before our lips could meet my phone went off. "Hold that thought." I said, with a smile to Jesse and answered my phone.

"Becca?!" Raviv said out of breath.

"Raviv, what's the matter?" I said.

"Aly's water broke! And we are going to the hospital now!" Raviv said. I heard horns honking in the background.

"We will meet you there! Hang up the phone and concentrate on getting Aly there safely." I said, shutting my phone. "Come on! We have to hurry!" I said, pulling Jesse by the hand.

"Becca, the press!" Jesse said.

"We will have to push through them." I said, opening the court house doors. I sighed when I saw the swarm of press.

"Did you win?" "Is Deavon in prison?" "Why are you in such a rush?" All these and many more questions came at once.

"Yes we won. Talk to my lawyer about Deavon's sentence. And Alyson Michalka is having her baby." I said, shoving through the crowd.

"What room is Alyson Michalka or I guess Ullman in?" I said, running up to the first desk.

"Well they are waiting for her to dilate enough in room 472. But I'm not supposed to let anybody in." The nurse said.

"I'm her best friend, Rebecca Engfer, and Raviv's best friend is Jesse McCartney. I'm sure Aly would have left a list of people allowed." I said.

"Well I have something saying 'Family Only'. There's a list of names here. Ah yes, you are on here. The elevator is to the left go up to level four to the childbirth center." She said, pointing the way.

"Thanks!" I said, running off.

"Becca, slow down!" Jesse said, trying to catch up with me as I ran from room to room.

"But she is having the baby, Jesse." I said, stopping to catch my breath.

"Yes, and they are having to wait for her to dilate enough to have the baby. We still have time." Jesse said.

"Ok. Mr. Calm, why don't you lead the way." I said, with an attitude.

"Oh, come on babe, don't be like that." Jesse said, with a sigh. "Her room should be towards the end of the hall."

"Ugh, Jesse wait. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…" I said, grabbing his hand.

"I know. We both need to relax. We don't need to stress out Aly anymore. We can talk when we get home." Jesse said, kissing my forehead. "There is the room." Jesse said.

"Hey, Aly." I said, with a smile. Shaking off the feelings of frustration from my little tiff with Jesse.

"Becca! How did it go? You won, right?" Aly asked.

"Of course! I will explain it to you later. You need to concentrate on having that baby." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Aly said, with a smile. Suddenly she grimaced and groaned. "Time?" Aly said, looking at Raviv.

"24.5 minutes. That's only like 3 minutes closer." Raviv said.

"This is taking forever." Aly said.

"Well did you think it was going to be quick and painless?" AJ joked.

"I had hoped so." Aly retorted.

"Well let's make the time go faster. Have you two decided on any for sure names?" I asked.

"Well we went half and half. Jesiah if it's a boy and Aleena for a girl." Raviv said.

"And I, we, made a decision, for the baby's godparents. Becca and Jesse would you mind?" Aly said.

AJ's face showed a hint of disappointment. "AJ, it's not like you aren't going to have a part in this family. We just wanted to be sure that our child has a family they can go to if something happened." Raviv said, slowly.

"I know. I already get to be an aunt. I was just being a little selfish." AJ said.

"Aly, Raviv, we would be honored to be your child's godparents." Jesse said.

Aly groaned and held back a scream. "That one was worse. Time?" Aly said.

"15.8 minutes. I'll go get the nurse. That's a lot closer." Raviv said.

"Okay. Aly, it's about time. Concentrate on your breathing." AJ said.

BABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbabyBABYbaby

I couldn't even imagine what kind of pain Aly had to go through but several hours later a precious baby boy was brought into this world. I would say wonderful world but after what happened to me…I just can't see it that way. I know you shouldn't dwell on the bad times, because you will miss the good. But I after being hurt the way I was, I didn't want Aly to bring a child into this terrible world. It's so unsafe. But with each child born there is hope to a brighter happier world, and I know that Jesiah Liam Ullman will change the world.

**I know it's not much, but the next one will be better. Once again I am going to finish this story up, but there will most definitely be a sequel.**


	26. What Now?

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am. Right now I should actually be writing a research paper, but I don't feel like it. I feel like writing fanfiction because I actually LOVE to do that. And I love all of my readers. I am so sorry it has been so long. I just have had a lot of writers block, plus being really busy doesn't help. But do not fear I will continue writing. **

******What Now?**

After Aly had given birth we stuck around for a little while, but my eyes were starting to droop and Jesse noticed. "I think Rebecca needs to sleep." Jesse said.

"Yes, she does. Go, get some sleep, and spend some time with Jesse. I'm going to be here for a couple days with Jesiah. And you know where we live, so no worries about seeing us." Aly said.

"Are you sure Aly?" I said.

"I did get married for more than just love. I need someone to do everything I say." Aly said with a wink.

"Trust me; she is going to be very spoiled until I feel she is ready." Raviv said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." I said, following Jesse out the door.

I must have fallen asleep in the car, because the next thing I know Jesse is setting me down on my bed. "Jesse?" I softly said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You were going to say something earlier when we were rushing to Aly." I said.

"Oh…umm…how about we talk in the morning?" Jesse said.

"No. I'm interested now." I said, sitting up.

"Ok." Jesse said, sitting down at the very foot of the bed.

"Soo?" I said.

"I just thought we could take a break or go away for a little bit before the wedding. We both have been so stressed lately and I think we deserve it." Jesse said.

"You do realize that the wedding is in like a month and we still have your family reunion to go to. That is a lot of planning and traveling we are going to have to do." I said.

"It was just an idea. Have you gotten a dress yet?" Jesse asked.

"No…I haven't had the time." I said.

"Did we ever figure out what we were doing for the honeymoon?" Jesse said.

"No we haven't booked anything. Why?" I said.

"We should take some extra time on our honeymoon. So we can be alone together." Jesse said.

"We could do that. Where do you want to go?" I asked

"We could go to the Caribbean or Egypt or Alaska even. I don't care as long as I'm with you." Jesse said.

"Cairo would be different. I've always wanted to go to Egypt." I said with a yawn.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." Jesse said, standing up.

"Do you have to leave?" I said.

Jesse smiled at me and said, "Can I have five minutes to get pajamas on? I promise I will come back. Trust me; I want to be as close to you as possible." Jesse said.

"Ok." I said with a smile. I figured I might as well put on my pajamas so I got up, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. As I changed into a tank top and shorts I heard someone knocking on the front door. "Who did Robert let in the building at this time of night?" I said to myself as I went over to the door.

I opened the door to find my sister, Rachel, standing there. Her hair was in a mess, she looked like she hadn't slept in a couple days, and her eyes were red from crying. The instant I saw her worry and fear dropped in my gut. "Rachel! What's going on?" I said, pulling her inside.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, hiccupping from crying so much.

"We are going to talk about it, but I want you to sleep first. You can sleep in my bed." I said. We passed Jesse as I took her to my room. I motioned for him to wait for me.

"Don't call Mom and Dad." Rachel said, as she sat on the bed.

"I have to. I'm just going to tell them you are safe with me. They are probably worried sick over you. Just sleep." I said.

"Ok. Good night." Rachel said.

"Night." I said, quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Is everything alright?" Jesse asked.

"I have no clue. I'm gonna call my parents though." I said, heading towards the kitchen. I didn't want to wake Rachel up and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep, so I might as well put on a pot of coffee.

"Rebecca? Have you heard anything from Rachel?" Shirlynn said, she sounded like she was having a panic attack.

"Mom, calm down. She is here with me. Do you know what's going on?" I said.

"I have no clue. She was supposed to be with Tobias, Shawn, and Levi until 11 but she never came home. It's one here and she wasn't answering her phone. I was about to call the cops." Shirlynn said.

"When she wakes up I'm gonna talk to her. We'll get her home as soon as possible, I promise." I said.

"Alright. Thanks honey. Have her call me when she wakes up." Shirlynn said.

"I will. Everything is going to be okay, Mom. Try to get some sleep tonight." I said.

"Ha ha that will be impossible. I will try. Talk to you later." Shirlynn said.

"Bye Mom." I said, hanging up.

"Here." Jesse said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Rachel was hanging out with her boyfriend and his friends and she never went home." I said, as I sat down on the couch.

"That's all we know?" Jesse asked with concern, as he sat next to me.

"Yep. I'll talk to her when she wakes up." I said.

"Do you think those guys were into anything bad?" Jesse asked.

"I doubt it. The worst thing those kids were into was…" I started, but I was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "Who could that be?" I said.

Jesse and I both got up and headed towards the door. I went to open it, but Jesse stopped me. "Let's check the peep hole first." Jesse said, as he looked into the peep hole. His body went rigid like he was scared or ready to fight.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"There are three guys out there. They are like huge guys, thugs or something like that. Umm…okay. I have an idea. Let's see your acting skills." Jesse said, taking off his t-shirt at throwing at me.

"Ok. What's going on?" I said.

"Come on, put that on." Jesse said.

"Oh." I said, as it clicked. I pulled off my tank top and shorts and put on his t-shirt. I tousled my hair and smiled at him.

There was some more banging on the door. "Take off your bra." Jesse whispered.

With one hand I undid the clasp and pulled off the bra. "Great." Jesse said, pulling me close and kissing me deeply. "This will be fun." Jesse said, opening the door.

"Can I help you?" Jesse said, looking at the guys with annoyance. I kept my hands moving sensually, like I was getting impatient.

"Yeah. We are looking for this girl." The guy in the middle said, as he held up a picture of Rachel.

"I don't know who she is. Do you, babe?" Jesse said.

"I haven't seen her before. She's pretty though. Why you looking for her?" I asked.

"The boss wants to talk to her." The guy the farthest away said, with a smirk.

"We can't help you and if you don't mind, my wife and I were in the middle of something." Jesse said.

"The thing is, we saw her come into this apartment building and our resources say the she is related to the lady." The guy closest to me said.

Saved by the bell! My cell phone starting ringing. I turned to get it, but the guy closest to me grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you are going?" He said.

"To get my phone." I said, pulling my arm away. I grabbed my phone and came right back. Aly sent me a picture of Jesiah. "Aw. Aly sent me a picture of the baby. Let me text her back and I'll show you." I said, to Jesse. I turned my phone on silent and went to the camcorder. I started recording the guys trying to get their faces. "I don't have any service." I said, moving my phone around enough to get a clear shot of each of their faces. "There." I said, going back to the message. "See look at baby Jesiah." I said, showing Jesse.

"Let us see." The middle guy said. I shrugged and showed them the picture.

"Cute baby." The guy that was farthest away said.

"Yeah. So how did you guys get in the building anyways?" I asked.

"We have our methods." The middle guy said.

The guy closest to me had his cell phone ring. "Hello…Ok…Ok…Yeah." His phone conversation was short and simple. "Let's get out of here." He said, to the other two.

"We'll be back." The middle guy said.

"Next time make sure that you don't interrupt." Jesse said, with a grunt as he shut the door.

"So, how did I do? Do you think I could win a Grammy?" I said, with a smile.

"You did great, baby." Jesse said, pulling me close.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him softly. Jesse deepened the kiss and pulled me up so I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. This kiss was filled with passion and anticipation. I pulled back and forced myself to pull completely off of him.

"Ah, come on." Jesse said.

"We are getting married in about a month. You will just have to be patient." I said, picking my clothes up from the floor.

"Baby, that isn't fair. We don't have to go that far. But you can't just pull completely away like that." Jesse said.

"Well, I did. Now turn around and we can talk about it after I get my clothes back on." I said.

With a sigh, Jesse turned around with his arms crossed. I quickly changed back into my clothes and put his shirt on the table. Jesse seemed very frustrated. His arms were still crossed and his muscles were real tense. I walked up to him and started rubbing his shoulders. "Listen, honey, I'm sorry. It's more myself control." I said, quietly as I continued to rub his shoulders.

Jesse shrugged away from my hands and went to sit on the couch. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to do this?" He said.

"What?" I said, feeling kind of hurt.

"To live with you in the same house like we do. Don't get me wrong. I love having you so close to me, but it's not close enough. I want you so much and it's hard. Am I crazy? Am I the only one who feels this way?" Jesse said.

I sat down next to him and took his hand into mine. "You're not crazy. Trust me; I want you too, more than anything. But I want you forever and I don't want to mess up now. Besides by the time we get married, we won't be able to get our hands off each other." I said, with a small smile.

"How come you are the one who can always pull away? It seems like I can never stop." Jesse said, still frustrated.

"That has to do with your gender, but trust me it's not easy. I just remember how special it will be on our wedding night. It will be perfect." I said.

"No it won't. You are going to have to confront the whole Deavon thing again." Jesse said.

"Honestly, I am trying not to think about it. I promise you that on our wedding night the only thing on my mind is going to be you. Please, please, please don't bring that mess back into our lives. We need to just forget about it." I said.

"The scars are never gonna go away." Jesse said.

"This is gonna have to stop." I said, softly kissing him, more to get him to shut up than anything else. He gently ran his fingers down the side of my face. I slowly pulled my face away and said, "Listen to me, hon. You are the perfect guy for me. You are gentle, caring, lovable, fun, courageous, and so much more. You are completely incomparable to my bad experience with Deavon. Stop thinking about it. I love you and only you." I said, softly kissing him again.

"I love you too." Jesse said, between kisses. We continued kissing for while but we were interrupted by an "Ahem".

I jumped back and looked up, it was Rachel of course. "Umm…Rachel. I thought you were sleeping." I said, scooting away from Jesse.

"I can't sleep anymore." Rachel said.

"Rebecca, you need to tell her." Jesse said.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, sit down." I said, waiting for her to sit down. "Three thugs came by looking for you. You are going to tell me what happened and you are going to tell me now." I said.

"I can't they are going to kill me." Rachel said.

"Our best detectives are going to be on the case once I call them. We are going to increase protection here. Nothing is gonna happen to you." I said.

"Well…" Rachel started.

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! I know cliffys are terrible, but they are so much fun. PLEASE REVIEW! Just click the cute little button."  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	27. Fighting the Good Fight

**Hey! I'm on the ball. I'm getting things moving and I think one reason is because there is this chapter that I really want to write, but I can't do it until after the wedding so I need to get moving. LOL. Anyways I know it has kinda been a long wait, sorry as always. Thank you for putting up with me for so long.**

**Fighting the Good Fight**

"Well…" Rachel started. "I was hanging out with Tobias and his friends. We went to the bowling alley and then we went to Walmart. I went inside with Tobias and Shawn, but Levi stayed outside. He said that he just wanted to stay in the car. We bought some pop and went back out there. When we got to the car Levi wasn't there. He was clear across the parking lot talking to some guys in this SUV. Tobias and Shawn just ignored the fact that Levi was talking to some strange guys." Rachel paused.

"Well, what happened?" I said, pushing her to go on.

RACHEL'S POV

I stared across the parking lot to see Levi arguing with these big guys that were at the SUV. He grabbed something from them and started running towards us.

"Tobias! Start the car!" Levi screamed as he booked towards us.

"Get in the car and buckle up!" Tobias said, shoving me into his car.

Shawn jumped in the passenger seat and Tobias hit the gas. He sped towards Levi, stopping just inches in front of him. The two big guys were chasing Levi and they were about to grab him, but he jumped into the back next to me. Tobias slammed down the gas pedal and we take off. The SUV is right behind us.

"What the hell?" I yelled at Levi.

"They were trying to rip me off." Levi said, holding up the bag of weed.

"Dude, are you fucking retarded? I told you none of that stuff around Rachel." Tobias said, as he whipped around the corner.

I turned around to see the SUV gaining on us. "Can we lose these thugs?" I said, to Tobias.

"Everyone, hold tight. We are gonna go on country roads." Tobias said.

"Are you stupid? They just laid new sand." Shawn said.

"I'm used to driving on it. I live out this way." Tobias said.

We zoomed down the country roads and slowly the SUV starts to disappear from behind us. By the time we got past Old Man Smerchek's barn, you couldn't see the SUV any longer.

"I think we lost them." Tobias said, looking back into the review mirror.

"Tobias! The curve!" I shouted. But Tobias didn't slow down enough for the curve and spun out his car.

"Is everyone ok?" Tobias said, turning towards the backseat.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I hit my head." Levi said, holding his head.

"Is Shawn ok?" I said. Shawn was leaning forward with his head in his lap.

Tobias pushed him up and said, "Shawn, dude, are you alright?"

Shawn didn't say anything.

"Is he breathing?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah. But his head is bleeding. We've got to get out of here. Let's get him to Smerchek's barn. We can hide in there." Tobias said.

I get out of the car and wait for Levi and Tobias to get Shawn. In the distance I could hear tires come our direction. "Guys, we need to hurry." I said, running over to the passenger side of the car next to them.

"Why?" Levi said.

"There is some vehicle coming." I said.

"Levi, stay here and stay hidden." Tobias said.

"No way! Are you fucking kidding me?" Levi said.

"Man! You are the reason we are in this mess! Rachel and I are going to walk to town and get help." Tobias said.

"What if those guys find me?" Levi said.

"I don't know. Just smoke your fucking weed and chill out." Tobias said.

"Fuck you!" Levi said.

"If Shawn dies, I will never forgive you." Tobias said.

Levi glared at Tobias and finally said, "For Shawn."

"Thanks, man. We will be back as soon as we can." Tobias said, pulling my hand towards to trees.

"Tobias, I'm scared." I said, as I followed him through the outside of the woods.

"I'm sorry, baby. None of this was supposed to be around you." Tobias said, putting his arm around me.

"Tobias! The SUV!" I exclaimed. He pulled as against a tree to hide from them. They pulled up to his car. I couldn't see what was happening down there, but I heard several gun shots. I started crying.

"Shush! Baby, stop crying!" Tobias whispered.

"What are we supposed to do?" I said.

"Just be quiet until they leave and then we will run." Tobias said.

Over in the distance, you could hear a guy yell, "There are only two of them in here."

"We will find the others later. The cops are on the way. Someone called about the gun shots." Some other voice yelled.

Once they were gone, Tobias started to lead me deeper into the woods away from the roads. "Do you know where we are going?" I said, clinging to him.

"Yeah, I think so. Rachel, I can't take you home." Tobias said.

"Well, where am I supposed to go?" I said.

"I don't know. We should be getting close to my Uncle Mike's farm. I'm gonna borrow a truck and we are going to the airport." Tobias said.

"We can go to California! Those guys will never follow us there. We can go to my sisters." I said.

"Sounds like a plan. When we get to California I'm going to find a motel to stay in for a couple days. You go to your sisters and get her help." Tobias said.

REBECCA'S POV

"And now I'm here. I don't know where Tobias is. He said that he would call me in the morning." Rachel said.

I just sat there stunned. "Why don't you call him now? We can have him crash here." Jesse offered.

"Ok. Thank you so much." Rachel said, getting up and going to the other room.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We are going to get those kids asleep and deal with it in the morning. Rachel can sleep in your room and Tobias can sleep on the couch." Jesse said, with a shrug.

"Wait. Where am I supposed to sleep?" I said, with a smile.

"Well I had already planned to have my arms wrapped around you tonight." Jesse said, gently kissing me.

"I love you." I said, leaning my head on his sholder.

"I love you, too." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Becca, Tobias is on the way. He said that it should take about 30 minutes." Rachel said.

"Alright. Do you want to shower and get changed? You can borrow some of my clothes." I said, getting up off the couch.

"I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Tobias." Jesse said, gently kissing my cheek.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do, Rebecca?" Rachel said, as she followed me into my room.

"Right now, we are going to get some rest. You can sleep in here tonight." I said.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Rachel said.

"I'm going to be in Jesse's room, but we probably will stay up and strategize." I said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Rachel teased.

"Rachel, Jesse and I are waiting until our wedding night." I said.

"Really? I figured with you living here with him, that something would happen." Rachel said.

"It has almost happened several times, but I have always known that Jesse would be my one and only guy." I said.

"Well, almost. I can't believe that happened to you, Rebecca! It's like there is always violence in our lives." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but we have to keep fighting the good fight." I said.

**So? What do you think? Please review! I have some good ideas for this and would like opinions!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	28. Nightmares

**Hey ya'll! I couldn't stop thinking about this story and I just had to write more.**

**Nightmares**

I gave Rachel some clothes and showed her where things were in the bathroom, before I headed towards the kitchen. I was thinking about getting more coffee but I wasn't sure if I should. I was still standing in front of the coffee maker when Jesse came in with Tobias.

"Rachel is in the shower right now, but as soon as she is finished you can take one." I heard Jesse say as he opened the door.

"Thanks, man." Tobias said, looking around.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Jesse said, giving me a strange look.

"I was contemplating more coffee." I said, with a shrug.

"You can chill on the couch." Jesse said, to Tobias before coming my way. "No you are not." Jesse said, standing between the coffee maker and me.

"Why not?" I said, with a pout.

"Because you need to relax. Tomorrow after we go see the cops, I want you and Rachel to go dress shopping. Call Aly and see if she is out of the hospital or AJ or whoever else. This will get handled by professional people. You don't need to fix every problem." Jesse said.

"But I want to…" I started.

"No." Jesse said, with a smile before quickly kissing me.

"Fine. You're right. I need to relax." I said.

"Good girl." Jesse joked.

Rachel came out of the bathroom and noticed Tobias sitting on the couch. "Tobias? Did those guys follow you too?" Rachel said, distressed as she ran over to him.

He pulled her into his arms, and said, "I shouldn't have left you alone. I wasn't hurt, so don't worry. Are you okay?"

Jesse and I just stood in the kitchen watching the two love sick teen's talk. "They kinda remind me of someone." Jesse said, in my ear.

"Oh. Who would that be?" I said.

"Us, about three years ago." Jesse said.

I looked at them again and shrugged. "At least they can hold each other through their hard times. I don't think my parents would dare try to break up one of Rachel's relationships." I said, with slight frustration.

"We've got each other now and that is all the matters." Jesse said, kissing me.

"True. Why don't you get Tobias some clean clothes? Once we can get these two to sleep, we can relax." I said.

"I don't think I would ever hear you say those words." Jesse said, with a grin.

"I do know what relaxing is, but I don't have time for it." I sassed back.

Jesse just kissed my forehead and motioned Tobias to follow him.

"Rebecca, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. Let's go to the bedroom, so that the boys won't interrupt." I said.

Rachel shut the door behind her and immediately said, "I'm scared."

"Oh, Rachel! You don't have to be scared. We are gonna get the police on this and get those bad guys." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"That isn't what I'm scared about." Rachel said, pushing away and sitting on the bed.

"What is it then?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"It's Tobias. I love him, but it's scary. I'm only sixteen." Rachel said.

"Just take it slow. Let time do its thing and help you grow. I'm about to get married and I am so scared of what will come, but I know that I am where I am supposed to be forever. You are so young. Figure out what you are doing with your life, first, and then pursue more in relationships." I said.

"Ya. I guess you're right. This is the first person that has actually been willing to risk their life for me. He could've just left me, but he didn't. I guess now I'm confused on how I feel about him." Rachel admitted.

"And that is okay. Sometimes you are going to feel like the other person is way too wonderful for you and there is no way they should be with someone like you. That is just you bashing yourself." I said.

"Why do we, as humans, do that?" Rachel asked.

"Ha-hum. I don't know." I said with a giggle.

"I love you, Rebecca." Rachel said, hugging me.

"I love you, too, Sis." I said, clinging to her.

"When do you think I can go home?" Rachel said.

"That depends on what the detectives say." I said.

"Oh…" Rachel said, with a sad look on her face.

"Tomorrow, do you want to go dress shopping with me?" I said.

"Sure." Rachel said, with a shrug. She thought for a second, smiled and said, "Wait! You mean wedding dress shopping?"

"Yes. I kind of need one of those to get married." I said, with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Am I gonna be part of the wedding?" Rachel squealed.

"Of course. You are a bridesmaid." I said.

"Who is your maid of honor?" Rachel asked.

"Alyson Michalka, if she can." I said.

"I'm gonna meet famous people." Rachel said, with a smile.

"Well, technically, you are related to a famous person." I said.

"That's not the same." Rachel said.

"Uh-huh, sure." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"I've missed having you at home." Rachel said.

"I've missed you too, but we all have to grow up some day." I said, with a shrug.

"Yeah." Rachel said, with a yawn. "Well, I'm gonna tell Tobias goodnight and go to sleep." She said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

I was about to open the bedroom door and Rachel stopped me. "Umm…I don't know how long I'm gonna be here, but I'm supposed to start tomorrow." She said.

"Oh, okay. Under the bathroom sink there are some tampons." I said.

"Thanks." Rachel said, meekly.

"No problem." I said, opening the door.

Jesse and Tobias were sitting on the couch talking when we walked into the living room. "Getting to know each other?" I asked, as I came behind Jesse.

"Yep. We can continue this conversation tomorrow, Tobias." Jesse said.

"Alright. I would really like that. Thank you so much." Tobias said.

"No problem." Jesse said.

"I hope you don't mind the couch." I said, to Tobias.

"It's fine. At least it is a safe place to sleep." Tobias said.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow." I said. Jesse followed me to the linen closet. "Yes." I said, with a raised eye-brow.

"How tired are you?" Jesse asked.

"Why?" I haphazardly said.

"Because I want to talk to you." Jesse said.

"Well that could last forever. We both know that you never shut up." I said, with a smirk.

"Hey! I take offense to that." Jesse said.

"I would love to talk to you." I said.

"Good. I'm going to clean up my room some before you come back there." Jesse said.

I gave him a weird look and shook my head, before going back to the living room. Rachel apparently had gone to bed. "Here, Tobias." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"No. Thank you for taking care of my sister. She is very lucky to have someone so smart." I said.

"I just want to protect her." Tobias said, with an underlying passion.

"I know." I said.

"What do you think is going to happen to us? Do you think we are ever gonna go home?" Tobias asked.

"Eventually sure, but I don't know when." I said.

"Yeah. Well I guess I should go to sleep." Tobias said.

"That would be best. If you need anything, don't be afraid to wake us." I said, with a smile.

"Thanks." Tobias said.

When I walked into Jesse's room I stopped dead in my tracks. There was soft music playing and candles placed around the room. "Jesse?" I warily said.

"I want you to be relaxed." Jesse said.

"Ok…" I said, stunned.

Jesse slowly came over to be and grabbed my hand. "But we really need to talk about what we are going to do with Rachel and Tobias." Jesse said.

"Huh? What?" I said, snapping back to reality. I couldn't focus on the problem at hand. All I could think of was how amazing this man is and I am lucky enough to marry him.

"I'm pretty sure that they are going to have to stay here for awhile. We can get them enrolled with a school here. Or they are going to be put under witness protection." Jesse said.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Can we talk about this later?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I guess. It's just I'm really concerned." Jesse said.

"That's good." I said, not even hearing him. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him slowly.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jesse said, pulling away.

"Yes. You are worried about Rachel and Tobias, but as you said earlier it will be dealt with in the morning." I said, kissing him again, trying not to get annoyed.

"I don't know if I can wait until the morning to help them." Jesse said, pulling away again.

I dropped my hands to be waist, clenching them in a ball, and glared at him. "Jesse sometimes you are really dense." I said, turning away from him.

"What did I do this time? Listen to me, I'm sorry. I just can't focus on anything." Jesse said.

"Jesse, what can we do about Rachel and Tobias? Nothing! This is something that people who are trained to fix situations like this are going to have to take care of. If either of us tries to fix this we are going to get hurt or something. We are already doing the most we can right now. We have to wait for the detectives to tell us what's next." I said, sitting on the bed.

"You're right. I was getting ahead of myself. Why am I dense?" Jesse asked puzzled.

"Forget it. We should probably just get to bed." I said, with a sigh.

"No. You are annoyed with me and it is not healthy to go to bed mad at each other. What is it?" Jesse said.

"I understand that you are concerned, and don't get me wrong, I am too…" I said.

"But?" Jesse said.

"But when I walked in here and I saw all the candles…I can't really explain it." I said with a shrug.

"Try." Jesse said, sitting next to me.

"It just seems to amaze me how wonderful you are to me and I was slightly awestruck. I was trying to show you my appreciation." I hinted.

"Oh…" Jesse said with a frown.

"It's ok. It's getting really late and it's probably not a good idea anyways." I said.

"I would have to disagree." Jesse said, pulling my face to his and kissed me with an intense passion.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled myself into his lap. "This is a really bad idea." I said, as I continued to kiss him.

"You're right. We should probably stop." Jesse said, pulling away from me slightly.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath. "How are we gonna make it another month like this?" I said.

"Like you said, it will make the wedding night all the more special." Jesse said.

"That's right. On that day you will be completely mine and I will be completely yours." I said, with a smile. "I guess we should get to sleep." I said, climbing off of him.

We were only asleep for an hour or so before Rachel started screaming. I think all of us, Jesse, Tobias, and I, were frightened for her. I reached her first. Rachel was still asleep, but she was thrashing around and screaming. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "Shh, shh, it's okay Rachel." I quietly said. She continued to whimper and shake in her sleep. "Rachel, you need to wake up." I said, in a firm voice.

Her eyes shot open with fear and she started crying violently. "Calm down Rachel." I said.

"I can't." She sputtered out.

"You guys get out of here." I said, to Jesse and Tobias. Tobias looked pained to leave, but he did. Jesse shut the door on the way out. "Rachel it was just a nightmare. I know it seems so real, but it isn't." I said.

She didn't say anything. She just clung to me and slowly stopped crying. "I don't think I will be able to go home ever again." Rachel said when she could.

"Why not?" I said.

"I'm sure that we are going to be put in some sort of witness protection and that means forgetting everything of our past lives." Rachel said.

"I can't tell you what's going to happen. Can you tell me about your dream?" I said.

"I could feel the life slipping from Shawn and Levi. And those big guys were closing in on me. It was awful." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry. The dreams pass eventually, if you let go." I said.

"How did you let go?" Rachel said.

"I couldn't stand remembering the awful event and I was tired of being miserable. It was ruining my life. This whole situation has made things very difficult. I have a month to plan a wedding and no time to plan it. It's hard, but I just think of happier days." I said.

"I don't think I can do that." Rachel said.

"It's going to take time. Just know that you are safe now and nothing is going to happen to you. You should probably go back to sleep." I said.

"I am really tired, but I can't sleep alone. Can I just go in the living room with Tobias? I really want to talk to him." Rachel said.

"Yeah. That's fine. I trust you, Rachel." I said.

I followed her out of the room and into the living room. Jesse was pacing back and forth and Tobias was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I grabbed Jesse's hands and pulled him into his room to give Rachel and Tobias some privacy.

"What time is it?" I asked, as I shut the bedroom door.

"A quarter till six." Jesse said.

"When can we go to the police station?" I said, with a yawn.

"We should probably wait another hour or two. Let's try and sleep more. We will go at eight." Jesse said.

**So? What do you think? Exciting? I think so! Anyways review please!  
**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


	29. THE Wedding Dress

**Here is another chappy! Enjoy!**

**THE Wedding Dress**

"Hi, Officer Sheridan, it's Rebecca Engfer." I said, into my phone.

"Hello. I heard about your case, congratulations." Officer Sheridan said.

"Thanks. I'm actually calling because…well I'm not really sure how to explain it. My sister is in trouble and needs some police protection. I really don't want to release details over the phone." I said.

"Of course not. Come on down." She said.

"Thank you." I said, hanging up.

At that moment, Jesse stumbled out of the bathroom and yawned really big. "I'm tired." He said, plopping down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Can we go to the police station?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, Officer Sheridan said for us to come on down." I said.

"Alright. I guess I should change into real clothes." Jesse said.

"That might be a good idea. I'm going to see if Tobias and Rachel are up." I said.

I walked into the living room and Rachel was curled up on the couch and Tobias was sleeping on the floor next to it. "Rachie…it's time to get up." I said.

"No." She said.

"Tobias, wake up." I firmly said. He sat up suddenly and looked around before meekly smiling at me.

"Good morning. Get her up please." I said, heading towards the kitchen. I put on a pot of coffee and headed to my room. "What to wear?" I said to myself. Being in the public eye got annoying some times. I always had to look good. I ended up wearing jeans and a nice tank top. It was not super fashionable, but I don't think that they would put me on the worst dressed list.

"What can I wear?" Rachel said, as I walked back out into the main living area.

"Go to my room and find something. Just nothing too nice." I said, getting a cup of coffee for myself and for Jesse.

I knocked on Jesse's door, "I'm decent." I heard him say.

"Coffee?" I offered as I walked in.

"Yes. I love you." He said.

I lightly laughed and said, "You're welcome."

About 30 minutes later we were at the police station and led to an investigation room. "Hi, I'm Officer Sheridan and this is Officer Louis. Rebecca, you called me?" Officer Sheridan said.

"Yes. This is not about me, but my sister Rachel, and her boyfriend, Tobias. Go ahead and tell them what you know." I said.

Rachel and Tobias shared their story. "This is very serious. We are going to have to ask you to be key witnesses and we will offer you protection." Officer Louis said.

"The guys also came to our apartment and I got a video of them with my phone." I said, handing my phone to Officer Louis.

Both Officer Louis and Officer Sheridan watched it at the same time. After it was finished they looked at each other with a worried expression.

"What? What is it?" Tobias said.

"This is no small gang that is after you. These guys are part of a mafia." Officer Sheridan said

"We will place you in a temporary witness protection program. That basically means that since you two are minors, that after this is resolved, you can go back to your parents." Officer Louis.

"We will work on getting characters made up for you and we will have you two come in to be briefed. Right now you should stay with Jesse and Rebecca. They can get high detail security." Officer Sheridan said.

"Is that all for today?" Jesse said.

"Yeah. We have kept you guys here long enough. Just keep security with you at all times and we will have police patrolling your area." Officer Louis said.

"Thank you." I said.

WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING!

Aly couldn't leave the hospital yet, but we had to send her a picture of every single dress and get her opinion. AJ, Rachel, and I walked into, what I had hoped would be the only, designer dress store.

"I'm sorry, we don't take walk in's." The receptionist said, without looking up from the counter.

"Well, Marie is a personal friend of mine and said I could come in any time." I said.

The receptionist looked up with a look of confusion at first and then her eyes got real wide as she realized who she was talking to. "Oh…I'm so sorry…let me go get Marie." The receptionist said, scrambling around the corner.

"Rebecca! I was wondering when you were going to come in. You made the announcement of your engagement awhile ago. We don't have much time. Good thing you are a sample size." Marie said, pulling me along.

"Marie, I want this to be my only stop. I don't want to have to shop and shop for this dress. I want you to have the perfect one." I said to her.

"Trust me, I do. What kind of dress are you looking for?" Marie said.

"Well we are going to get married on the beach, so something flowy and light." I said.

"I was hoping you would say that. I will be right back. Sit, all of you, please." Marie said, rushing off.

"Wow. She's intense." Rachel said.

"Welcome to the world of fame." AJ said. "I didn't know that you knew Marie Von Claire." AJ said, to me.

"Well, I was shopping for dance clothes and she happened to be at that boutique. It was one that she owned. She saw me and after much debate she convinced me to be the face of her new dance line. She isn't finished with it yet, but she said when I get back from my honeymoon, we will start the photo shoots." I said.

"Wow. Do things always work out that way if you're famous?" Rachel said.

"I hope not. She just attacked me, but I was lucky to get the job. You get a lot of no's and a few yes's. You just have to make the most out of the yes's." I said.

"That's so true. You may try for an acting part that you think you are a shoe-in for and not get it. It's just about sticking it out." AJ said.

"Alright, girls, here are some of my best dresses." Marie said, with a handful of dresses.

The first dress was a halter top and very flowy. It had lace detail on the bodice and the bottom of the skirt.

"What do you guys think?" I said, turning to Rachel and AJ.

"It's pretty." Rachel said, unsure of herself.

"It's not perfect." AJ said.

"I'm not loving the halter part. I think my shoulders are too narrow for halter tops." I said.

"This is not the one, then. Does the weight of it feel alright?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we should try one that is sleeveless." I said.

The next dress was very beautiful, but it was very sheer. It had very narrow straps, a tight bodice, and a flowing skirt, but the material was so sheer that you could see through it.

"I think my mom would pass out." I said.

"Aly says that she can see your belly button." AJ said, with a giggle.

"I love this dress, Marie, but I don't want to wear a negligee until the wedding night." I said.

"Okay, okay. I was going to save this one for last, but try it on. I am sure this is the perfect dress for you." Marie said.

The dress she handed me was pure silk. It was strapless and beautiful. I looked tall and elegant. None of the other girls said anything, we just all stared. Finally, Aly texted AJ and AJ read her text, "Aly says if you don't buy that dress, she might kill you."

"I think I'm going to cry." I said, starting to choke up.

Marie pinned my hair up and set a veil on top of my head. "Now you look like a bride." Marie said, with a smile.

I gave her a hug. "Thank you so much, Marie. You are the best." I said.

"Just invite me to the wedding and I will be happy." Marie said.

"You are totally invited. Oh my gosh, I am so ready to get married." I said.

"I'm pretty sure Jesse is going to pass out when he sees you. You are gorgeous, Becca." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach. Come on. Let's get me out of this dress. I want to go home and see my man." I said, with a giggle.

"Hold on. Let me make sure it is fitted correctly. I will do the tailoring myself." Marie said.

About an hour later Rachel and I were back at the apartment. "Honey, we're home." I said, walking through the door. No answer. Tobias was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where is Jesse?" I asked.

"Somewhere around here." Tobias said, with a shrug.

I walked back into Jesse's room. He wasn't in there, but the bathroom door was closed. I heard the toilet flush and a few minutes later Jesse came out. I jumped up off the bed and ran over to him. "I'm guessing you found THE dress." Jesse said, pulling me into his arms.

"It is so perfect. I can't wait to get married." I said.

"Me neither." Jesse said, kissing me.

**Not very long, but it is something. Family reunion, wedding, wedding night, and bad guys? All to come very soon. Please review!  
Lots of love,  
Froggy2045**


End file.
